Kingdom Hearts: Revenge of Maleficent
by KingdomHeartsNerd
Summary: After the events of Kingdom Hearts II, Sora, Riku and Kairi receive a letter from King Mickey, and are out on another quest, along with Donald, Goofy and the King himself, to stop Maleficent from taking over Kingdom Hearts.
1. The Journey Begins

_**Author Note:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, have discussed things with DarthKingdom and ShireFolk, before starting and posting this story and I am grateful for their help. Hopefully my story will be as good as their stories are. I will see, won't I, by the reviews that you give me. _

_**Disclaimer:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, or anything that you recognise. The only things that I own are the plot and the O.C.s, unless, of course, I state otherwise._

_**Review Replies: **None this chapter, since it is the first chapter._

_**Special request(s):** Vote on the poll on my profile please. Your votes will help me decide, and, once I have decided, I can write, and upload, quicker._

_May The Strength Of The Keyblade Protect You._

* * *

><p><em>In you and I there's a new land<em>  
><em>Angel's in flight<em>  
><em>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<em>  
><em>My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah<em>  
><em>Where fears and lies melt away<em>  
><em>Music inside<em>  
><em>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<em>  
><em>What's left of me what's left of me now<em>

_I watch you fast asleep_  
><em>All I fear means nothing<em>

_In you and I there's a new land_  
><em>Angels in flight<em>  
><em>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<em>  
><em>My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah<em>  
><em>Where fears and lies melt away<em>  
><em>Music inside<em>  
><em>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<em>  
><em>What's left of me what's left of me<em>

_snwod dna spu ynam os_  
><em>My heart's a battleground<em>  
><em>snoitome eurt deen I<em>  
><em>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<em>  
><em>snoitome eurt deen I<em>

_You show me how to see_  
><em>That nothing is whole and nothing is broken<em>

_In you and I there's a new land_  
><em>Angel's in flight<em>  
><em>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<em>  
><em>My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah<em>  
><em>Where fears and lies melt away<em>  
><em>Music inside<em>  
><em>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<em>  
><em>What's left of me what's left of me now<em>

_My fears and lies_  
><em>Melt away<em>  
><em>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<em>

* * *

><p>Disney Castle was a large white castle, with twelve blue roofs. The castle had several floors, a large Audience Chamber, a library, and the Colonade. King Mickey and Queen Minnie and other members of the royal organization hold meetings in the Audience Chamber. Hidden below Mickey's throne was another room called the Hall of the Cornerstone where the Cornerstone of Light was kept safe from the forces of Darkness. Below the castle, in the Courtyard, was the Gummi Hangar, a room for storing and maintaining the Gummi Ship, controlled by Chip and Dale. This room was accessed by entering a castle-like arrangement of foliage in the courtyard. At one end of the Colonnade, was a large library. The other end of the Colonnade in the castle connected the Courtyard to the rest of the castle.<p>

The double ingress, at the front of the Gummi Hanger, swung open, as Sora, Riku and Kairi emerged. Disney Castle, was the only world out of all the worlds that had no Heartless in it. This was due to the Cornerstone of Light, which was hidden below the castle. The Castle, Sora remembered, was the home of Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Mickey, King of Disney Castle, was an anthropomorphic mouse with black fur, round ears of the same color, and a thin, long, black tail. He wore a short-sleeved jacket with white lining. The top half of this jacket was black, while the bottom half was red, and there are two yellow straps dangling in front of it. His pants were red and sported a zipper going down the front of each leg. Each leg also had a yellow pouch with a black strap that partially cover the zipper, as well as a blue strap on the outer side of each pant leg. Mickey wore very large, yellow shoes with grey backs and two orange, intersecting straps attached to the front of each shoe. Like her husband, Minnie, Queen of Disney Castle, was an anthropomorphized mouse with black fur and large, black, circular ears. She had long eyelashes and wears a gold tiara with a ruby Hidden Mickey-shaped symbol set in the middle. She wore an elegant ball gown with short, ball-shaped sleeves. The top of the gown was pink with red lining. The pink section sported a flower-like pattern inside circles that line the bottom. She wore another, salmon-colored layer underneath this, and a third, pleated, red layer under that. Minnie also wore white gloves that covered her whole arms and a large, red bow on the back of her dress. Queen Minnie was the only person that Mickey trusted to keep the Castle safe in his absence.

The only reason that Sora, Riku and Kairi were at Disney Castle was because of a letter that the King sent to them. He did not state what was going on, only that he needed to see them, urgently. Speaking of the King...

Mickey ran across the courtyard to them, and looked to Sora, Riku and Kairi. "Come with me." The King spoke. Sora noticed that he had a bit of an urgent tone in his voice. The King led them to a room that Sora had never seen before. A normal sized door had appeared in the wall. The King opened the door, and let them in. There were six chairs in the room. The King gestured to the chairs, and they sat in them, as the door swung shut behind them. Donald and Goofy, obviously at one of the King's other orders, joined them a few moments later.

"Now," The King began, picking up a cup of tea from the table by the side of his chair "I've called you all here for a reason. Maleficent-" he trailed off for a moment, looking to each of the other occupants of the room. The King, it seemed, had not noticed Riku's eye had begun to twitch at the mention of Maleficent. Or, if he had, he had chosen to ignore it, as he continued talking "-it seems, along with some of her accomplices, are plotting to take over the worlds... again. However, this time, I think that she, and her accomplices, will be trying for Kingdom Hearts, once more. Your previous efforts will make it much harder for Maleficent to get into Kingdom Hearts..." The King took a sip of his tea and continued "...If she is, however, able to take control of Kingdom Hearts, then we're all doomed."

"What can we do?" Kairi asked. The King looked to her, took another sip of his tea, and smiled "That is why I have called you here. I need the three of you, with Donald, Goofy and myself, to travel the worlds, defeat Maleficent and her accomplices, and lock Kingdom Hearts one final time. Once it is locked, it should be locked for good, this time."

If Sora, Riku or Kairi had any questions, they could not ask them as there was a knock at the door. The door swung open a few moments later, and a small mouse's head appeared in the doorway. The King's face split into the biggest smile that Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy had ever seen.

"How can I help you?" The King asked, trying not to show his happiness. The mouse looked down, thinking of how to speak. The words came to him a few moments later, as he looked up and spoke "The Queen wishes to see you, Your Majesty. Apparently, she has received a letter from my mother, your sister, Princess Amelia."

The King's smile disappeared for a moment. It was, Sora noticed, replaced with a slight looked of fear. He couldn't, however, work out whether it was because he was afraid of the Queen, or whether he was afraid of Princess Amelia. "Thank you, Ferdie." The King spoke, the look of fear disappearing from his face "Tell the Queen that I will be there shortly."

The small mouse nodded "Yes, Uncle Mickey." He bowed, and left, closing the door behind him. The King looked to Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi. They all, excluding Donald and Goofy, looked confused. The King smiled and spoke "That was one of my two nephews. Ferdinand Fieldmouse. We call him Ferdie, for short, mostly because he hates the name Ferdinand."

Sora voiced the question that he, Riku and Kairi were thinking "You have nephews?"

"Yes," The King nodded and got up. He put his empty cup onto the table, and moved to the door "Now," he began "I suggest you retire to bed for the night. We're leaving early, tomorrow, and I want you wide awake."

"What about you, Your Majesty?" Riku asked.

The King glanced to his friend, and smiled, glancing down the hallway. "I," He began "Have to deal with a letter from my sister." He glanced to Riku and the others "To be honest, I would rather fight a whole army of Heartless, than face her..." He opened the door, and headed down the hall.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in a large, dark, square room, with a large, high ceiling, and a large patterned wall, stood Maleficent and her six allies. The six allies were stood around a table, with a viewing platform in the middle. <em>

_The first of Maleficent's allies, was a seven foot tall, strikingly beautiful Amazonian woman, with long ash blonde hair, and paper white skin, who wore a glittering blue gown with a white fur cloak and a crown made of ice. She laughed, and her laugh was a slight cackle, which made her sound evil instead of mad "The King is afraid. I can see it in his eyes. Oh, this is wonderful" She jabbed her long ice wand towards the image of the King, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi._

_The second, a slim cecaelia - a mythical being with the upper body of a woman and the lower body of an octopus - with green skin, was stood next to the Amazonian Woman. The top side of her octopus half was pitch black and reached up over her chest, resembling a shoulder less, backless gown. The underside was a green color, while her short hair was stark white with a few grey streaks that stoood on end. She also had a small beauty mark near her chin on the left side of her face. She was not wearing any jewelry. She gave a short sharp laugh "They are the brats that defeated Ursula? Oh ho, please! How weak was she?"_

_The third person, a tall, skeletally thin, and frail snake-like man with nearly translucent skin, waxy and oddly distorted features, skin as pale as snow and no lips, stood next to her. The whites of his eyes had a perpetually blood-shot look, and his dark scarlet eyes were set in slits like a cat's. His nose was flat as a snake's and his fingers were unnaturally long and thin, like a spider's legs. He had long, sharp, pale blue fingernails and was wearing a black hooded cloak, as well as several sets of elegant black robes. He did not laugh, but glared to the image "The boy will fall when he crosses my path; I assure you of that."_

_"Who says he'll make it as far as you, Laddie?" The fourth person, who was an amalgamation of various aquatic flora and fauna, asked. He was stood next to the third person. His head was not human and had been replaced with something resembling an Octopus. He had a "beard" of forty-six tentacles hanging from his mottled, green-skinned face. A prominent sac also bulged from the back of his head, which was nestled underneath a hat covered with barnacles. A siphon was located on the left side of his face, making up for his lack of a human nose. He had a crustacean-style claw for his left arm and a long tentacle-like index finger on his right hand. His right leg resembled that of a crab, which in turn resembled a peg leg, which gave him an awkward gait. No barnacles grew, on his skin, unlike the claw or the crab leg. His suit consisted of a coat which was originally light blue with thin golden brims on the cuffs and around the buttonholes, but had, by now, faded and had become a light grey one-breasted waistcoat and dark grey breeches. Since his clothes were nearly always wet, they appeared much darker then they actually were and seemed to have a dark-greyish or dark green shade to them. Like the crab leg and the claw hand, the clothes were covered with barnacles. On his left leg, which remained human-like, he wore a leather boot. A dark red sash and a leather belt with a patinated buckle completed this suit. However, the most notable piece of cloth that he wore was his hat, which was a tricorn that had the same light blue colour as his coat and a similar thin golden brim along the edge. Its front corn was bigger then the other two and divided, so that its silhouette resembled the devil's horns._

_"I do. For you certainly won't stop him, barnicle breath." Replied the fifth person, who was stood next to the fourth person, and stood six feet and one inch tall - not including the height of his hair, which was an extra two, or three inches tall. He was barrel-chested and weighed 185lbs. His red hair extended straight up with a widow's peak in a manner reminiscent of flames. He had a thick blue-black cape, and a large white 'S' on his black lycra outfit. The large 'S' covered his entire outfit, from the neck down to the legs._

_"Neither will you, flame head!" The last person was a small, gerbil like creature, with two large ears, who was stood on a pile of books. He was white and fluffy and had a red cape. The red cape was clipped to his chest by a large, golden 'H'. The insides of his ears were pink, he had a tail, with a fluffy ball of fur on the end. He also had three toes on each foot, and three fingers on each hand. He seemed to be a hologram, as he flickered for a moment._

_The tall, flame haired man scoffed, at the gerbil like creature's description of him "Shut it, gerbil!" he snapped, attempting to swipe the gerbil like creature. The gerbil like creature in question bounced angrily, from foot to foot, waving a fist in the air "I am not gerbil like, I am hamster like!"_

_"Someone has hamster issues." The barnacled man muttered to the cecaelia, who nodded in agreement. The gerbil like creature glared at him, with hatred in his eyes "Shut up!"_

_"Enough!" Maleficent snapped, emerging from a dark corner. She was fair and green-skinned and Maleficent's shining, yellow eyes were heavily shadowed with violet make-up and her lips were painted red. Her head was topped with a black-horned headdress and she wore a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon flare edges. The fin-like spikes on the sides of her neck further hinted towards her dragon-transformation powers. The spikes, along with the collar of her robe, created an upside-down pentagram. She carried a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip through which she casted her spells. Maleficent wore her golden ring with a circular black stone in it. "The King is worried, and with good reason. My plan, to take control of Kingdom Hearts, is foolproof, and not even the King and his lackeys will be able to defeat me, this time!" She threw back her head, and cackled as Diablo, her black raven, flew down, and landed on her shoulder. Once she had stopped laughing, she stroked his head and smiled, chuckling quietly to herself._

_She glanced back to the viewing platform, and clasped both hands onto the top of the green orb on her staff as she watched the image of the Gummi Ship flying to Radiant Garden. She glanced sideways, to Diablo, and began to walk to the door "Perhaps, Diablo, we should pay our guests a visit..." __Diablo cawed in agreement, and Maleficent gently stroked his head as she left the room. Her allies watched her go._

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you enjoyed this. I did the best that I could for a beginning chapter.<strong>


	2. Learning Information

_**Author Note:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, have discussed things with DarthKingdom and ShireFolk, before starting and posting this story and I am grateful for their help. Hopefully my story will be as good as their stories are. I will see, won't I, by the reviews that you give me. _

_**Disclaimer:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, Namco Ltd, 20th Century Fox, Insomniac Games, Sony Computer Entertainment, Universal Interactive Studios, Traveller's Tales, or anything that you recognise. The only things that I own are the plot and the O.C.s, unless, of course, I state otherwise, which, I am about to do so. I, KingdomHeartsNerd, do not own the Mysterious Girl. The creation, and basic description, of the Mysterious Girl, belongs to MysteryGirl. _

_**Review Replies: **MysteryGirl: I am glad that you like my story. I might be adding him in... It depends on how things go, and if I actually have room in the plot. I am NOT going to be putting The Princess and the Frog in, or, at least, not at the moment. I shall take your O.C. into request. Thank you for the description of her. I have the perfect place for your O.C, and I can actually fit her into this chapter; albiet, only briefly. As for the person whom you're not revealing, thank you, and, I might do it from that year, or I might do it from two years earlier; I am currently, undecided. Princess Amelia is actually Mickey's sister, I didn't make her up, I just made her a Princess in this story. Ferdie and his brother are the children of Amelia. I will add Mickey's half-brother in if I can find a good place to fit him in._

_KingdomHeartsFreak: Pete will show up, in this chapter in fact. I shall try and shorten the descriptions. I am glad that you liked them, and don't worry. I will not be discouraged._

_Shire Folk: Oh! I see! I get it now! Hopefully, the chapter below is good enough.__ It should be. _

_**Special request(s):** Vote on the poll on my profile please. Your votes will help me decide, and, once I have decided, I can write, and upload, quicker._

_May The Strength Of The Keyblade Protect You._

* * *

><p><em>Maleficent had many people from many different worlds trapped in her castle and she was, in her own opinion, a witch of undefeatable power that rarely didn't know what was going on. But, this one specimen really had confused her. The specimen in question was fifteen year old girl with long black hair that had one red highlight down the left side of it. She wore a dark red cloak that went down to her knees along with black mid calf-high boots, coffee colored denims, a puffy indigo coloured long sleeved shirt and a small sun-shaped necklace which hung around her neck. A sword lay by her side, and she seemed to radiate power. But since being brought here, though, the girl hadn't woken up. All she had done was remain deathly still on the floor. If Pete had killed her then Maleficent would kill him. No, death would be too good for him. She'd lock him in one of the many spare cages and make him suffer for his incompetence.<em>

_Maleficent turned to leave and a scream of frustration came from one of the other cages. "Shut up!" Maleficent pointed her staff at the cage, and the person inside it was struck with lightning._

_Maleficent turned back to the door, opened it, and left, oblivious to the fact that the girl's amethyst coloured eyes were open, and had watched the events in the glass pane at the back of her cell_.

* * *

><p>They had arrived at Radiant Garden after an hour long flight from Disney Castle. Radiant Garden had been restored more or less to its former glory. The shattered grey wall had been repaired, as had the large castle, which now shone as bright as a thousand freshly polished diamonds. Flower beds, filled with different arrays of coloured flowers, were littered all over the place, the houses had been painted and the whole world generally seemed happier. Mickey had informed them, on the journey from Disney Castle, that the Restoration Committee, excluding Leon, wouldn't be able to meet them as they were busy working on the inside of the castle.<p>

"How do we stop Maleficent then?" Riku asked. "If she already has allies, and has destroyed some worlds, how are we supposed to stop her?"

"The same way as always," Sora replied, and summoned his Keyblade. Riku looked to him, and raised an eyebrow.

Mickey nodded in Sora's direction. "Sora has the right idea. For now, we will just have to use our Keyblades and hope that they are enough... at least, until we figure out a new plan."

"Can we count on you, then?" Leon asked.

Mickey looked to Leon and smiled. "Have we ever let you down before?" He asked and Leon went to open his mouth, but, the King cut him off with a quick interruption of, "Actually, don't answer that."

"Well," Merlin interrupted, "If you're going on a new journey, then you will need new clothes. Riku, Kairi, come this way, please. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather are here." Riku and Kairi looked to each other and Merlin led them down a hallway. Sora knew what was going to happen. They were going to get clothes that would allow them to use different forms in the same way that he did.

* * *

><p><em>"Will their plan work, Maleficent?" the speaker was a large looming creature of massive size who emitted a dark aura of intimidation. He wore a helmet with real horns, had two shoulder guards and two red gloves. He had three clawed fingers, menacing red eyes, and floated above the ground. Like all Ghosts he lacked legs. But, unlike normal ghosts, with their jagged bottoms, he instead had a ghostly tail.<em>

_"There is a possibility," Maleficent replied, "But only if they make it this far. I have allies scattered in all worlds-" There was a cry from the room nearby "Pete!" Maleficent snapped "What have I told you about keeping our guests quiet?"_

_"Yes, Maleficent," Pete replied, "Right away. I'll go and make them be quiet."_

_"You do that," Maleficent waved Pete away. Pete left the room, and entered a nearby room, closing the door behind him._

_"Are the others ready?" The speaker asked._

_Maleficent looked up to him, from the viewing pad, smiled, and nodded "They are all in place. We will just have to see who is first."_

_"Yes. I had best be going," the speaker informed Maleficent "Especially if my world is first."_

_"Very well," Maleficent allowed him to leave and he began to float towards the door "Oh, and Spooky," he stopped "Try not to destroy your world too much. I will still need to visit your world to absorb all the darkness from it, and I can't do that if you have destroyed it."_

_Spooky gave a swift nod, and vanished. Maleficent watched him go. He could, in the long run, prove quite useful._

_"Are you sure that he will be able to defeat Sora and the King?" __Maleficent looked back to the person who had spoken. He was about 5 foot 8 1/2 inches tall, but despite this, he looked short next to Maleficent. He had white hair, very wrinkled skin, rotting teeth and yellow eyes. He was wearing a long black cloak which covered him completely and his yellow eyes shone out from deep within the dark hood of the cloak. _

_Maleficent smiled "I have all faith in Spooky. If the others fail, he won't, for he is Darkness embodied; the perfect ally. I don't know why I didn't team up with him before. I could have defeated Sora years ago if I had!"_

_"If Spooky does fail, then I will not," he informed her, "I can assure you of that promise, Maleficent."_

_"I will hold you to that promise, my wrinkly friend." Maleficent looked to him "Now, don't you need to return to your world? You have to keep the peace."_

_"Indeed, I do." He replied, and began to walk past her. She did not watch him go and only spoke when he reached the door "Do not fail me, Palpatine. If you do, I will not be there to save you. I will sever my alliance with you and allow the King and his lackeys to finish you." __He bowed his head under the cloak as a sign of acknowledgement, and left the room. _

* * *

><p>"Now," Merlin began, as Riku and Kairi returned "These clothes, like Sora's, will allow you to access drive forms. This will help you on your journey, as drive forms can be very useful, in the right circumstances of course." He waved his wand and summoned a yellow orb "Take the orb, Riku."<p>

Riku, dressed in a version of his outfit that was white on one side and black on the other, reached out and took the orb. The moment that the orb touced his hand, he threw back his arms and head, and erupted in a flash of darkness. Once the darkness had subsided, Riku was revealed. He was wearing what looked to be armour. It covered him, completely, and only left his face visible. The armour was a dark purple, except for the arms which were black. A black cloak, clasped together just in front of his neck by a heart-shaped brooch the colour of deep royal purple, hung about his shoulders and draped his back in shadow.

"Now you, dear." Merlin waved his wand again, and another orb appeared. Kairi, still in her very zippered dress, reached out to take it and was engulfed in a bright white light. Once the light had subsided, Kairi was wearing a mid lengthed dress, which came down to her knees and was a bright white. She had a pair of white shoes, and a pair of white tights. A purple strap slung diagonally across her chest, a simple leather quiver stocked with twenty grey goose-feather fletched arrows attached to it. Inside of the quiver was also an unstrung tan-coloured composite bow. Her hair was tied up in a bun, with two strands that hung down by the side of her face. She also wore two white gloves. She examined herself in a mirror, and Riku looked himself over.

"Eh, I don't really know if that suits you Kairi," Yuffie said, tisking and shaking her head. "I mean... the dress, the bow, and the bun all together? I don't think it's you." She slyly turned her violet eyes on Sora. "What do you think Sora?"

The brunette glanced wildly at the smirking Yuffie for putting him on the spot before turning his cerulean eyes towards Kairi. She was looking at him expectantly, with Riku smirking in amusement behind her. Traitor. He could feel the sweat running down his face and dripping into the collar of the grey clothes, which he had worn for a year "Well Kairi, I uh... How do I put this?"

"Sora." The boy snapped his head towards the King at the call of his name, relieved that he'd been pulled out of that little predicament. "You, Donald and Goofy will be travelling together, while Kairi and Riku will be travelling with me. This makes it easier for us, since Sora, Donald and Goofy are used to each other's fighting styles, and I am used to Riku's. Kairi will soon learn to adapt."

"Are you sure that it's a good idea, Your Majesty?" Sora asked, "For us to split up, I mean." He added, at the look on the King's face.

The King gave a nod. "I do," He replied. "Splitting up will make it easier for us to travel through more worlds in a shorter space of time. We will contact you, Sora, when it is time for us to meet back here, at Radiant Garden, to discuss what we have found out."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Sora replied.

Mickey looked to the three of them "I know that the three of you have only been together for a month, but it is much easier. Sora, Donald and Goofy know each other's fighting styles and know how to use that to their advantage." The King smiled. "I didn't just reach into a hat and pull out names on bits of paper." The King, actually, had done just that, but he wasn't going to tell that to Riku or the others. "Now, if everyone is ready, I think it is time for us to leave."

The King opened the door, so that they could leave, and gasped.

* * *

><p><em>"The King, whom you're so worried about, is a mouse?" The person who had spoken was an anthropomorphized rabbit. She wore a dark purple cloak, which covered all of her except for her face and the front of her hair. She wore a pair of dark orangey-brown shoes and a dress of the same colour, the dress covering her from her bosoms to her knees. The dress was hidden underneath the dark purple cloak. Her hair came from the top of her head and split out in two bird beaklike shapes. It was an orangey-yellow colour. She had a pink nose, blue eyes and thick brown eyelashes. Purple eye shadow covered the top of her eyes, and she had a faint pink blush on her cheeks. Her skin was a faint orange and she had two large rabbit ears which dangled behind her head and were light pink inside.<em>

_"Just because you're a sorceress, and only an apprentice at that, does not mean that you can't acknowledge Sora as a threat," Maleficent replied, keeping her voice firm "Sora is a powerful boy on his own; the Keyblade just makes him stronger."_

_The rabbit had frowned at the mention of her only being an apprentice, but smiled, sickly, to Maleficent "I do take him as a threat. If he has been able to defeat you, then he must be very powerful." This was the wrong thing to say, as Maleficent silenced her with a glare._

_"I doubt that a young woman like yourself could defeat Sora, but… perhaps, you could test him. Go down to the Bailey and test Sora for me."_

_"Yes, Maleficent." The rabbit bowed, and left the room. Maleficent watched her go with rapt interest. Perhaps she, like Spooky, could prove useful in the long run._

* * *

><p>Mickey summoned his Keyblade, this time in the guise of the Star Seeker, and leaped forward. The woman who stood in front of him waved a hand, and the King was thrown aside, landing on the floor nearby with a thump. The woman laughed. "You, Mouse, are not my target. I am under orders to test someone named Sora."<p>

Sora exited Merlin's house and summoned his Keyblade. It was the familiar silver bladed Keyblade with the large yellow handle. "You were sent to test me? Who sent you?"

The woman laughed, and raised a hand. A large white blast, which looked like a small white star, exploded from her hand, and narrowly missed Sora. He charged forward with his Keyblade drawn, and jumped into the air. A few moments later, he was lunging through the air with the Keyblade as he activated his single Trinity Limit. The Trinity Limit, being powerful, made Sora glow red with pure power. Despite the Keyblade hitting her, the woman did not flinch, nor did she move. The Trinity Limit ended, and Sora growled to himself. He ran forward, leaped into the air, and brought the Keyblade down onto her head. Or, at least, he _tried_ to. The woman held up a hand, and stopped him. He was launched backwards, and landed, on the floor, next to the King, with a thump.

The woman smiled "She was right to send me to test you. You're simple-minded, possess a strong sense of justice, and you have an unrelenting heart. You're impulsive and - by the looks of how quickly you charged at me - you're quick and easy to anger." Sora got back to his feet, and his Keyblade returned to his hand. He raised it, ready to charge at her, and a few moments later he did just that. The woman sneered. "You're also stubborn, and you don't know when to quit."

"Who sent you?" Sora demanded to know, as he brought the Keyblade down onto her head. She laughed, and knocked him aside with her magic.

"Wouldn't you like to know who sent me, Sora? Well, you're not going to find out. See ya!" She vanished with a twinkling noise. A small part of a rainbow, with the normal seven colours on it, bounced off of one wall, and then the other, before it flew off towards Villain's Vale.

Mickey growled as he got to his feet "She must be working with Maleficent."

* * *

><p><em>Maleficent smiled as the woman appeared in a small rainbow "You did well."<em>

_The woman raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms "You sound surprised, Maleficent."_

_Maleficent shook her head "Not at all. I only work with the best, after all. Now, I hear that you have a small problem in your world?"_

_"Yes," The woman replied, waving her hand. The image of a dragon and a cheetah appeared on the viewing pad. "They've managed to get in, but The Sorceress has everything under control. They'll be terminated soon enough!"_

_"Are you sure? I hear that they're halfway through your world." Unlike normal humans this man had yellow skin. He was five foot three inches tall, and his head was also hammer-like in shape. He had the letter 'N' on his forehead. He was wearing a lab coat, complete with yellow gloves and black shoes. He had three strands of hair. Two of them were curly, and came out of the sides of his head, and the third stuck out of the top of his head. He also had a goatee, with a connected moustache. The goatee was drawn into the shape of three spikes, with the middle spike being the longest._

_The woman glared to him "At least the sorceress has not failed yet. You've failed, three times, in your mission to kill your enemy."_

_The man wringed his hands together "I have," he admitted "But, with Maleficent's help, my newest creation will be unstoppable!"_

_The woman looked to Maleficent "You're helping him?"_

_Maleficent nodded "Why shouldn't I help the good doctor?" She asked, gesturing to the man in question "All I am doing, is providing the doctor with enough Darkness to power his creation, nothing more. I do not need to interfere with his world, as there is enough evil there already, and, I will not interfere with the working of the worlds. I will allow events to play out in whatever way they wish to. It is only this world, and my own, that I will __interfere with."_

_"I thought that you lived to interfere in the working of worlds?" The woman asked._

_"I do not," Maleficent replied. "I interfere in the worlds, but only if there is not enough Darkness in it. The doctor's world does not need me to interfere. There is already enough Darkness there, Bianca."_

_Bianca raised an eyebrow "Very well." She replied "If you will excuse me, Maleficent, I have to return to my own world for a bit. I have to keep an eye on the...interferences in my world."_

_Maleficent waved her off "Go, but be careful." Bianca raised an eyebrow at Maleficent's apparent care for her, and disappeared in a flash of rainbow and a twinkling noise. The rainbow bounced off of the walls, and flew out of the door._

_The doctor moved towards the door as well "I will need to get back to my world as well, Maleficent." Maleficent nodded, and waved him away._

_He reached the door, and Maleficent spoke "Neo..." He looked back to her. "Do not fail me. If you do, then I will allow the King and his lackeys to finish you."_

_Neo gulped, and left the room. Maleficent, seeing his fear, waited until the door was closed and laughed._

* * *

><p>"Maleficent must have more allies than we thought," Mickey began, as he sat in the chair "We thought that she just had six, but that woman, wasn't part of the original six."<p>

"Her name is Bianca." Merlin informed the King as he waved his wand and summoned a screen and a projector "She's from a place called The Forgotten Worlds. They can only be accessed by mole holes. It's a world, which gets its power, from the magic of dragons."

"Dragons?" Leon asked, from his familiar position. He was leaning against the wall with one leg straight and the other pressed against the wall.

Merlin nodded "Yes, Leon, dragons. But dragons haven't been in The Forgotten Worlds for over a thousand years. Bianca should have lost her magic..." Merlin waved his wand, and the projector activated itself. Pictures, of the Forgotten Worlds, appeared on the screen "...Maleficent must have taken a dragon from The Forgotten Worlds. This is the only way that Bianca can still have her magic."

"So," Riku began "If we can find this dragon, and take it back to it's world, then Bianca will lose her magic?"

"Perhaps," Merlin agreed, "But, I do not know if Maleficent does have a dragon. It could be Maleficent that is fueling Bianca's powers. She can, after all, transform into a dragon."

"So, we're going to have to take out Maleficent, just in case she is the one fueling Bianca's powers?" Riku asked. Merlin nodded his agreement and waved his wand. The pictures of the Forgotten Worlds disappeared and the screen rolled itself up as the projector disappeared.

Mickey got to his feet "We'd best be going. We've got a lot of exploring to do, it seems. Especially if Bianca _is_ working with Maleficent." He moved to the door, and opened it. Two Gummi Ships were now outside, and Cid was stood near them.

The Gummi Ships looked like traditional Gummi Ships. They were large and red, with the occasional splash of yellow, and they were made of Gummi Blocks. Guns, of all different colours, littered the bottom of the ship and they pointed in all directions. These ships it seemed, were for fighting, and not merely for travelling.

Sora, Donald and Goofy entered the first Gummi Ship, while Mickey, Riku and Kairi entered the second. Both the Gummi Ships roared into life, shot into the sky, and disappeared with a twinkle.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Not much happened, I know, but things will begin to pick up in the next chapter. Do you like the people that Maleficent it working with? There may be more later, I am undecided at the moment. What do you think of the Drive Forms for Riku and Kairi?<strong>

**Review Please.**


	3. The Village Of Pacs

_**Author Note:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, have discussed things with DarthKingdom and ShireFolk, before starting and posting this story and I am grateful for their help. Hopefully my story will be as good as their stories are. I will see, won't I, by the reviews that you give me. _

_**Disclaimer:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, Namco Ltd, 20th Century Fox, Insomniac Games, Sony Computer Entertainment, Universal Interactive Studios, Traveller's Tales, or anything that you recognise. The only things that I own are the plot and the O.C.s, unless, of course, I state otherwise. _

_**Review Replies: **MysteryGirl: I put her in because I have a good idea for her. Don't worry, I was going down the line of Mongoose/Ferret. I do not know if I will be setting her up with Riku. I am referring to your character as "her" because I haven't named her in the story yet and I don't want to give it away. As for being evil, well, she's not likely to be, but, I'm not giving it away yet. New Orleans may appear later, if I can fit it in._

_KingdomHeartsFreak: Palpatine WAS there, but, Lord Vader was not. Lord Vader was in his own world, where he belongs, and where Palatine returned to in the last chapter. As for the Rebel Alliance... well... wait and see. As for the spelling mistakes, I have a beta checking it for me, so I have replaced the chapter now that it has been corrected. I have shortened the appearances, since other people commented on it too. You will be seeing more of the heroes. The chapters will be split between Sora and Riku, but I am currently going along the lines of doing one world with one group, and THEN jumping to the other group in another world. After that, the villains should only appear when they're fought, and when they're discussing the downfall of other villains. Do you know who all of the villains in the previous chapter are? I hope so. I did not make the descriptions THAT hard. As for Maleficent calling Palpatine "My wrinkly friend" well, she is literally making fun of his appearance. To be honest, he can't hurt Maleficent, so she can make fun of him._

_Shire Folk: Hopefully, the chapter below is good enough.__ It should be. _

_**Special request(s):** Vote on the poll on my profile please. Your votes will help me decide, and, once I have decided, I can write, and upload, quicker._

_May The Strength Of The Keyblade Protect You._

* * *

><p><em>"You do have everything under control here, don't you, Spooky?" Maleficent asked, as she reached up to touch the tree. The moment that her hand touched the tree, it sparked and she pulled away.<em>

_"For now," He replied, floating a few feet behind her. "If he does reach me, I am going to need a weapon, Maleficent."_

_Maleficent plucked a plant from the side of the path, and clicked her fingers. The plant transformed into a green crystal. Next, she grasped her staff in both hands, raised it into the air and brought it down, with a thump. A few moments later, a staff handle rose from the ground. The top half of it was green while the bottom half was grey. A dark yellow palm sized circle on the bottom, completed the staff. Maleficent placed the green crystal on top, after which Spooky raised the staff and fired it into the air. A fireball exploded from the staff and soared over the cliff surrounding the back of the city, which was in a circular alcove that had formed before the city had been built. The cliff had large mounds growing out of it in different places._

_Four ghosts were floating near Spooky and Maleficent. The first ghost, completely red, had a pair of orange gloves on his hands and a jagged bottom. The other three ghosts were the same except they were blue, pink and orange and had green, pink and red gloves respectively. The four ghosts had large eyes with pupils in the shape of pizza with a slice missing. The pink ghost was the only ghost to have eyelashes, and they were a dark purple._

_Spooky began to float down the road and Maleficent spoke "Make sure that you do not let the Darkness engulf you, Spooky."_

_He laughed, openly "Your concern is not needed, Maleficent. The Darkness will not engulf me, for I am Darkness embodied."_

_"Very well then, I shall leave you to your little endeavour. Do not disappoint Spooky," Maleficent replied and disappeared in the familiar eruption of green and black fire._

* * *

><p>The Gummi Ship landed in a small clearing. The door swung open and Mickey, Riku and Kairi emerged. The clearing was surrounded by large rock walls and covered in thick green grass. The back of the clearing had a concrete path leading off towards the woods and the front of the clearing had the other half of the concrete path, which lead into a village, circled a tree, and spread off to each of the houses in the village.<p>

The houses in the village were all circular, and had green, blue and purple roofs. The green roofed house had a curved arrow made out of circles on top of it, and the blue roofed house had a large telescope jutting out into the air. Trees filled the gardens and cliff edges and bushes, in the shape of pizza with a slice missing, were dotted around the town.

"Where are we, Your Majesty?"

"This, Riku, Kairi, is Pac-Village." The King seemed to have been here before "I have a friend here. I wish to visit him, as he may know something about Maleficent's plan."

"Do you think that he'll be able to help, Your Majesty?" Kairi asked, looking down to the mouse, who shrugged.

"We will find out soon enough." The King replied, as he moved to the blue roofed building. He knocked on the blue door. The door swung open a few moments later and the King gasped. The room had been turned upside down. Everything had been broken, or destroyed, and one of the windows, the same shape as the bushes outside, was smashed.

"What happened here?" Riku asked, as he leaned down to pick up a picture frame.

The King looked anxious as he replied "I don't know..." Suddenly, both of his ears pricked up in alert and he laughed.

Kairi looked to Riku, who shrugged in reply. Neither of them knew why the King was laughing. They got their answer a few moments later. There was a flash of light, and the sound of crashing metal, as the King's Keyblade collided with a yellow frying pan.

Riku summoned his Way to Dawn Keyblade and Kairi's flowery Keyblade appeared in her hand a few moments later. The King raised a hand to stop them, and lowered his own Keyblade.

"Ah gosh, Professor."

The Professor must have recognised the King's voice as he lowered the frying pan "Mickey?"

The Professor was a large, round yellow ball, with a square academic hat on his head. He had two eyes that looked like pizza with a slice missing, a white moustache directly below a small lump for a nose. A pair of glasses sat on the top of his nose. He also had a pair of orange gloves on, and had a pair of black eyebrows. All together, the man seemed kind.

"He's a professor?" Riku asked, and Kairi shrugged in confusion.

The King smiled as he poured himself a cup of tea from the yellow kettle on the side "I assume that you did this to the room, Professor?" The King took a seat "To keep the Heartless away?"

The Professor nodded, "I did. The Heartless have been appearing more often since Spooky was released."

The King, who had just taken a sip of tea, spluttered in shock and sprayed the tea over Kairi "Sorry, Kairi - Did you say Spooky?" He directed the second part of the sentence at the Professor. The Professor nodded gravely and the King looked very worried.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but just who is Spooky?" Riku asked.

"He's a ghost, who was locked away about three thousand years ago." The King informed his friend "The Golden Fruit, on the tree outside, should have kept him imprisoned. I wonder why he is free?"

"Probably because there doesn't seem to be any fruit on the tree," Kairi stated from the doorway, as she pointed to the tree. The King's eyes went as wide as the size of his rather large ears. He put the cup of tea down onto the side and leaped from the chair. He moved to the door, and reached Kairi's side. She was right. The tree, in the middle of the village, which was normally abundant with the five Golden Fruit, was bare.

"Well what do you know?" The King asked, looking to the Professor "I should have seen that it was bare when we came into the village."

"Since the fruit is missing, the tree hardly appears visible to off-worlders." The Professor informed the King. He sighed, and moved to the doorway "Spooky cannot be defeated without the fruit. The fruit is the only thing that allows him to be imprisoned."

"Then why isn't someone out looking for it?" Riku asked.

"Someone is." The Professor replied "But we've not heard from him for days, and none of us can get into the forest. It's been surrounded by a dome of Darkness."

"Well gee I can help with that." Mickey answered "My Keyblade is able to unlock domes of Darkness."

"What about the Heartless?" Kairi asked, anxiously.

Almost as if her voice had summoned them a horde of Solider Heartless popped into existence around the street in front of them.

"Not again!" The Professor picked up his frying pan and readied himself. Riku and Kairi summoned their weapons, but the King was quicker. He charged forward into the fray of Soldier Heartless. He raised his Keyblade and pointed it into the air. Wind began swirling around him, and he rose into the air. His Keyblade began to shake and a white beam of light began to form at the end. The beam of light fired into the air and there was a loud bang as the sky began to fill with clouds. The clouds opened, and a large lightning bolt fell from the sky and hit the Heartless. They exploded with a large pop. The King landed back on the floor and jumped at the second load of Heartless "Riku, take Kairi to the woods and look for the Professor's friend. I'll hold the Heartless off!"

"But, Your Majesty-"

_"GO!"_ The King rolled forwards in the air and pointed the Keyblade at the forest. The dome of Darkness disappeared.

Kairi began to head towards the forest and Riku followed her. He stopped, at the edge of the forest, and saw the King take down a Large Body Heartless in one swipe of the Keyblade. The King would be fine, Riku noted, as he and Kairi disappeared into the woods. Neither of them noticed the two eyes watching them until it was too late. Kairi screamed as a pair of orange gloves grabbed her waist and pulled her into the trees. Riku summoned his Keyblade and leaped at the trees, but it was too late. Kairi was gone.

There was the sound of something flickering, and the dome of Darkness reactivated itself, leaving Riku trapped on the path, Kairi missing in the woods, and Mickey still in the village.

"You must be Riku..." Riku raised his Keyblade, and gasped. Spooky was floating a few feet in front of him. Spooky was, with his horns, about six inches taller than he was "...Maleficent said that either you, or Sora, would arrive. It's a pity that you're the traitor, and not the hero but, even though you're not Sora, I'm still going to enjoy this! Prepare to meet your doom!"

"Bring it!" Riku readied himself and Spooky fired the staff at him.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued.<em>


	4. A Spooktacular Showdown

_**Author Note:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, have discussed things with DarthKingdom and ShireFolk, before starting and posting this story and I am grateful for their help. Hopefully my story will be as good as their stories are. I will see, won't I, by the reviews that you give me. _

_**Disclaimer:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, Namco Ltd, 20th Century Fox, Insomniac Games, Sony Computer Entertainment, Universal Interactive Studios, Traveller's Tales, It's a Laugh Productions, or anything that you recognise. The only things that I own are the plot and the O.C.s, unless, of course, I state otherwise. _

_**Review Replies: **MysteryGirl: I did not say that she didn't have a name, but that I was not writing in the chapter, to keep some confusion about who she is; I did get your name, and I am keeping the name you suggested. I have seen Anastasia. As for Kairi being a D.I.D. I am sorry, but it works for now. _

_KingdomHeartsFreak: Pac-Man... well... wait and see. Anyway, onto your question. The other prisoners? You MAY see them. I am not giving anything away in these replies. _

_Anomalous: Thank you for your kind words. I am glad that you liked it. They should be finding the dragon in question. He might be in that world, or he might not be._

_**Special request(s):** Vote on the poll on my profile please. Your votes will help me decide, and, once I have decided, I can write, and upload, quicker._

_May The Strength Of The Keyblade Protect You._

* * *

><p><em>Kairi, having been captured, was thrown into a cage with a thump. Getting to her feet, and rubbing her sore bottom, she moved to the edge of the cage and grabbed the bars. The bars fizzed and glowed red. Kairi yelped and leaped backwards glancing down at her now burnt palms. She watched the four ghosts float off into the forest, before slumping to the floor and looking at her useless hands.<em>

_"Hey, don't worry. We'll get out of here."_

_Kairi looked up. It was another ball. Like the Professor, he was a large yellow ball with two yellow legs. His eyes, like the Professor's, looked like two pizzas with a slice missing, but his eyes were blue. He had two triangle shaped eyebrows, a pair of red gloves and a pair of red shoes. A smile filled his face._

_"Why are you in here?"_

_"The same reason you are." He replied, smiling "The ghosts got me."_

_"Why did they take you?" Kairi asked "For that matter why'd they take me? Well I guess it could be because I'm travelling with King Mickey but he didn't even come into the forest with us. And why me and not Riku? I mean he's the one I'd rather lock in a cage..." she continued muttering for a bit pissed at how she managed to be in this world for less than an hour before getting kidnapped again!_

_"Oh, you know the King then?" The ball asked ignoring the rest of her comments with good humour, "He's good friends the Professor. I'm Pac-Man, the Professor's nephew. Anyway," he moved back to his original point "Don't worry. The Ghosts and I have been doing this since we left school. I chase them, then they chase me, then I chase them, and the cycle goes on."_

_"That's why they took you?" Kairi asked, confused._

_"Oh, heavens no!" He replied, as if it was obvious "They took me because I've been out collecting these." He reached into his pocket and pulled out five different fruits. An apple, two cherries, a pear, two bananas and a strawberry, they were all golden as if crafted rather than grown._

_He gave a smile "I can easily get out of here, but I wanted to see how long it took the ghosts to realise it." He laughed a bit, and smiled, before frowning "They're dumber than I remember... either that, or they're scared. It's no fun when it's easy."_

_He reached out, and took Kairi's hands, the burns healed. Smiling he got to his feet, and began running on the spot. Smoke began to rise from the bottom of his boots, and he rolled forward very fast. He crashed against the side of the cage. It didn't move. He held up a hand, and counted on his fingers "Three... two... one..."_

_The side of the cage creaked and fell to the floor "Voila."_

_The trees moved, and Pac-Man froze. The Blue ghost emerged from the trees. He and Pac-Man locked eyes and Pac-Man smiled. He reached into what seemed to be a non-existent pocket and pulled out a glowing yellow ball. The ghost looked horrified, but resigned. Pac-Man ate the ball and the ghost, already blue, went a dark blue, turned, and ran away._

_"Come on!" Pac-Man called, as he sprinted after the ghost "And keep that Key of yours around. You'll probably need it!"_

* * *

><p>Riku ran forward and jumped over the fireball that exploded from the end of Spooky's staff. Riku brought his Keyblade down. It collided, with a metallic clang, against Spooky's staff. Spooky threw Riku backwards, and fired again. This time, however, he fired it into the air.<p>

A bolt of lightning struck the floor in front of Riku, and the ground behind Spooky. Spooky laughed as the lightning struck the ground again. Riku raised his Keyblade, and Spooky raised his staff. He pointed it at Riku and fired. A ball of ice flew towards Riku, followed by an orange ball. The orange ball hit the floor and burst into flames that tracked Riku as he moved.

"Come on!" Spooky called "You've got the Darkness in you, use it!"

"Never!" Riku snapped "I can beat you without it!"

"Well then," Spooky smiled menacingly, and lowered his staff "Go for it. I'm wide open for an attack."

Riku leaped forward, and Spooky laughed as Riku's Keyblade came down. A portal of Darkness opened and Spooky disappeared through it. Riku felt his heart pull, and gasped, dropping the Way To Dawn Keyblade in shock. He flew through the portal and landed with a thump on the other side. He managed to grab his Keyblade and heard a cry of "Riku!" before his heart pulled again. Clutching his chest, he got to his feet.

The portal closed behind him, and Spooky looked furious. Riku looked over his shoulder. Kairi, The King, and Pac-Man were stood where the portal had been formally. Pac-Man held up the Golden Fruit, and they began to spira around him. Spooky, when he had opened the portal, had made one grave mistake as he had forgotten one crucial thing; The Golden Fruit Tree. The Golden Fruit Tree, which was a very powerful tree, could open portals too. A portal opened. The fruit flew through the portal, and the five respective fruits returned to their places on the Golden Fruit Tree. Pac-Man glowed a bright gold, and Spooky snarled as the Portal closed, and the portal that he had created re-opened.

"Even if I can't kill you, Pac-Man, I can certainly kill this young lady!"

He raised his staff, and pointed it at Kairi. A ball of Darkness, about the size of a human head, flew towards Kairi. Pac-Man went to take the hit, but was pushed aside by Riku, who leaped in front of Kairi and spread his arms wide. The ball of darkness his Riku, and melted into him. Riku placed a hand to his heart, Darkness began to rise from him and he looked up to Spooky. His eyes, normally a teal colour, had gone bright yellow.

Spooky looked angry, and gripped his staff tighter than before.

"You were right." Riku informed him "I am a denizen of Darkness, but unlike you, I know how to use it properly."

Behind him, Riku could hear a revving noise. He summoned his Keyblade back to his hand and leaped forward. Spooky, caught off guard by the revving which was coming from Pac-Man, was unable to block the hit in time. He was knocked backwards, and rocked in the air for a moment.

He began to growl angrily. The portal of Darkness fizzed again, and things began to fly through it. Fences, chairs and boxes began to rise into the air, and began to circle the battlefield. The King, being so light, was nearly blown off of his feet. His experience from the last time he was here reminded him what he needed to do. He dug his Keyblade into the ground and held on for dear life as he rocked in the wind.

The revving noise continued to intensify. Riku looked back to Pac-Man and nodded. Riku leaped forward, and Pac-Man timed his release carefully. As Spooky blocked Riku's attack, Pac-Man released his power. He rolled through the air and collided with Spooky. Spooky was launched backwards. The portal of Darkness, which Spooky had created in the first place, had never closed since it had re-opened. He flew through it, and collided with the Golden Fruit Tree.

The Tree, recognizing its former prisoner, began to open at the base and a bright white light began to shine from within. It began to pull Spooky backwards, back into his former prison. Riku and the others were pulled back through the portal and the King barely managed to stab the Keyblade into the ground. The bright light engulfed Riku and destroyed the Darkness that he had absorbed.

"No! Noooooo!" Spooky attempted to fly away from the Tree "I... will... not... be... imprisoned... again!" He swiped for Pac-Man and Riku "Curse you, Pac-Man! Curse you, Riku!" The tree increased its power, and Spooky was sucked closer "My ghosts will free me again!" He lunged for Pac-Man before he was sucked back into his prison with a loud cry of _"Noooooooooooooo!"_

The Tree closed over Spooky, gave a burp, and everything was peaceful again. Pac People began to emerge from all over the city and began cheering. Pac-Man's dog, Chomp Chomp, stood in the doorway to Pac-Man's house.

"I knew he couldn't take Pac-Man!" The red ghost informed the other three "Especially with that boy helping Pac-Man!"

"Did he say we'd free him again?" The blue ghost, who had survived Pac-Man's attempts to eat him, asked as he looked back to the orange ghost, who nodded.

Chomp Chomp ran to his bowl, and ate the small yellow balls from inside it. The ghosts began to glow blue "Uh oh," The red ghost spoke "Let's get out of here!" The four ghosts screamed as Chomp Chomp charged at them. They floated off, over the hill, with Chomp Chomp barking loudly as he ran after them.

As the Pac People cheered, the Tree began to shake. The bottom opened, and a beam of light fired into the air. The King, who had now pulled his Keyblade out of the ground, pointed it into the air. Light began to build up at the end of the Keyblade, and it fired into the large Keyhole which had been created by the Tree's beam of light. There was the sound of a lock closing, the King smiled and the Tree closed again.

Chomp Chomp, it seemed, had been victorious in catching the ghosts as his nose was blue, and a small piece of one of the ghosts was hanging from his mouth. He let the piece of one of the ghosts fall to the floor by Pac-Man's feet as he barked happily by his master's side.

"I guess this means that you have to go?" The Professor asked Mickey, who nodded.

"We do," Mickey replied "Hopefully we'll see each other again."

"I hope so too." The Professor replied, shaking Mickey's hand.

Pac-Man smiled, and moved forward "You've all been a great help, and Pac-Village owes you a great debt. I want you to take this with you." Pac-Man placed a small jewel into Riku's hand. The jewel had a yellow circle on the front of it "If you use this, I will be called to your side. Summon me whenever you need me. I will do all I can to help you."

Riku closed his hand around the jewel and placed it into his pocket. Waving to the Pac People, Riku, Kairi and Mickey returned to the Gummi Ship. They entered the Gummi Ship. The engines activated, and it roared into the air, disappearing into a twinkle.

* * *

><p><em>"The boy used Spooky's Darkness against him? How is that possible?" The gerbil like creature asked. <em>

_"Spooky relied too much on the Darkness and forgot that both sides can use it" The female cecaelia spoke. "He underestimated Riku, and he paid the price for doing so."_

_"Indeed." Maleficent spoke, as she emerged and walked to the viewing pad "I have worked with Riku before, and he was a force to be reckoned with, even then..."_

_"So, how do we stop him?" The flame haired person asked._

_"We do not." Maleficent replied, and they all looked to her "At least, not yet. I will leave that for now. Riku, being a denizen of Darkness, cannot use Kingdom Hearts, but Sora can. He, being a denizen of light, can use the power of Kingdom Hearts to ruin our plans. Focus on stopping Sora, and if you come across Riku, the King, or any of the other Keybladers, then take them out. If there are less Keybladers, then there are less people to stop us."_

_Something crossed Bianca's mind. She had, to this moment, remained quiet, but now spoke "I meant to ask, Maleficent. Who is she?" __Bianca pointed to a woman, who was tall and had blonde hair, which was pulled back into a bun, and had a white flower in it. A brown beauty mark was on the bottom left of her chin, and she was wearing a vertically striped pinstripe suit. The collar of a pink, button up shirt stuck out of the collar, and she had a golden name tag on. The name tag, however, had not been filled in yet._

_"You will find out soon, Bianca. Do not worry." Maleficent replied, smiling. __If Bianca, or any of the others had any complaints with that, they certainly didn't speak, and remained quiet._

_The amazonian woman folded her arms, and her large white ice wand was pointed diagonally towards the top corner of the room. "I would love to stay and chat again, Maleficent, but I have to go. I have prisoners to torture... and a little boy to greet."_

_"Very well, Jadis." Maleficent waved her away "Remember what happened to Spooky. Do not let the Darkness take over you."_

_"Your concern is very touching, Maleficent, but it's hardly necessary. I've ruled my world for one hundred years. I'm not going to fail now." Jadis had reached the door. She pulled it open, and began to exit. She stopped, momentarily, in the doorway "You're welcome to visit whenever you wish." __She left, and the door closed behind her._

_The others soon took their leave as well, leaving Maleficent and Diablo alone. Maleficent lifted up a hand, stroked Diablo's head and smiled "Shall we check on our guests?" She asked. Diablo cawed in agreement and Maleficent headed to the nearby room._

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>


	5. The Land and The Sea

_**Author Note:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, have discussed things with DarthKingdom and ShireFolk, before starting and posting this story and I am grateful for their help. Hopefully my story will be as good as their stories are. I will see, won't I, by the reviews that you give me. _

_**Disclaimer:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, Namco Ltd, 20th Century Fox, Insomniac Games, Sony Computer Entertainment, Universal Interactive Studios, Traveller's Tales, It's a Laugh Productions, or anything that you recognise. The only things that I own are the plot and the O.C.s, unless, of course, I state otherwise. _

_**Review Replies: **KingdomHeartsFreak: The plot does thicken. You are right, Riku stands in the Twilight, able to wield both Darkness and Light. What's your guess for a world? I bet you're not expecting the one in the chapter below!_

_Anomalous: I am glad that you like my story. All of the characters will be revealed soon enough, I promise. As for what they are doing, well, I'm not revealing that..._

_MysteryGirl: I do not mind that you misunderstood. I can be oblivious sometimes too. Anastasia is a good movie, and, after watching it myself, it HAS, I must admit, become tempting to write, but I still do not know if I will put it in... Who would be best there I wonder? People getting captured is good. I am glad that you enjoyed my chapter._

_ChellusAuglerie: Oh, how right you are. The characters will be revealed soon enough, and then I think that you will like the characters. I have to agree with your statement about Pac-Man. It does rule. I am glad you liked the chapters._

_**Special request(s):** Vote on the poll on my profile please. Your votes will help me decide, and, once I have decided, I can write, and upload, quicker._

_May The Strength Of The Keyblade Protect You._

* * *

><p><em>"You know what to do, Morgana?" Maleficent asked the female cecaelia.<em>

_"I do, Maleficent," Morgana replied. Unlike Spooky, and the others, back at Villain's Vale, she was not looking at Maleficent and was rummaging through the ice cabinet nearby "And I, unlike Ursula, will not fail."_

_"Very well." Maleficent replied "I will leave you to your business then, Morgana."_

_Morgana laughed as Maleficent left in the familiar flash of fire. Her plan, she knew, could never fail as her sister's had._

* * *

><p>Triton, who had come to the surface for the presentation of his granddaughter, Melody, reached out and cupped his granddaughter's cheek. When Melody giggled, he smiled happily. He waved his trident and a large rainbow formed over the top of the ship.<p>

The Merfolk cheered, Melody clapped happily from the arms of her mother, Ariel, and the lookout threw some confetti down.

"My precious Melody," Triton began "I'm giving you this locket." He pulled on the two chains on either side, and it twinkled in the sunlight "So that you will never forget that part of your heart will always belong to the sea."

He opened it, and a yellow ball, about the size of a human palm rose into the air. Images of the Merfolk swimming around Atlantica shone from within. Melody laughed happily, Ariel smiled to her father, and Triton smiled back, before he closed the locket and went to place the locket in Melody's hands.

The surface of the water broke, and a large black tentacle exploded from beneath. It grabbed Melody, and pulled her towards the water. Ariel cried out her daughter's name, helplessly reaching for her daughter. Morgana, holding Melody above the water with one tentacle, and riding on two manatees with the other five, emerged from the water and skimmed along the surface, cackling as she did so. Merfolk panicked as she sailed through them.

"Ursula's crazy sister!" Sebastian exclaimed, as Flounder hid behind him.

Morgana reached the boat "I didn't miss the cake and ice cream did I?" She gave a cackling laugh.

Triton's eyes filled with a look of fury "Morgana!" The trident glowed a bright yellow "Surrender that baby, or I'll-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Morgana kissed Melody's cheek as she cut Triton's threat off "Ursula would've simply loved to have come," Morgana climbed up the side of the boat with her tentacles "But something came up. Now, now, what was it?" She pretended not to know the reason for her elder sister's absence as she sat on the edge of the boat "Oh, yes. You all shish kabobed her! One minute you're on top. The next you're sushi." Morgana reached out with one of her tentacles, and pulled Grimsby, a tall thin man, dressed entirely in black, close to her "Now, is that fair, Gramps, I ask you?" She pushed him away with her tentacle "But then, whoever said we had to play fair?" She grabbed the rigging with two tentacles and pulled herself onto it. She laughed, and called out to the sea "Oh, Undertow!"

A large shark, almost as big as the boat, emerged from the water "Make way, little Mershrimp, I'm coming through!" He knocked the Merfolk aside as he approached the boat. He opened his mouth expectantly, as Morgana hung over the edge with Melody near Undertow's mouth.

"Now," Morgana began "Hand over the Trident, or your precious granddaughter will be shark chow!"

"You can have anything you want." Triton conceded "Just don't harm little Melody!"

"Well, well," Morgana began, returning to the boat "I get the Trident. Avenge poor, unfortunate Ursula, and gain all the powers of the ocean, and it's not even ten o'clock. Not a bad morning."

Ariel glared at Morgana, when she noticed the shining hilt of Eric's sword. She pulled it out and swung it down onto one of the ropes. The rope snapped and pinged backwards.

"Hit the deck!" Eric cried; ducking as the sail, which had been held in place by the rope, swung through the air.

It collided, hard, with Morgana, knocking her backwards into the rigging, "Ho!" She exclaimed, as she collided with the rigging, which stretched and threw her into the water and into the two manatees "Ah! Whoa!"

Melody, now free from Morgana's grasp, was thrown into the air. She fell towards the water. Undertow leaped from the water as he tried to eat Melody and Eric used the rope, which Ariel had cut, to swing out and grab Melody.

Triton fired the trident at Undertow. It collided with him. He twitched for a moment, until he shrank. Eric caught Melody and swung back to the boat and Ariel scooped Melody into her arms, keeping her daughter safe.

"What have you done to me?" Undertow shrieked "Look at me! I'm an anchovy!"

"This isn't the end, Triton," Morgana informed Triton, angrily pointing at him "It's just the beginning!" Morgana began to spin on the spot. Her tentacles created black smoke below her.

"After her!" Triton ordered. His Atlantian Guards leaped towards Morgana, who had begun to cackle. As the two manatee swan into the smoke, Morgana cried "You'll never find me!" Undertow swam into the smoke and it disappeared as Triton's Atlantian Guards reached it. Morgana and her accomplices were gone. Morgana's voice echoed over the winds "But, I'll find you, and your precious granddaughter!"

"We shall not rest until that mad woman is vanquished! Find her!" Triton ordered, holding his Trident into the air. "FIND HER!" The Trident fired into the air, and lightning began to flash as Triton's voice echoed over the winds.

* * *

><p>Twelve years passed. Till one day, they arrived just as suddenly as they had twice before in the past; Sora, Donald, Goofy, this time on land wearing their proper shapes.<p>

Melody, aged twelve, waltzed around the floor with a blond haired boy. A few moments later, he gasped in pain and lifted his hand up. Sebastian was hanging off of his finger. He panicked, and Sebastian was launched into the air as they boy flailed around. The boy stumbled backwards, and landed, bottom first, into the punch bowl. The table broke underneath him.

A large, six tiered cake, on a trolley was being pushed out by the chef.

Sora, Donald and Goofy could see what was going to happen before it did. Sebastian fell into the cake, which sent cake flying everywhere.

"Eurgh," Donald muttered, and Goofy nodded his agreement as bits of cake flew at them.

Sora licked a bit of cake off of his finger "Hmm." He began "Vanilla, my favourite."

Melody ran to the table, and began apologizing.

"Well, I should say!" The boy replied, to Melody's apology. He had not realized that she was talking to Sebastian, who had informed her that he was booking himself on a cruise.

"Sebastian?" Melody asked.

"So..." The boy began.

"Who is she talking to?" One of the guests asked.

"She's talking to a crab!" Another howled in delight.

Louis, the chef who had pushed out the cake, wiped the cake off of his face. Then, he caught sight of Sebastian "You!"

"You!" Sebastian exclaimed, in fear.

"Saboteur!" Louis pulled out an axe and brought it down onto Sebastian, who narrowly avoided it by leaping to the floor. People all over the room began to laugh as Louis chased Sebastian around. Louis reached the table where Sebastian was. Sebastian was in a saucer which was on a plate. Louis grabbed the plate and Sebastian and the saucer were launched through the air. The composer ducked and Sebastian collided with the composer's wig, which went flying with him.

Melody looked horrified. She covered her eyes and began to run towards the stairs that would take her back to the corridor that led to her room. Ariel went to move forward. A few moments later, Melody screamed and a group of Shadow Heartless surrounded her. People began to panic, and started running around the room.

"Let's go!" Sora cried, summoning his Kingdom Key. Donald and Goofy nodded and the three of them ran forward, managing to surround Melody as the Heartless jumped forward.

"Melody!" Ariel cried, as more Shadow Heartless appeared in the room.

"This is useless!" Sora called to Donald and Goofy, who nodded. Goofy moved to Sora's side. Goofy threw his shield into the air, a Sora smacked it away. They repeated this three times, knocking the Heartless backwards. The two of them threw their weapons, which collided with the Heartless. They repeated this twice, knocking the Heartless away again. Goofy's feet began to smoke. Sora picked him up and aimed him "Ready? Fire!" Goofy flew through the air, colliding with the Heartless and destroying them.

"Anymore?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy. Donald shook his head as he struck the last Heartless with a bolt of thunder.

People began to mutter, as they took in the appearances of Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"What happened?" a man asked. His neighbour shrugged and shook his head.

"What were those things?" A woman asked, anxiously.

"Who are they?" Another woman asked, confused.

"What are they wearing?" A young girl, about twelve, who looked like a snob, asked. Donald had ignored the first three questions, but when his appearance came into question, he squawked angrily and waved his staff at the girl. Muttering words under his breath, it was only when Goofy hit him over the head with his shield that he stopped muttering and started ranting at Goofy.

Ariel hadn't spoken. She had reached the side of her daughter, Melody, and was looking at the Keyblade. She hadn't seen that weapon in twelve years, and now it was here. Could they be her friends from before? But they weren't in the sea!

"Sora? Donald? Goofy?" she asked almost hesitantly.

Donald stopped, as did Goofy. They both looked to Ariel.

Sora looked to her "Yes," he replied "That's us."

Since Ariel had aged by twelve years since She, Sora, Donald and Goofy had defeated Ursula for the second time, it took a moment for Sora, Donald and Goofy to realise who she was. Then, Ariel's identity hit Sora's brain like a ton of bricks.

"Ariel?" He asked.

Donald's jaw dropped, as did Goofy's.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>


	6. Beginning The Search

_**Author Note: **I, KingdomHeartsNerd, have discussed things with DarthKingdom, ShireFolk and my fabulous and brilliant beta, Goldpen, __before starting and posting this story and I am grateful for their help. Hopefully my story will be as good as their stories are. I will see, won't I, by the reviews that you give me. _

_**Disclaimer:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, Namco Ltd, 20th Century Fox, Insomniac Games, Sony Computer Entertainment, Universal Interactive Studios, Traveller's Tales, It's a Laugh Productions, or anything that you recognise. The only things that I own are the plot and the O.C.s, unless, of course, I state otherwise. _

_**Review Replies: **MysteryGirl: I'm glad that you're surprised. That was what I was hoping for. There are more surprises to come._

_Anomalous: The Time difference will be explained in the chapter below._

_KingdomHeartsFreak: I will, eventually, be going there. Sora has to be freaked out. Who wouldn't be?_

_CMR Rosa: The time difference, as stated in my reply to Anomalous, will be explained in the chapter. As for the worlds, I will consider them._

_ShireFolk: As promised, she has been added in above. Since I use this default title section for the top of the chapters, she should be added in from now on. The only thing I change is the Special Request(s) section, the Disclaimer, if I add someone new in, and the review replies. The review replies is the only thing that changes in each chapter. Most of the other stuff only changes from time to time. _

_**Special request(s):** Vote on the poll on my profile please. Your votes will help me decide, and, once I have decided, I can write, and upload, quicker._

_May The Strength Of The Keyblade Protect You._

* * *

><p>Sora, Donald and Goofy watched as Ariel moved to the bed. They had watched Melody run from the party in a flood of tears, and had gone with Ariel to Melody's room.<p>

"Oh, sweatheart. I'm so sorry," Ariel apologised to Melody, who was sitting on the bed with her legs up to her chest.

"What's wrong with me?" Melody asked, sniffing.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with you." Ariel assured her daughter.

"Mum!" Melody cried "I'm the Princess of Disaster!" She fell sideways onto the quilt and began to cry.

"Being a teenager..." Ariel began, blowing some hair out of her face and placing a hand onto Melody's black hair "... is hard, and, uh... All kids your age feel... awkward."

Melody, who wasn't really paying attention looking at the locket held in her hand; wiped the dirt off of it and read the front "Melody? What is this? My name's on here."

She flipped it open and Ariel gasped as a bright yellow ball of light floated above it. Twinkling music echoed from it as Sora, Donald and Goofy moved to the bed.

"That song," Melody began "Where have I heard it? It's Atlantica! With Merpeople and everything," Melody seemed a little confused for a moment "Mother... You always said it was just an old fish tail."

**_"What?"_**

Ariel ignored the outcry from Sora, Donald and Goofy and snatched the locket off of Melody "Where did you get this?" She asked.

"I... I found it," Melody replied, keeping her voice quiet.

"You went over the wall, didn't you?" Ariel was furious.

"Actually," Melody interrupted, slightly smug "I went under it. I hate that stupid wall."

"Melody, you know you're not allowed in the sea!" Ariel snapped at her daughter.

"But, why?" Melody asked. She stood up "And why does that necklace have my name on it?"

"Melody!" Ariel interrupted "Listen to me-"

"You're hiding something from me," Melody stated.

Ariel had finally had enough "You deliberately disobeyed me! I never want you going out there again, do you hear me? It's dangerous in the sea!"

"How'd you know?" Melody snapped back "You've never even been in it." She cried, snatched the necklace off of Ariel, and ran from the room.

"Melody-" Ariel tried to protest. The door swung open, and Melody ran through it, narrowly avoiding Eric, who was stood in the doorway.

"We'll be outside," Sora could see that Ariel and Eric needed time alone, and ushered Donald and Goofy from the room.

* * *

><p>Once Eric and Ariel had finished talking, they joined Sora, Donald and Goofy out in the courtyard.<p>

"Melody?" Ariel called.

"Melody's gone! Melody's gone! Melody's gone!" Sebastian came running across the grass to them, crying loudly at the top of his voice.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" Ariel asked. She hadn't seen Sebastian at the party and didn't know that it was him who had caused everything to go wrong.

Sebastian threw himself at Ariel's feet "It's all my fault! I tried to stop her! I don't deserve to live!" He blew his nose on the bottom of Ariel's dress.

"Gone?" Ariel asked "Gone where?"

"Out-" Sebastian faltered "Out to the sea!" He cried, and blew his nose on Ariel's dress again.

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked "Where could she be going?"

"To whoever the bad guy is in this world, perhaps?" Sora interrupted. Ariel and Eric looked to him.

"He's probably right, Ariel," Eric informed her "That's why we've been lying to Melody for all these years. To keep her out of the sea and away from Morgana."

"Morgana?" Sora asked "So she's the one who's trying to mess up more than her own world? It's a good thing that we're here to help."

Initially, he did not regret saying those words. Once Ariel slapped him in the face, however, he did regret those words.

"Where were you twelve years ago?" She asked "Why weren't you here to help us then?"

"Hold it!" Sora interrupted, massaging his red cheek "Twelve years?" He asked, confused "It's been a matter of months for us."

"Time works differently in other worlds," Donald informed him "A matter of months for us could be twelve years for another world."

"Well," Sora began throwing both arms into the air "Why didn't you tell me that before we arrived? That would have helped."

"Anyway..." Eric interrupted, before a full argument broke out between Sora and Donald "Hadn't we better go and look for Melody."

"Good idea." Goofy agreed.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Daddy, I'm so worried."<p>

Ariel, Eric, Sora, Donald and Goofy stoood in a large ship on the other side of the wall surrounding the castle. Triton was floating in a geyser of water at the edge of the ship.

"Everything's going to be alright, Ariel." Triton assured her "We have search parties scouring the ocean. I'm going to join them now, myself."

"Ariel," Eric began, placing his hands onto Ariel's shoulders "Maybe you should go with him."

"But, Eric-"

"I need to stay here and lead the search on land. But you know these waters, and you know our daughter." Eric gently took Ariel's face in his hands and turned her so that she was looking at him "You have to go."

"It may be dangerous." Triton informed Ariel.

"Eric's right Daddy." Ariel replied "I should've known I couldn't keep Melody from the sea. It's a part of her... and a part of me." She turned back to Eric, and momentarily took his hands in hers "I have to go."

The Trident lit up and Ariel hugged Eric.

"Bring her home." Eric muttered to Ariel, who then stepped up to the side of the boat, and spread her arms wide.

"Wait," Ariel stopped, and looked over her shoulder. Sora had moved forward "I'm coming too."

"And us." Donald and Goofy informed their friend.

"Very well," Triton informed Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Thank you," Ariel informed her friends, who shrugged it off.

Sora stepped up to the edge of the boat and spread his arms wide "Give it your best shot, Donald."

Donald stepped back, and fired his staff into the air. A blast of red erupted into the air and struck the clouds. The clouds opened, and the beam of red light struck Sora, who rose, high into the air. The red light engulfed Sora. With a loud crackle, Sora lurched and dove forward. With a splash, he hit the surface of the water and dove beneath it.

With a splash, Donald and Goofy joined him. They swam to the surface and watched. Ariel held her head high, and spread her arms wide again. Triton fired the Trident at her and she rose into the air. Her hair, which was up in a bun, came undone and cascaded down her shoulders. Her dress flapped and faded away to be replaced by her two purple bra shells and her long green tail. Her earrings disappeared.

Triton stopped firing and pulled the Trident gently back to him, and with a splash, Ariel plunged into the water below.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>


	7. The Keyblade vs The Trident

_**Author Note: **I, KingdomHeartsNerd, have discussed things with DarthKingdom, ShireFolk and my fabulous and brilliant beta, Goldpen, __before starting and posting this story and I am grateful for their help. Hopefully my story will be as good as their stories are. I will see, won't I, by the reviews that you give me. _

_**Disclaimer:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, Namco Ltd, 20th Century Fox, Insomniac Games, Sony Computer Entertainment, Universal Interactive Studios, Traveller's Tales, It's a Laugh Productions, or anything that you recognise. The only things that I own are the plot and the O.C.s, unless, of course, I state otherwise. _

_**Review Replies: **CMR Rosa: Another group of villains? Maybe once a few more of Maleficent's are killed off. I can barely keep up with Maleficent's, and she still has a few more to be named, and a few more to appear yet._

_Anomalous: Personally, me neither. And I do have some worlds where Maleficent is NOT involved. Maleficent may be wicked, but she is not stupid. Having TOO MANY allies increases the risk of a rebellion._

_Mystery Girl: That world is SO tempting. Oh... would you settle for the characters, if not the world? If you will accept the characters then I have the PERFECT place for them._

_KingdomHeartsFreak: Leave Sora alone, I need him for my story. You can have Jack... for now... As for Ariel slapping Sora, well, he has been away for twelve years, in her timeline. A fic with Ariel and Jack Sparrow... Oh! I have read that fic, it was good! I may be able to get more slapping in..._

_**Special request(s):** Vote on the poll on my profile please. Your votes will help me decide, and, once I have decided, I can write, and upload, quicker._

_May The Strength Of The Keyblade Protect You._

* * *

><p>"Ah, don't worry, Ariel," Flounder, who had recently been reunited with Ariel, Sora, Donald and Goofy, began "We'll find her."<p>

"Can I ask something?" Sora interrupted "Why did you lie to Melody all these years?"

"To keep her safe, Sora. Morgana will stop at nothing to get her. I thought that if I kept her away from the sea, then Morgana wouldn't be able to get her."

Sora let a small smile cross his face, and he placed a hand onto Ariel's shoulder "Flounder's right. We'll find her."

Ariel looked away, and closed her eyes as she hung her head. Then, she looked up, opened her eyes and gasped "Daddy!" She cried, swimming to him "The Trident!" She pointed to the holder, next to Triton's throne, which normally had the Trident in it. But now, it was empty.

"But that's not possible," Sebastian began, landing on the holder "Nobody can remove the Trident from the stand except you, Sire; you or one of your descendants."

As Sebastian continued to speak, Ariel noticed something twinkling on her father's throne and swept down to reach for it. "Melody," she spoke. It was Melody's locket. "But how could she have gotten here?" Ariel asked.

"Morgana," Triton replied "If she gets her hands on my Trident..." He swam to a nearby Merman "Double the search parties! I want every creature in the ocean on patrol!"

Two large black manatees floated overhead. Sora looked up, as did Ariel and the others. "That," Sora began pointing with a finger, "Looks suspicious."

Sora was right. It was suspicious since Manatees had been banned from Atlantica over 30 years before. "Wait a minute," Ariel interrupted her friend "I know those two." Ariel and Flounder swam after them.

Sora turned to Donald and Goofy "Come on. Let's go!" They followed them out of the Castle, and out into the open seas. The water soon turned cold and icy as the two manatees reached Morgana's giant ice stronghold.

"So, there it is," Ariel spoke, as she stopped behind one of the flanks of ice. Flounder protested as she ordered him to go back and a small argument broke out.

"Say, what's all the whispering about?" Scuttle, one of Ariel's friends, who was a large seagull, flew down "Is Melody around here? Did you find her yet?"

"Scuttle, get down and be quiet!" Ariel hissed, grabbing Scuttle by the beak and pulled him down. Then, an idea hit her like a bolt of lightning "Wait a minute! Scuttle can get help! Scuttle, I need you to pay very close attention..." She began to explain what she needed Scuttle to do. She didn't notice Sora, Donald and Goofy look to each other, dive beneath the surface, and swim towards Morgana's stronghold. When she did notice, it was too late, they had reached Morgana's stronghold.

She, with Flounder in tow, managed to reach them as they arrived at the entrance to the stronghold. Ariel closed her eyes and nodded "Let's go." They burst into Morgana's stronghold and Ariel loudly cried "Melody, don't!"

"Mum!" Melody exclaimed, shocked.

"Don't listen to her!" Ariel swam down and stopped in front of her daughter. After a moment, mother and daughter, with green and pink tails respectively, noticed that the other was a mermaid "You're a mermaid?" They both asked.

"Ariel, how nice of you to come..." Morgana began, passing Melody "and you brought the Keybearer, and his lackeys, I see."

"The name's Sora," he replied, brandishing the Keyblade. Donald and Goofy drew their weapons too "and they are NOT my lackeys!"

"Sweatheart," Morgana began, to Melody "Hand me my Trident now,"

"All this time," Melody spoke "and you never told me." Ariel looked abashed.

"Kept the most important secret in her whole life from her own daughter," Morgana, it seemed, was intent on stirring up trouble. Sora, Donald and Goofy readied themselves.

"Please," Ariel began, holding out a hand "Give it to me, Melody."

"No," Morgana interrupted "Hand it to me. It's for your own good."

"She's lying!" Ariel cried.

"I've given you what you've always wanted;" Morgana informed Melody "She's the one who lied to you all these years."

"I was trying to protect you!"

"By fencing me in?" Melody snapped at her mother "You knew how much I loved the sea! Why did you keep the truth from me?"

"Melody," Ariel replied, "Listen to me. If there was one thing in my life that I could do over, I-"

Melody pulled away from her mother, and swam to Morgana "Too late, Mum."

"Melody, _NO!"_

Morgana reached out and took the Trident. She shot into the air, cackling as she did so. The Trident shone an evil green and it fired in all directions. Morgana held the Trident above her head "All the powers of the Seven Seas at my command!"

The Trident fired, and her skeleton could be seen for a few moments. Sora, despite cries from Donald and Goofy, charged forward Keyblade drawn. It collided with the Trident, and the two powerful entities merged. There was a loud bang, and Sora was launched backwards. Spinning rapidly in seven vertical 360 degree spins, he shot past Donald and Goofy and crashed hard against the wall behind. He slumped with a thump as one of Morgana's tentacles grabbed Ariel and pulled her into the air. Melody cried "Mum!" and went to move forward, but Morgana pointed the Trident at her.

"Your Mummy was only trying to protect you from moi!" She bragged as she turned her head towards Ariel, took her cheeks and squeezed them "What she did, she did out of love." She leered down to Melody "Little Melody's been a very naughty girl, stealing from her own Grandfather."

"My grandfather?"

"King Triton! Ruler of Atlantica, Commander and Chief of All of the Oceans!" Morgana informed Melody "Or, at least, he was until a certain little thief came along."

"You tricked me!" Melody exclaimed.

"You've got no-one to blame but yourself!" Morgana snapped, before moving to Melody "Tell me, Melody; is being a mermaid everything you dreamed? Was it worth it?"

Cackling, Morgana threw Melody onto the ice platform in the cave above. Sora spluttered from nearby, and Morgana glared to him. She raised the Trident and fired at Sora. Donald grabbed Goofy's shield and threw it. It whirled towards Morgana and knocked the Trident upwards, causing her to shoot the roof.

"Goofy, get Sora out of here!" Donald commanded his friend.

"What about you?" Goofy cried, and he hoisted Sora onto his shell.

"I'm going to help Ariel," Donald replied, and his staff appeared in his hand.

The roof of the giant ice stronghold began to shake, and Morgana, with Ariel still wrapped in a tentacle, rose into the air. Green light billowed around her "All hail, Queen Morgana!"

"No," It was Donald's voice. Morgana looked down, trying to find the voice.

"No!" A few moments later, the surface of the water broke, and Donald exploded from beneath it. Twirling his staff, he fired, knocking Morgana backwards. Ariel was launched into the air, as Triton and the Atlantican Guards, along with Scuttle and Eric on a ship, arrived. With a splash, Ariel landed near Eric's ship, and she was hauled onto it.

Morgana crashed into the water below, and stood up, growling angrily. She raised the Trident, and fired.

* * *

><p><em>"Melody?" Melody looked up. A boy, about seventeen, stood in front of her. He was tall, slim and slightly muscular, with a round face. He wore a plain red shirt, and a pair of plain beige trousers. A pair of black shoes on his feet, and a pair of black socks were inside them. His brown hair hung in bangs down to the side of his chin and his sparkling brown eyes looked kind "I can help you get out of here."<em>

_"How?" She asked, anxiously._

_"All the entrances are blocked," He informed her, gesturing to the above and front exits, which had been covered by ice that had fallen inwards as Morgana had rose into the air "But I can create a portal to get us out of here. Morgana had me prisoner in the other cell," he pointed to a nearby ice shield, which had been blown open._

_"You can get us out of here? I need to save mum!"_

_"I can," he replied. "All I need... is your consent..." He held out a long, thin hand. Melody reached out and clasped her hand onto his. A portal opened, and the boy looked to it. "Ah, here's our ride." He clicked his fingers, and Melody's mermaid tail disappeared. She got to her feet, walked to the portal, and peered in. It was completely dark inside._

_A few moments later, she felt a pair of hands on her back, and she toppled forward, into the darkness. The boy laughed, before following her through. The portal closed behind him and there was no sign that he had even been there._

* * *

><p>The blast shot towards Donald. Sora could feel his friend's worry, and the Keyblade took charge. It raised Sora's arm, and it fired itself. The white beam collided with the blast from the Trident and the two exploded. Sora hauled himself to his fin, and charged forward. Undertow leaped into the air, and Morgana struck him with the Trident. He collapsed into the water, and grew back to his former size.<p>

"Fools!" Morgana cried, as Sora stopped "I have the Trident now and all the creatures of the sea are in my power!"

Sora looked to Donald and Goofy, who had reached his side. He had recovered well enough as his clothes, which had disappeared when he had become a Merman, had momentarily reappeared. They had absorbed the Trident's blast and used the power to heal him. He held his Keyblade up. Donald placed his staff against it, and Goofy placed his shield against it.

Morgana leaped into the air, and landed on the top of her giant ice stronghold. The power of the weapons of Sora, Donald and Goofy caused everything, including the water, to shake. With a loud bang, a beam exploded into the air, and the clouds began to crackle.

Sora, propelled by Donald and Goofy, leaped forward, while Morgana was momentarily distracted, and landed behind her. He ran forward, and leaped, knocking the Trident from her hands. She knocked him onto his back, and he let go of the Trident, which she grabbed, and pointed it at him.

"We need some way to get up there." Goofy informed him.

A few moments later, an idea struck Donald "Get on my back!" he ordered and Goofy climbed aboard. Donald placed his staff in the water, and the clouds opened. The beam shot back down, and collided with his staff. It fired, and a large firework, at least three times the size of Donald's normal fireworks, erupted from the staff. Lighting the end, Donald clambered on board and held on for dear life.

It shot into the air, and right towards Morgana. "Duck!" Donald cried, and Sora barely managed to lower his head as Donald ad Goofy, on the back of the firework, crashed against Morgana. She was thrown high into the air. Donald let go of the firework which had began to spiral out of control before exploding with a bang in a bright flash of light. Morgana fell back down, and managed to grab the side of her ice stronghold. She hauled herself up, and Sora raised the Trident.

"Triton," he began "I think this belongs to you!" He threw the Trident into the air, and it sailed towards Triton. Morgana lunged forward, to try and catch the Trident, and knocked Sora off of the platform. Donald watched as his friend splashed into the water below. When Sora's head emerged from the water, Donald and Goofy leaped down too.

Triton caught the Trident and it shone golden returning to its rightful owner. He raised it and pointed it at Morgana, who surrounded herself with her tentacles "Never again will you or yours threaten my family! There will be no escape for you! Ever!"

The Trident fired and Morgana was encased in a large block of ice. Her giant ice stronghold began to shatter, and she plunged into the water below. Sora, Donald and Goofy leaped aside, narrowly avoiding some of the shattering ice.

Everything had gone well... Or, at least, they thought it had.

"Where's Melody?" Ariel asked, as she approached.

"She's not here?" Sora asked, anxiously.

Ariel shook her head "No," she replied "She hasn't gone under. The Mermen have checked. She's gone."

"Don't worry, Ariel." Sora assured her "We'll find her for you."

* * *

><p>After locking the Keyhole in Ariel's Grotto, and saying goodbye to Ariel, Sora, Donald and Goofy returned to the Gummi Ship. Now, they had someone else to find.<p>

"Hey," Sora began "Is the Gummi Ship moving on its own?"

"It looks like we're heading back to Radiant Garden." Goofy commented.

* * *

><p><em>"That witch could've had them," The flame haired man commented, as he crossed his arms and casually flicked a hand "If someone had stuck around to help her."<em>

_"Hey, I did my part," The brown haired teen replied "I brought the girl, Syndrome; as requested by Maleficent."_

_"Morgana was beyond help, consumed by her own jealousy of her sister..." Maleficent interrupted the argument that was about to start between Syndrome and the teen. She was not looking to either of them, but was facing a nearby wall "One should be wary about letting the Darkness control them."_

_"Hold up," Syndrome interrupted Maleficent "I'm as wary as they come." He then turned to the teen next to him "By the way, boy, have we got something special for you."_

_"We had a deal, yes?" Maleficent asked "You help us, and we grant you your wish..."_

_The viewing pad flickered into life revealing an image of a slightly chubby ten year old. The ten year old was slumped and his head hung low. The boy reached for the image, and his hand passed straight through it._

_"Go and find him. Your vessel is waiting." Maleficent informed him._

_"Just remember," a metallic voice interrupted "This is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage."_

_A short, metallic man, with yellow eyes, a metal peg-leg and a razor-sharp beard approached. He wore white and red striped pants, held by a brown belt with a skull shaped buckle, along with a white and dark blue, horizontal, striped sleeveless shirt and a red-brown captain's hat with a white skull and crossed sword symbol._

_"Why are you doing this for me?" The teen asked, not even glancing to the metallic pirate "What's the catch?"_

_"Catch?" Maleficent asked, turning to him "What's the catch? Silly boy, I just want you to be happy." Maleficent placed a hand onto his cheek. He swatted the hand away, and moved backwards_

_"I highly doubt that." He commented, glancing up to Maleficent._

_"Believe what you wish," Maleficent replied "But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain."_

_The teen turned, and walked away, after the metallic man. Maleficent watched him go, and a smile crossed her face._

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued.<em>


	8. The Darkness of Radiant Garden

_**Author Note: **I, KingdomHeartsNerd, have discussed things with DarthKingdom, ShireFolk and my fabulous and brilliant beta, Goldpen, __before starting and posting this story and I am grateful for their help. Hopefully my story will be as good as their stories are. I will see, won't I, by the reviews that you give me. _

_**Disclaimer:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, Namco Ltd, 20th Century Fox, Insomniac Games, Sony Computer Entertainment, Universal Interactive Studios, Traveller's Tales, It's a Laugh Productions, or anything that you recognise. The only things that I own are the plot and the O.C.s, unless, of course, I state otherwise. _

_**Review Replies: **__CMR Rosa: A hint? Maybe I can slip one into the chapter below._

_Mysterious Person Who Didn't Sign Their Name: Wow! That is a LOT of worlds. I know which ones I will be using from that list. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve yet..._

_MysteryGirl: I won't tell you then. I can see them popping up too. The people, and creatures, that I want to appear will appear when I want them too, don't you worry about that. As for reviewing me all the way, awww, thanks!_

_Anomalous: I, personally, think that Rebellion in some stories is good. Especially if Maleficent dies a cruel and painful death! As for the scene from KHI. That should be the only scene. It happened to play out what I was thinking of anyway._

_KingdomHeartsFreak: I have got no idea what happened to the chapter, but it is back now. Sorry, Stitch. Maybe you can kick some butt if you appear in my story? Melody does become a damsel in distress in the movie a few times, doesn't she? I know that you're messing around. It's GREAT to see that someone else is as mad as ME!_

_**Special request(s):** Vote on the poll on my profile please. Your votes will help me decide, and, once I have decided, I can write, and upload, quicker._

_May The Strength Of The Keyblade Protect You._

* * *

><p>"Oh, no!"<p>

Arriving at Radiant Garden, Sora, Donald and Goofy found themselves confronted with a terrible sight. The Borough, which usually contained nothing but Merlin's house, was now swarming with Shadow Heartless. Strangely, they did not seem to be focused on attacking Sora, and he, Donald and Goofy could easily pass through them.

Reaching the door to Merlin's house, Sora pushed it open.

"Sora, thank goodness!" King Mickey was sat on a chair "I was afraid that my summons had gone unheard."

"You called us here, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, I did," He replied, gravely, as he got out of his chair. "Riku, Kairi and I arrived here a few hours ago after Merlin summoned us. It seems that Maleficent has destroyed another world and has plunged it into darkness, creating more Heartless. Radiant Garden is swarming with them."

"So?" Sora asked, summoning the Keyblade "Do you want us to take care of them?"

"That's just the problem," The King admitted "They cannot be harmed by our Keyblade. Maleficent seems to have put a spell on them. They cannot hurt us, unless she commands it, and we cannot lay a finger, or in this case, a Key, on them. However, it seems that it is just this world, for I have had no problems fighting them in the other world that Riku, Kairi and I went too."

"So we're expected to leave them there?" Sora asked, confused.

Mickey nodded "It seems so, but it has made me reconsider a few things. You were right; for now, at least, we shouldn't split up and should stick together. Riku, Kairi and I will be travelling with you now."

"Where are those two anyway?"

"Riku is giving Kairi some training lessons in the Bailey. Leon, Yuffie, and Merlin are down there as well. I have worse news though."

"More?" Sora asked "What could be worse than the untouchable Heartless?"

The King went to reply, when a large explosion rocked the house. The King ran to the door and threw it open. The Heartless; it seemed, had sprung into life. "Oh, no!" The King exclaimed "I was hoping that this wouldn't happen while we were here."

"You'd rather they attack someone else?" Sora asked, shocked at the King's statement.

The King shook his head "No not like that," He assured Sora, placing a hand over his, "But Donald and Goofy are my most trusted friends, and they are the only other people, apart from Minnie and me, who have access to the Cornerstone of Light. On top of that, You, Riku, Kairi and I are all Keyblade wielders. There are four Keyblades in Radiant Garden at this very moment. The four of us are too tempting as targets to resist," The King began to back away, "It was only a matter of time before they choose which one of us to attack first." One of the Shadow Heartless leaped forward, and the King deflected it with his Keyblade "Run!" He cried, leaping over the Heartless and attempting to clear a path for Sora, Donald and Goofy. He swung his Keyblade, but was buried under a pile of Heartless.

"Your Majesty!" Donald cried. A few moments later, the Heartless began to shake, and a bright blast of light exploded from within. The King, looking very dishevelled, leaped into the air, his Keyblade pointing high into the air. He landed with a small humph and leaped into the fray again. He was a mouse, on a mission... to kill.

A few moments later, after another unsuccessful attempt, the King landed by Sora's side and discarded his Keyblade. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a sparkling device. He grabbed Sora's hand, and held out the other hand for Donald and Goofy to take. They grabbed it; the King closed his eyes and thought to himself. Riku and Kairi, Riku and Kairi.

With a large eruption of light, the King, Sora, Donald and Goofy disappeared. Bouncing off of the walls of the Borough the ball of light flew off towards the Bailey. It landed a few moments later, and the King, Sora, Donald and Goofy reappeared.

Sora stumbled as he regained his balance "What is that thing?" He asked.

"A Star Shard," The King replied "A handy little device. I had hoped that I would never need to use it, again."

"Your Majesty!" Riku, Kairi, Leon and Merlin approached. Riku, Kairi and Leon were in a run, while Merlin walked along behind.

"What's happened?" Kairi asked, anxiously.

"The Heartless, in the Borough, have finally sprung into life. They tried to kill us."

"And you're surprised, Mickey?" Riku asked.

The King shook his head "No, not really. The Heartless have always been like that. I'm not surprised, just worried." He admitted "If Maleficent has become this powerful in only three months, imagine how powerful she can become in a year, or two!"

"It's a worrying thought," Merlin admitted.

"Not was worrying as that..." Leon interrupted, pointing over the King's shoulder. He turned to Yuffie, who was stood nearby "Yuffie, get Aerith and the others to safety."

"You go to, Leon," The King ordered "Leave this to us."

The King pushed Leon back as a Shadow Heartless leaped forward. "Merlin!" He ordered "Make sure that Leon and the others get out safely!" He pulled out the Star Shard again, and held out his hands. Sora, Donald and Goofy took one hand, and Riku and Kairi took the other. Once again, they disappeared in a large eruption of light.

The five of them landed, near the Gummi Ship, with a thump, and the King stumbled, almost falling flat on his face. He managed to compose himself and looked angrily to Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi. "Alright," He began, keeping his voice composed "Which one of you let go of my hand and decided to grab my ear instead?"

"Sorry," Riku replied, rubbing at his neck "That was my fault. Kairi nearly lost her grip, so I tightened her grip by letting go grabbing your ear. That way she had your whole hand to herself."

The King massaged his ear "I see," He replied "That was very noble of you, Riku, but next time could you not hold on so tight?"

"Certainly, Your Majesty," Riku replied.

"Your Majesty!" Two squeaking cries echoed from nearby and two mice came running forward. The first was a tall, slim, very small, white, female mouse, who wore a purple cap and shoulder kerchief which was tied in the shape of a tie in front of her. The second mouse was a very small and obese grey male mouse who was buck-toothed and wore a red sweater and a brown cap.

"Miss Bianca, Bernard," The King greeted them with a nod of his head.

"Merlin gave us this," Bianca held out a twinkling white summon charm with the number 53 on it in black racing style letters.

The King reached out and took it and smiled to Bianca "A summon charm?"

Bianca gave a swift nod before taking Bernard by the hand. Spinning on the spot, she disappeared, taking Bernard with her as The King looked around as Heartless began to crawl along the walls. He leaped back to the Gummi Ship, opened the door, and ushered the others into it. The Gummi Ship flew high into the air, and Radiant Garden was surrounded by flakes of Darkness.

* * *

><p><em>"Radiant Garden has been plunged into Darkness?"<em>

_"It has, Maleficent. I have done as you requested."_

_"Very good; recalling you from that pirate ship was a good decision. Now, leave, I have work to do. Go and visit our guests or something."_

_"Yes, Maleficent."_

_The teen retreated to the Prison Room and looked around. Cages filled both sides of the room for as far as the eye could see._

_"Let us out of here!" A teenage girl, aged seventeen, snapped from the first cage, which contained seven people. She was tall, slim, had dark brown, shoulder length hair, and was wearing a slightly baggy white t-shirt, a pair of brown trousers and a pair of black shoes. A teenage boy, also aged seventeen, moved forward, and slipped his arms around her. He was wearing a blue shirt, with several grey intersecting coloured and non-coloured diamonds on the front, along with a red shirt underneath that, and a pair of black jeans and black shoes. He gently pulled her away from the bars._

_The next cage had two people in it. The first was a twelve year old girl who was slender, had blue eyes, fair skin, and blonde hair that flowed from her head to her buttocks. She wore a black, pink, and red dress with a white petticoat, a black band in her hair on her feet was simple black shoes. The second person was a twelve year old male, who was slender, had both brown hair and eyes and wore a green vest, a yellow long-sleeved shirt, green pants, and brown boots. A sword hung at his waist. He was slumped against the wall and the girl was crouched in front of him and had a hand on his shoulder._

_The third cage, he noticed, contained two creatures. The first was a ball on legs with two small horns, two legs and feet with three small claws, two arms, a large full toothed mouth, and a large eye with a green pupil. The second creature was a large, furry blue monster with pink spots. Two horns stuck out of the side of his head and he had three claws on his hands and feet. A large tail with spikes on it stuck out behind him and draped onto the floor._

_The fourth cage contained a slender woman, with brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin, who wore a white cap and a crimson dress with puffy white sleeves. She was with a slender teenager with brown hair and blue eyes, who wore a blue jacket, grey trousers and a pair of blue shoes that had yellow buckles on them._

_Smiling, the teen turned, clicked his fingers, opened a portal and stepped through it. It closed behind him._

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>


	9. Discussions between Prisoners

_**Author Note: **I, KingdomHeartsNerd, have discussed things with DarthKingdom, ShireFolk and my fabulous and brilliant beta, Goldpen, __before starting and posting this story and I am grateful for their help. Hopefully my story will be as good as their stories are. I will see, won't I, by the reviews that you give me. _

_**Disclaimer:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, Namco Ltd, 20th Century Fox, Insomniac Games, Sony Computer Entertainment, Universal Interactive Studios, Traveller's Tales, It's a Laugh Productions, or anything that you recognise. The only things that I own are the plot and the O.C.s, unless, of course, I state otherwise. _

_**Review Replies: **CMR Rosa: Kung Fu Panda? I can see it now. Hmmm... I'll think about it. _

_KingdomHeartsFreak: Glad you're back in one piece. Kicking butt will come soon enough. After the filler chapter, it's off to a new world. Maybe some of the worlds have been destroyed. I am not going to tell you. You will have to read and find out. The Star Shard was from BBS. Not sure yet, maybe they will be. I have read your reviews. You're nuts, but not as nuts as I am. Especially with some of the worlds that I've picked for this story. Ah, I wondered where you'd got too, Gurgi. As for the fate of the Horned King, well, wait and see._

_Anomalous: Villains never stay dead. That's why they're cool! No matter what you do them they always come back! There is a reason that Maleficent is keeping prisoners locked up. I have never read Jordan Li Riley's stories._

_MysteryGirl: My chapters are getting longer? Thanks! As for your character, don't worry, everything is planned for her. I know when she will be appearing, and I know if she is going to escape or if she is not going to escape. I even have a home world made up for her. As for meeting Riku, well, we'll see..._

_ChellusAuglerie: As per usual, your review made me laugh. That amount of detail is not a filler, especially not in this chapter, and I am glad that you liked the line about Mickey. I thought that you'd like it, that's why I wrote it in the first place. If you like to watch me at my best, then I will try and keep at my best._

__**Note(s):** This chapter is mostly a chapter revolving around the Prisoners and Maleficent and her allies, but it is still an important chapter for it gives hints on the teen, which was requested. It is up so late due to exams. But, they are over now, and it is the summer holidays soon, so I wiill be updating more.__

_**Special request(s):** Vote on the poll on my profile please. Your votes will help me decide, and, once I have decided, I can write, and upload, quicker._

_May The Strength Of The Keyblade Protect You._

* * *

><p><em>Once again, Maleficent stood in front of a cage. The black haired teen was still not awake. Watching her for a moment, Maleficent left the room. Once the door had closed behind her, the girl, with blonde hair from her head to her buttocks, spoke from one of the cages "We know that you're awake. So you can stop pretending."<em>

_"You know?" she asked, sitting up._

_"Oh, yes," The blonde replied "We see your eyes open every time that Maleficent leaves... So, how did Maleficent capture you?"_

_"She sent Pete, and an army of Heartless, to kidnap me. I put up a fight, but eventually I was overwhelmed and defeated by the Heartless. Then Pete kidnapped me." The teen sighed and looked over to the blonde "How did Maleficent kidnap you?"_

_The blonde stopped for a moment, before speaking "We thought that she was going to save us. She rescued us from The Horned King and we thought that we were safe. Then she summoned the Heartless and used the Darkness from the Horned King to engulf our world. Taran and I were the only two to escape. I don't know what happened to Gurgi, our small companion, a sort of badger like creature"_

_"Oh, so you're Princess Eilonwy then?" The teen asked and smiled as the blonde nodded "I heard Maleficent say that she did not expect you to come so easily and that she expected you to put up a fight."_

_Eilonwy smiled "We're saving the fight for later. We," she gestured to all the other cages "Are planning to escape later. But first, we need Sora, Donald, Goofy and the others to be in here before we do. We can escape as they hold Maleficent off."_

_"It's a risky plan." The teen informed Eilonwy._

_"Yes," Eilonwy replied "Especially with that teen collecting more prisoners."_

_"Who is he?" Kyra did not know why she was asking the question, since she was sure that she already knew the answer, and she wished that she didn't know it._

_"No idea," Eilonwy informed the teen as she shrugged "Maleficent never says his name. The only thing we know is that he is from a place called The Land of Departure." The teen took a sharp intake of breath, which Eilonwy noticed and spoke about "You're from the same world, aren't you?"_

_"Yes," The teen replied "I am."_

_Eilonwy nodded "I thought so." She smiled "What's your name? We can just keep calling you "the Teen" can we?"_

_"I'm Kyra," She replied._

_"Kyra," Eilonwy stated "It's a nice name..." Eilonwy smiled for a moment and then continued "What was your world like, Kyra?"_

_"I don't know," She replied "I was only born there. I was raised in The Land of Darkness with my brother, mother and father. The Land of Departure was destroyed three years after I was born. Master Eraqus was the Master of our world. He was slaughtered and our world was destroyed. My mother and father fled, and my younger brother was born in The Land of Darkness, which isn't what it sounds." Kyra sighed, sliding down against the bars of her cage and holding a clenched fist against her chest "Then, The Land of Darkness was attacked. Me, my older brother, and my younger brother, managed to grab onto a plank of wood and we were sucked from the world. It wasn't destroyed, as Maleficent assumed that the name meant that the world was already filled with Darkness."_

_"Oh, my!" Eilonwy cried "What happened to your brothers?"_

_"We..." Kyra began, sadly "We were separated. The three of us had managed to find a door to hold onto as we were sucked out of our world, but our younger brother couldn't hold on. He slipped, and my elder brother jumped off to make sure that he was alright. He never reached him... My younger brother was sucked one way, my elder brother was sucked another way, and I ended up stuck in on the beach of some place called Hawaii. I had this blue fluffy thing helping me... he kicked major Heartless butt... He took down the whole of the first three waves of Heartless, on his own, and then Pete, under orders from Maleficent, summoned more Heartless, overwhelmed me, and brought me here."_

_"Do you know where your brothers ended up?" Eilonwy asked._

_"I don't know where my younger brother ended up..." Kyra replied._

_Eilonwy could tell that she was hiding something and asked "And where did your older brother end up?"_

_"Here," Kyra replied "He's the teen collecting more prisoners."_

_"He's what?" The cry came from the surrounding cages._

_"He's the one collecting more prisoners..." Kyra repeated "He's not usually like this, and I don't know why he's doing it."_

_"I think I may know, Kyra," A kind voice interrupted._

_Kyra looked over to one of the cages, and couldn't believe her eyes. A large willow tree, with a smiling female face in it, was looking at her from the cage._

_"You say that your brother is collecting prisoners?"_

_"Yes," Kyra replied._

_"Have you ever thought, young lady, that he might be travelling to different worlds to find your brother, and is only taking prisoners so that Maleficent doesn't suspect him? So he can search for your brother without trouble? Or, maybe; he has already found your brother, but needs to find your brother's heart? Or, maybe; he has already found your brother's heart, but needs to find the body? Have you ever thought of any of these things, dear?"_

_"No," Kyra admitted "I hadn't."_

_"Just because someone does something bad, or works with the Darkness, does not mean that they're lost or that they're not doing what they're doing for a noble reason... Everyone can be redeemed, and some people don't need to be redeemed, dear... especially not your brother... He may ooze Darkness, but he expels light..."_

_"I'd never thought of it that way." Kyra admitted "Maybe he is still in the light."_

_"That is why none of us were engulfed by the Darkness," The tree informed her "Your brother has collected us so that, when Maleficent has been defeated, our light can restore our worlds."_

_"Is that what Maleficent wants us for?" Kyra asked._

_"Sort of," A new voice interrupted "She wants to steal our light and turn it into Darkness." The voice belonged to a small and slender boy, with tanned skin and black hair, who wore a red loincloth and was barefooted, "Baloo told me that Maleficent wants our light to change into Darkness to make herself invincible."_

_"That would be a problem for us. Not even the King and Sora can defeat an invincible enemy," Kyra informed him._

* * *

><p>Glancing out of the window of the Gummi Ship, The King knew that something was wrong. Very wrong, for the last time he had been to this world it had been happy and full of life. Now, it seemed dark and evil. It also smelt of Heartless. A fowl, stinking smell that smelt worse than all of the worst smells in all the worlds put together.<p>

Apart from the smell of Heartless, there was also the smell of true Darkness and the smell of usurpation. He'd smelt it all before. He'd been fighting Heartless for eleven years and he had seen more than anyone would ever know.

He had seen Minnie lose their children when she had defended the castle; seen Penny Goof die for her son; seen good people fall to the Darkness for the sake of friendship and he had even seen his own brother die. But Sora, Riku and Kairi would never know.

The Gummi Ship landed in a snow filled clearing, and, stepping out, they began to look around. They seemed to be in a forest. There wasn't much to interest them, until a loud clang echoed. Donald, not looking where he was going, had walked into a large, grey lamppost.

"What's this doing here?" Riku asked. The others shrugged as did Mickey, even though he knew the answer. Then something moved behind them...

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>


	10. The Lantern Waste

_**Author Note: **I, KingdomHeartsNerd, have discussed things with DarthKingdom, ShireFolk and my fabulous and brilliant beta, Goldpen, __before starting and posting this story and I am grateful for their help. Hopefully my story will be as good as their stories are. I will see, won't I, by the reviews that you give me. _

_**Disclaimer:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, Namco Ltd, 20th Century Fox, Insomniac Games, Sony Computer Entertainment, Universal Interactive Studios, Traveller's Tales, It's a Laugh Productions, or anything that you recognise. The only things that I own are the plot and the O.C.s, unless, of course, I state otherwise. _

_**Review Replies: **__DaniPotterLovesGod: Is this quick enough?_

_KingdomHeartsFreak: Oh, no, not those two! Anything, but those two! Anyway, I'll locate Stitch, who is buried somewhere under the pile of notes I have for this story, and send him your way, maybe he can help deal with them? It may take while though, since the pile is HUGE! Are there other Keybladers? Good question, but unfortunately, I have to decline in answering this one for now. I am glad you like Kyra and her name. Naturally, Mickey has been to Narnia before; he's older than he looks and he's probably met Aslan at least once, if not more than once. As for the lamppost, well, I added a bit of comic relief. Blimey, the reviews of all my fans get longer and longer each time! Only two people, who are me and my beta, know if the kids are even there yet. It could be BEFORE the kids were there, or even AFTER, and it could just be a normal winter. Do not ever assume that, because I am in a world, I am doing the movie. Never, ever assume that._

_Anomalous: You know things about the teen? Yeah, but don't forget, they were only speculations. Only I know if that information, that Grandmother Willow was just speculating and saying it to cheer Kara up, she doesn't actually know if it is true. Know you know why Maleficent is keeping prisoners. Darkness and Light cannot exist without each other. Is it a human in the thicket? Wait and see! The villains of the destroyed worlds? Again, wait and see. The Princesses of Heart, or some of them, at least, will appear since Kairi is a Princess of Heart and she is one of the main characters. Escape? Come on, this is Kingdom Hearts, when do escape plans ever go right?_

_MysteryGirl: I will tell you if I need any help with Kyra, and I couldn't resist having her meet Stitch. I will stick to the movie, but somethings will change, as they have to. I will keep up the good work, and happy summer to you as well._

__**Note(s):** I have done it! I have written perfection... with the help of my beta, Goldpen, who checked all this for me.__

_**Special request(s):** Vote on the poll on my profile please. Your votes will help me decide, and, once I have decided, I can write, and upload, quicker._

_May The Strength Of The Keyblade Protect You._

* * *

><p><em>Lucy Pevensie, aged eight, found the wardrobe, in the spare room of the Professor's House, where she and her siblings had been evacuated to due to the war between England and Germany, which, having started in 1939, was still going on a year later. She reached out, and took the handle. Pulling the door open, she moved back, as three moth balls bounced to the floor. She entered the wardrobe and pulled the door shut behind her. She, and her siblings, were playing hide and seek, and she was sure that they would never find her here. Leaving the door open a very small amount, she began walking backwards, holding out a hand so that she could find the back of the wardrobe. Then, she felt it. Something cold and wet was touching her hand. She turned, cautiously, and found herself in a large snow filled forest. Snow was falling from the sky.<em>

_It was beautiful._

_She pushed aside the trees, and began to walk around. She caught a flake of snow as it floated down towards her. She continued walking for another few metres, and turned, one last time; just to make sure that she could still see the light of the spare room of the Professor's House. Then, she spotted it. A large, grey lamppost, covered in snow, sat in the middle of the clearing._

_She began to move forward, and moved aside a small part of the thicket, so that she could get through._

* * *

><p>That, had been the first time she had been to Narnia. She had accepted the invitation of Mr Tumnus, a faun that she had met, and had gone back to his house with him to have tea. Mr Tumnus had cried, and admitted that he had, initially, planned to turn her over to the White Witch of Narnia, as per her laws. Lucy had forgiven him, and he had helped her return to her world.<p>

The second time, she had returned to visit Mr Tumnus, who had been thrilled to see her, only this time, Edmund had followed her into Narnia. She and He had met up later, as Lucy was returning from the house of Mr Tumnus. The two of them had then returned to their world. Edmund had said that he and she had just been playing, and she had run off crying. Little did Lucy know that Edmund had a secret.

Lucy had returned a third time, although, not by choice. She and her siblings, Edmund, age ten, Susan, age twelve, and Peter, age thirteen, had been playing tennis. The three of them had smashed a window, and, when Mrs Macready had come looking for them, they had fled into the wardrobe and into Narnia, which is where our story continues.

Lucy, Peter, Susan and Edmund all burst into Narnia, and Peter and Susan fell onto their bottoms, landing in the snow just in the back of the wardrobe. The two turned, and looked up, as they got to their feet and saw the sheer size of the forest.

"Impossible!" Susan breathed, not believing her eyes.

"Don't worry," Lucy began, passing them "I'm sure it's just your imagination."

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?" Peter asked.

"No," Lucy replied "It wouldn't." She hurled a snowball straight at his face "But that might!" She cried, as it smashed against his face, covering him in a splat of white snow.

Peter gave a few gasps of shock, and Susan laughed as she and Peter crouched down to pick up snowballs. Peter hurled his at Lucy, who gave a cry of "Oh!" as it collided with her face. Snowballs whizzed between the three siblings, and Edmund glanced off into the nearby forest, where two large hills loomed into the air.

Susan hurled a snowball at Edmund and it collided with his arm "Ow!" He cried, clutching his arm in pain. Peter whirled to him, and Edmund cried "Stop it!"

"You little liar!" Peter snarled.

"You didn't believe her either," Edmund sneered back.

Peter looked back to Lucy and spoke "Apologise to Lucy." Edmund didn't move and Peter snapped "Say you're sorry!" and began to leer over Edmund.

"Alright!" Edmund cried. His eyes flicked to Lucy for a moment and he said "I'm sorry."

"That's alright," Lucy replied "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending."

"Oh, very funny," Edmund scoffed.

"Maybe we should go back?" Susan suggested.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund asked, gesturing in the direction of the hills.

"I think Lucy should decide," Peter replied, and Lucy gasped.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr Tumnus," Lucy smiled brightly as she finished her sentence.

"Well then, Mr Tumnus it is," Peter replied, before walking to the back of the wardrobe and picking out four coats.

"But, we can't go hiking in the snow, dressed like this!" Susan protested, rubbing at her arm to try and warm herself up.

"No," Peter replied, returning with four coats "But, I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind us using these." He handed one coat to Lucy "Anyway, if you think about it, logically," Here, he handed a second coat to Susan "We're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." He handed a third coat to Edmund.

"But that's a girl's coat!" Edmund protested.

"I know," Peter replied, pushing the coat against Edmund, who took it, sneering.

Then, Peter put on the fourth coat, and they all turned in Lucy's direction and she began to lead them on.

* * *

><p>Sora and the others whirled around, coming face to face with Lucy, Peter, Susan and Edmund.<p>

After brief introductions, The King mentioned that he wished to visit and old friend of his; a faun called Tumnus. To the King's surprise, Lucy was taking her siblings there as well.

The group set off, with Lucy and the King leading the way, and both of them were in a deep conversation, which Sora and the others could hear.

"Does he still do that silly thing with the bagpipes to put people to sleep?"

"Yes," Lucy laughed. "Did he offer you sardines?"

"Oh, he's not doing that still?" The King asked "Is he?"

"He is," Lucy replied "They'll probably be lots of sardi-" Lucy stopped in the middle of her sentence as she stopped the door to Mr Tumnus's home. It was ripped from its hinges.

"Oh no," Mickey breathed, clasping his hands over his mouth.

"Lu?" Peter asked. He didn't get a reply, for Lucy set off in a sprint towards the house "Lucy!" He cried, attempting to get his sister's attention, as he and the others sprinted after her.

For someone so small, Mickey outstripped them all, skidding to a halt by the door as Lucy too, arrived. Peter and the others arrived, and they all entered the house.

"Oh no," Mickey breathed again, as he took in the destroyed house. Pots and pans were strewn around, a large painting of a faun lay broken on the floor, the tables were strewn about, the windows were broken, and there was a letter pinned to the beam holding up the roof of the house.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked, looking around.

Peter reached the letter on the beam, pulled it off and began to read it "The faun, Tumnus, is hereby charged with high treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans and Off-Worlders. Signed: Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen. Long Live Maleficent. Long Live the Heartless."

"Alright," Susan began "Now we should really go back."

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy cried.

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think that there's much that we can do." Susan replied.

"You don't understand, do you?" Lucy asked "I'm the human! She must have found out he helped me."

Edmund looked away from his siblings.

"Maybe we could call the police?" Peter asked.

"These are the police." Riku replied, taking the letter off of Peter, and reading it "'Off-Worlders'," He looked down to Mickey "Your Majesty, have you been here before?"

"Many times, Riku," Mickey replied, looking up to his friend "Many times. I was here when this place was created, 1000 years ago, which was long before the reign of the White Witch."

"Wow, you're old," Edmund noted.

Edmund began to walk back to his siblings, as Mickey snapped "I'm only 83!" and failed to notice Sora mouth _"83?"_ behind him. He also missed the shrug from Riku and Kairi.

"Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something." Peter, spoke softly trying to comfort Lucy.

"Why?" Edmund, now near his siblings, muttered "I mean he's a criminal."

"Oh, Tumnus isn't a criminal." Mickey replied, taking the letter off of Riku and reading it aloud "'Long Live Maleficent. Long Live the Heartless.'"

"She's got to be behind this," Sora noted, as he too, approached.

"I think you're right, Sora," Mickey agreed, clapping a hand onto Lucy's shoulder "For Tumnus is anything but a traitor."

"At any rate," Riku spoke up, "It gives us permission to interfere if Maleficent and the Heartless are here."

"Psst."

They all looked outside, and saw a Robin, which was on a snow covered branch.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked.

As they stepped outside, the robin flew off and they heard rustling around them. As Peter, Susan Edmund and Lucy looked around, frightened; Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi and Mickey all summoned their weapons shifting into a fighting stance. Rustling came from the bushes nearby...

* * *

><p><em>"The plan has worked?" The first woman was Maleficent. A tall, slender, beautiful, pale green skinned woman with a narrow face and a prominent chin. She had yellow eyes and a horned headdress and was clad in a black and purple robe with bat wing-like edges. She wore a gold ring with a large mysterious circular black stone in it. In her left hand, was a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip, on which Diablo; her raven familiar, currently sat. <em>

_"It has." The second replied. The second woman was Jadis, Queen of Narnia. She was a seven foot tall, strikingly beautiful and Amazonian woman, with ash blonde hair. She was currently wearing a glittering blue gown with a thick white fur cloak as she too, sat down. But she, unlike Maleficent, had sat in the throne. A crown, made of ice, sat in her ash blonde hair and glistened in the ice of the castle. Her skin was paper white, and, by the looks of things, had been for hundreds, if not thousands of years._

_"Good." Maleficent replied, as she clasped her staff by the top of the yellow orb, causing Diablo to squawk as he flew into the air. Maleficent reached out a long green, purple nailed hand, and gently stroked him as he landed on her shoulder "I'm sorry, my pet. I had forgotten that you were resting there." She glanced back to Jadis, who was sat on the ice throne "Will the boy come here?"_

_"He has assured me that he will bring his siblings here," Jadis replied, smiling; a look which made her seem even madder than she already was "And if he doesn't, I will kill him, and his Darkness, which runs rife in him, will be yours. As will his Heartless. As for his dead body, well, I need a new statue for my garden. He will make a fine addition to my... collection."_

_Maleficent rose and began to walk towards the door "Do not fail me, Jadis. For I do not align myself with failures."_

_"I will not fail, Maleficent," Jadis replied "And nor will my plan. It is fool proof."_

_"Very well," Maleficent replied, stroking Diablo as she reached the door "We will soon see, won't we?"_

_And with that, she and Diablo left, in a flash of green fire. Jadis angrily pointed her wand at the spot where the fire was, but she was too late. The fire disappeared, and her spell hit one of the goblins in her castle, turning him to stone as it hit._

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>


	11. Beavers, Prophecies and Betrayal

_**Author Note: **I, KingdomHeartsNerd, have discussed things with DarthKingdom, ShireFolk and my fabulous and brilliant beta, Goldpen, __before starting and posting this story and I am grateful for their help. Hopefully my story will be as good as their stories are. I will see, won't I, by the reviews that you give me. _

_**Disclaimer:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, Namco Ltd, 20th Century Fox, Insomniac Games, Sony Computer Entertainment, Universal Interactive Studios, Traveller's Tales, It's a Laugh Productions, or anything that you recognise. The only things that I own are the plot and the O.C.s, unless, of course, I state otherwise. _

_**Review Replies: **__Anomalous: The reactions of the Pevensies? Do not worry. I may have something planned for that. Lucy is my favourite as she has a few good quotes that make me laugh... I had forgotten that escape plans work, occasionally, for Jack._

_MysteryGirl: Poor Tumnus indeed. People can be very evil, and, as stated above, I may have a plan for the meeting between them; I only explained it here because I couldn't think of just how to write it._

_Shire Folk: I wasn't being hard on KingdomHeartsFreak. I was merely saying that, despite having done the worlds according to the films at the moment, things may change in other worlds later on. Ah, well, they were evacuated because of the blitz, not the war, and when I write my accompanying fic to this, I will mke sure that I get that in._

_KingdomHeartsFreak: I'm going to answer your review in a few simple lines. You gave me a headache, AND my beta got one too! You are, frankly, rather nuts._

__**Note(s):** I have done it! I have written perfection... with the help of my beta, Goldpen, who checked all this for me.__

_**Special request(s):** Vote on the poll on my profile please. Your votes will help me decide, and, once I have decided, I can write, and upload, quicker._

_May The Strength Of The Keyblade Protect You._

* * *

><p>The rustling continued and then, a beaver came into sight.<p>

"It's a beaver." Lucy stated correctly.

Peter approached the beaver, clicking his tongue as he said "Here boy... Here boy..." and put down his hand The beaver stared at it then sat upright

"I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want!" Exclaimed Mr Beaver, Edmund gasped; his eyes going wide, and Susan was left in shocked silence. Lucy smiled at the reactions of her siblings, Mickey snorted into his hand and Riku rolled his eyes as Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kairi laughed quietly to themselves.

"Sorry." Peter apologized.

Mr Beaver turned to Lucy asking "Lucy Pevensie?"

"Yes?" Question Lucy in reply after the smile fell from her face.

Mr Beaver handed her the handkerchief and her eyes widened for a moment, as she recognized said handkerchief "Hey," She began "that's the hanky I gave to Mr-"

Both she and Mr Beaver said "Tumnus." At the same time and Mr Beaver continued, saying "He got it to me just before they took him."

"Is he alright?" Questioned Lucy.

Mr Beaver looked left, and then right, before saying "Further in," and scurrying off.

Susan grabbed Peter by the arm asking "What are you doing?"

"She's right." Agreed Edmund "How do we know we can trust him?"

"He said he knows the faun." Peter replied, as if the answer was obvious.

"He's a beaver..." Susan stated "He shouldn't be saying anything!"

"And yet, she has no problem with a talking duck, a talking dog and a talking mouse?" Mickey asked, scurrying after Mr Beaver, who returned a few moments later.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Mr Beaver as his head and front paws appeared on the nearby rock.

"Yes. We were just talking." Peter informed him.

"That's better left for safer corners." Mr Beaver replied and scurried off again.

"He means the trees." Lucy informed her siblings.

The Pevensies, with Mickey, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy and Kairi in tow, walked to Beavers' Dam through the cliffs under a bridge of ice.

"Come on." Mr Beaver began "We don't want to be caught out here after nightfall." Eventually, they caught sight of the Beavers's Dam, which had smoke rising from the chimney and Mr Beaver smiled, exclaiming "Oh blimey; looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup of rosy-lee!"

"It's lovely!" Lucy stated.

"Oh, it's merely a trifle, you know." Replied Mr Beaver; "Still got plenty of work to do, ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is done."

"I like it," Kairi agreed "It reminds me of the Secret Place back home."

Thinking of said cave on Destiny Islands caused Sora to blush a deep red and Donald and Goofy snickered, Riku punched him in his arm chuckling.

As they approached the Dam a female voice called "Beaver, is that you?" and a female beaver, Mr Beaver's wife, Mrs Beaver, came into sight; she did not look happy "I've been worried sick. If find out you've been with Badger again..." Then, she caught sight of The Pevensie's and the Off-Worlders and walked towards them "Oh, those aren't Badgers. Oh, I never thought I would live to see this day!" She then turned to Mr Beaver and said "Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

"I'd give you a week if I thought it would've helped." Mr Beaver assured her. Lucy and the Pevensies, excluding Edmund, all laughed, as did the Off-Worlders.

"Come inside and we'll see if we can't get you some food." Said Mrs Beaver, before casting a glance to her husband and continuing "And some civilized company."

As she passed him, Mr Beaver chuckled, before saying "Now careful, watch your step." and allowing Lucy, Susan & Peter to follow Mrs. Beaver inside. Edmund stopped and looks at two hills.

"Enjoying the scenery, are we?" Mickey asked, as he passed. Edmund turned away and entered the house. Mr. Beaver followed him.

Once they had all been settled, Peter asked "Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?"

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's house." Stated Mr Beaver, now piquing the interest of Sora and the other Off-Worlders as he continued to speak "And you know what they say: there's few who go through them gates that come out again."

Mrs. Beaver put down a plate beside Lucy and said "Fish and chips, dear," with a nervous chuckle and a glare to her husband "But there is hope dear, lots of hope."

Mr Beaver choked on his drink and said "Oh yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" before leaning forward and stating "Aslan is on the move."

Mickey's ears shot up, Peter, Susan, and Lucy stared and Edmund looked up, and stepped forward.

"Who's Aslan?" asked Edmund, moving forward to stand behind his siblings

"Who's Aslan!" Laughed Mr Beaver "You cheeky little blighter!" Mrs Beaver nudged her husband and Mr Beaver realised what she was trying to say. After a momentary pause he disbelievingly asked "You don't know, do you?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long." Peter replied.

"I can help there," Mickey began, moving forward from his position by the door "Why, he's only the king the whole wood, the top geezer…the real king of Narnia!"

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs Beaver continued.

"But he just got back!" Added Mr Beaver, happily "And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked.

"You're blooming joking!" Cried Mr Beaver, he turned to his wife astonished, "They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Well, then..." Prompted Mrs Beaver.

"Look..." Began Mr Beaver "Aslan's return, Tummus' arrest, the secret police... It's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked, incredulously.

"No, not blaming." Stated Mrs Beaver "Thanking you."

Then, Mr Beaver took over stating "There's... a prophecy: 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sits at Cair Paravel in throne, The evil time will be over and done. '"

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Kairi brought up.

"I know," Mr Beaver replied, glancing to her momentarily "But you're kind of missing the point!"

"It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam," Here, Mrs Beaver, who had spoken, pointed at Peter and continued "and two daughters of Eve," Here, she pointed at Lucy and Susan, before continuing "Will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia."

Peter, Susan and Lucy looked to each other and Peter asked "And you think we're the ones?"

Well you'd better be," Replied Mr Beaver "Because Aslan's already fitting out your army!"

"Our army?" Lucy asked.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan stated.

"I think you've made a mistake." Peter infored the Beavers "We're not heroes!"

"We're from Finchley!" Susan added, desperately.

The Beavers looked at each other, and Riku commented "So? We're from a chain of islands in the middle of nowhere... That doesn't mean that we couldn't become the heroes the worlds think of us, especially that idiot." He gestured towards Sora who was nodding along.

Then, Sora realised what Riku was saying and exclaimed "Hey!"

"Thank you for your hospitality." Continued Susan, totally ignoring Riku and getting up "But we really have to go."

"You can't just leave!" Cried Mr Beaver as Peter got up.

"He's right." Agreed Lucy "We have to help Mr. Tumnus."

"It's out of our hands." Peter informed her "I'm sorry, but it's time the four of us were getting home." He turned to look for Edmund "Ed?" He asked, but got no reply, for Edmund was gone.

"Ed?" Peter asked again, and then, when he noticed the open door, he realised what had happened and stated "I'm going to kill him."

"You may not have to..." Interrupted Mickey, finally speaking after his silence "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

Peter, Susan and Lucy burst from the house, only just managing to grab their coats as they did so. Mr Beaver, Mickey and the Off-Worlders followed, with Mickey leading the way.

"Hurry!" Peter cried, reaching the top of the hill, with Mickey right behind him.

As they reach the top of the hill, they saw Edmund going through the gates to the large ice castle belonging to Jadis, the White Witch. The castle, despite being made of ice, and despite it being the middle of the night, shone a bright green.

"Edmund!" Shouted Lucy.

"Shh!" Mr Beaver shushed her "They'll hear ya!" Peter started to run after Edmund but Mr. Beaver grabbed him crying **_"NO!"_**

"Get off me!" Snapped Peter.

"You're playing into her hands!" Cried Mr Beaver.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan snapped at him.

Lucy snapped "He's our brother!" at Mr Beaver, looking furious as she did so.

"He's the bait!" Began the very agitated Beaver "The Witch wants all four of you!"

"Why?" Asked Peter.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true!" Mr Beaver exclaimed "To kill you!"

"This is all your fault!" Susan snapped at Peter.

"My fault?" He asked, anger filling hid voice.

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" Susan screamed at her brother.

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?" Peter retaliated.

"I didn't know what would happen..." Replied Susan "which is why we should've left while we still could!"

"Stop it!" Cried Lucy "This isn't going to help Edmund!"

"She's right." Stated Mr Beaver "Only Aslan can help your brother now."

"Then take us to him." Peter ordered.

"Yeah," Sora agreed "We'll help too, right guys?"

"Right!" They chorused.

"And it will be nice to meet Aslan aga- Oh no!" Mickey, who had been thinking about meeting his old friend again, cut himself off as his eyes went wide, and he pointed into the distance.

* * *

><p><em>Edmund walked though the courtyard. He looked to his right and saw a Giant, Rumblebuffin, turned to stone. He was startled. He continued on through the courtyard, being startled by several things, before seeing a stone lioness. He felt something crunch under his feet; it was the remains of a fire, which had burnt itself out, leaving the charcoal, which had been burning, in a pile on the floor. He picked up one of the pieces of charcoal and drew a moustache and spectacles on the lioness. Smiling to himself, he continued on. As he reached the end of the courtyard, he saw a wolf. He started to step over it. But...<em>

_"Be still stranger," The wolf leaped up, barking and pinning Edmund to the floor "Or you'll never move again! Who are you?"_

_"I'm Edmund!" Edmund cried, desperately "I met the Queen in the woods! She told me to come back here! I'm a Son of Adam!"_

_The wolf got off of Edmund, said "My apologies, fortunate favourite of the Queen," and began to walk towards the steps leading to the interior castle, saying "Or else, not so fortunate," as he did so._

_There were seventy six steps from the courtyard to the door to the interior of the castle; the wolf reached the top first and said "Right this way," as he trotted inside._

_Once inside, they walked up to the Witch's throne and the wolf said "Wait here," before trotting off to collect the Witch._

_Edmund, now alone, saw the Witch's icy throne. He looked around and then sat on it. Jadis, The White Witch quietly walked up beside him, placed a hand on the headboard of the throne and asked "Like it?"_

_Edmund jumped up, startled._

_Yes..." He replied, quickly adding "Your Majesty!" when he realised that he hadn't done so in the first place._

_"I thought you might." Jadis replied. A small elf, Ginnarbrick, is by her side._

_"Tell me, Edmund…" She began, sitting on her throne, before looking at Edmund and continuing "Are your sisters deaf?"_

_"No" Edmund replied._

_"And your brother," Jadis began "Is he..." Here, Jadis stopped for a moment, looking for the right word to voice what she wanted to ask; eventually, she found the word, and finished her sentence "...unintelligent?"_

_"Well I think so," Edmund began "but Mum says..."_

_Jadis leaped out of her chair, shouting **"THEN HOW DARE YOU COME ALONE!" **and Edmund jumped backwards as she did so._

_"I tried..." He protested, desperately._

_"Edmund, I ask so little of you-" Jadis began, looming above the boy._

_"They just don't listen to me!" Edmund protested, to no avail._

_"-Couldn't even do that!" Jadis finished._

_"I... I did bring them halfway." Edmund managed to get in a sentence between Jadis's tirade "They're in the little house on the dam with the Beavers!"_

_"Well..." Jadis began "I guess you're not a total lost then, are you?"_

_She turned away, to head back to her throne, when Edmund approached._

_"I... I was wondering..." He began "Could I maybe have some more Turkish Delight now?"_

_"Our guest is hungry." Jadis informed Ginnarbrick, as she sat in her throne._

_This way..." Ginnarbrick began, gesturing to Edmund's left, before pulling out a sword and pointing it at Edmund's back "For your num nums!"_

_Ginnarbrick began to lead Edmund away._

_"Maugrim!" Jadis's voice cut through the silence and Edmund and Ginnarbrick stopped, and Jadis continued as Maugrim, the wolf that had brought Edmund into the castle, arrived by the side of her throne "You know what to do."_

_Maugrim let out a howl and Edmund realized the horrible truth of what he had done, as wolves surrounded the castle..._

_Then, a series of two hundred black portals opened, and, to Edmund's horror, two hundred nearly spherical creatures emerged._

_Nearly spherical in shape, these creatures also had massive arms and hands, short legs, huge feet, and tiny heads. They were blue skinned and clothed in a purple sleeveless bodysuit edged in gold trim; the trim also laced up the front of the body suit across the big belly of each of the creatures. Along with black curl-toe shoes and black silver-trimmed pants, the creatures also boasted a massive manacle in purple and silver on each wrist; three links of chain dangled from each of them, and were used as effective weapons when the creatures swung back and forth in one of their attacks. They were topped off by a high silver collar that covered the lower face of the creatures, and a tiny silver wizard hat that ends in a traditional curl. As per many others of their kind, the creatures had shadowed faces and yellow eyes._

_The creatures were followed by two hundred creatures, which, at first glance, appeared to be fragile and weak They had beautiful soft blue and purple robotic wings, which were formed from two larger lower wings that had two slightly smaller wings attached to the top of them; the whole assembly was kept on with two bright golden orbs that formed the joints._

_Their transparent glass bodies formed a delicate bell shape, housing a single filament that bore a strong resemblance to the jagged jaw lines of other creatures of their type. It rested on a tapering yellow-coloured stand which ended in a spike and was decorated with two white rings. The top of the glass was covered with a blue cap, on top of which was a tear shaped white topper; the topper featured three shining bright gold dots towards the bottom resembling eyes, and the top end of it was curled in a manner reminiscent of the hats of several other types of species like the current creatures._

_Then, two hundred vaguely humanoid creatures appeared. They had round, spherical heads with circular, glowing yellow eyes. They also had two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of their heads. Each of their hands had three clawed fingers, and its feet were large and lacked any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, these creatures' bodies were completely black._

_"What are those?" Edmund asked himself._

_He got his answer almost instantly as Jadis called "Heartless, go with my wolves and bring me back those children! As for the Keybladers and the mouse King and his lackeys, well, steal their hearts if you must, but bring me their weapons!"_

_The creatures vanished through black portals, and the wolves charged from the castle, as the Heartless followed._

_The fate of Narnia, now rested in the hands of four Keybladers - one of which was a mouse - a duck, a dog, and three ordinary humans from Finchley, and Jadis knew this._

_Edmund was led away as she threw back her head and cackled maniacally._

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>


	12. Wolves, Tunnels and Statues

_**Author Note: **I, KingdomHeartsNerd, have discussed things with DarthKingdom, ShireFolk and my fabulous and brilliant beta, Goldpen, __before starting and posting this story and I am grateful for their help. Hopefully my story will be as good as their stories are. I will see, won't I, by the reviews that you give me. _

_**Disclaimer:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, Namco Ltd, 20th Century Fox, Insomniac Games, Sony Computer Entertainment, Universal Interactive Studios, Traveller's Tales, It's a Laugh Productions, or anything that you recognise. The only things that I own are the plot and the O.C.s, unless, of course, I state otherwise. _

_**Review Replies: **KingdomHeartsFreak: The chase is on, indeed and I am glad that you take being mad as a compliment._

_Anomalous: I am glad you liked the Heartless descriptions, and yes, Edmund has betrayed them. Betraying people is NEVER a good thing._

_MysteryGirl: Villains laugh evilly because it's fun... Either that, or they are mad. Probably both._

__**Note(s):** This was murder to write, since it is such a boring scene, but not long now until we meet Aslan! __

_**Special request(s):** Vote on the poll on my profile please. Your votes will help me decide, and, once I have decided, I can write, and upload, quicker._

_May The Strength Of The Keyblade Protect You._

* * *

><p>"Hurry, Mother!" After sprinting down the hill, Mr Beaver burst into the house "They're after us!"<p>

"Oh, right then!" Mrs Beaver began to move around, picking things up off of the shelf nearby.

"What is she doing?" Peter asked, disbelievingly. Mr Beaver moved his hand in a motion which clearly showed that Mrs Beaver had done this before.

"Oh, you'll be thinking me later." Mrs Beaver replied, throwing open the cupboard "It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

Susan and Mickey moved to help her as Mr Beaver exclaimed "I'm cranky now!"

"Do you think we should bring jam?" Susan asked.

"Only if the Witch serves toast!" Peter cried in reply.

The King interrupted him with a question "Is it the jam next to the spam, which is next to the ham, or is it the ham, which is next to the jam, which is next to the spam? Oh, what was it Minnie always used to do to remember it?"

"It's the jam, next to the ham, which is next to the spam!" Mrs Beaver impatiently replied to the King's question.

"That's it!" The King said, stuffing the jam into the space next to the ham, which in turn, was next to the spam.

Then, after closing the bag, everyone sprinted into the nearby tunnel, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Badger and me dug this." Mr Beaver informed them as they sprinted through the tunnel "It comes up right near his place."

"You told me it lead to your mum's!" Mrs Beaver cried.

"Never use that excuse," The King called back "Always use the 'It leads to my brother's house' excuse. It works, even if your wife is friends with your brother."

Lucy tripped, and fell, before howling echoed. Then, she whispered "They're in the tunnel."

"Quick! This way!" Mr Beaver cried, leading them on ahead.

"Hurry!" Mrs Beaver admonished the fear creeping into her tone.

"Run!" Peter shouted the order, picking up speed as he did so.

They ran on, until they came to a dead end.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs Beaver snapped to Mr Beaver.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" He snapped in reply. Then, he jumped out of the hole, and everyone else followed. Peter helped Mr Beaver cover the exit with a barrel. Lucy tripped and fell on a bunch of stone animals. They looked around and saw several creatures turned into stone.

"I'm so sorry dear..." Mrs Beaver said to her husband. Mr Beaver's friend, Badger, was stood, frozen in stone in a shocked position in front of them.

"He was my best mate." Mr Beaver breathed.

"Look," Sora began "Even Heartless have been turned to stone."

And he was right. For there, in front of them, was the stone version of a Large Body Heartless.

"What happened here?" Peter asked.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch." A silky voice replied. Four flashes of light signified four Keyblades being summoned, and Mr Beaver pushed his wife behind him.

"Take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" He snarled at the approaching Fox.

"Relax." The Fox chuckled "I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah?" Mr Beaver asked, disbelieving "Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones."

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can argue breeding later." The Fox replied "Right now we've got to move."

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked.

The fox glanced to the tree and the King knew what he meant. Slamming the Keyblade into the floor he launched himself into the air and into the tree. The others followed swiftly.

A few moments later, the wolves burst out of the hole, and surrounded the Fox.

"Greetings gents," The Fox greeted the wolves "Lost something, have we?"

"Don't patronize me!" Maugrim snarled "I know where your allegiance lies. We are looking for some humans."

"Humans?" The Fox easily feigned innocence "Here in Narnia? Well, that's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?"

One of the foxes, called Varden, grabbed the Fox in its mouth, and Lucy and Mrs Beaver almost cried out, but were are shushed.

"Your reward is your life." Maugrim informed the Fox "It's not much... But still. Where are the fugitives?"

For a moment, the Fox paused, before sighing "North..." He replied "They ran north."

"Smell them out!" Maugrim ordered and the wolves began to run off as Varden cast the fox aside. He lay there, not moving.

Once the wolves were definitely out of sight, everyone climbed down from the trees and Mrs Beaver began to patch up the Fox.

"They were helping Tumnus and the Witch got here before I did." The Fox informed them, before crying "OW!" as Mrs Beaver continued to patch him up.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite." The Fox quipped, before crying out in pain again "Ohhh!" and wincing as he did so.

"Stop squirming!" Ordered Mrs Beaver "You're worse than beaver on bath day."

"Worst day of the year," Mr Beaver informed them, and Kairi and Lucy chuckled.

"Thank you for your kindness but I'm afraid that is all the cure I have time for." The Fox informed them, getting to his feet.

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honour." Replied the Fox, sweeping into a bow "But, time is short and Aslan himself has sent me to gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr Beaver asked, anxiously.

"What's he like?" Breathed Mrs Beaver.

"Like everything we have ever heard." The Fox replied "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

"We are not planning fighting any witch..." Susan informed him.

The Fox looked horrified "But, surely, King Peter..." He protested "the prophecy."

"We can't go to war without you." Mickey informed Peter.

"We just want to get our brother back." Peter replied, glancing to the Mouse in question.

Mickey sighed sadly, before replying "War may be the only way to get him back, Peter."

Riku, Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy looked to each other, anxiously. If the Heartless were involved with the war, then they would really have to be on their guard.

* * *

><p><em>Edmund sat in chains in the Witch's dungeon. He attempted to eat the food he was given, but coughed and spat it out. He then attempted to drink a cup, which was either frozen or empty. He then threw it onto the tray.<em>

_"If you're not going to eat that..." Came a voice from nearby. Edmund got up and gave him the food as the person continued "I'd get up, but...My legs."_

_He momentarily moved his legs, which were shackled._

_"Mr... Tumnus." Edmund noted._

_"What's left of him," Replied the faun, between bites of the bread, before looking closely at Edmund and stating almost startled, "You're Lucy Pevensie's brother."_

_"I'm Edmund." Edmund replied._

_"You have the same nose." The faun noted and Edmund rubbed his nose as Tumnus asked "Is your sister alright?" and, receiving no answer, the faun asked "Is she safe?"_

_Edmund heard wolves howling outside._

_"I don't know." Edmund replied._

_With a bang, the door clattered open, bouncing off of the walls and Edmund and Tumnus quickly scrambled back to their places as the White Witch came in, along with a woman in black, who was Maleficent, though Edmund, who had only seen her once or twice, did not know her name, and Ginarrbrick._

_"My police tore that dam apart." The Witch informed him "Your little family are nowhere to be found." The Witch lifted Edmund off the ground, and Maleficent made no action to stop her as the Witch asked "Where did they go?"_

_"I don't know." Edmund replied._

_"Then you are of no further use to me." The Witch informed him, before she threw Edmund back to the ground and raised her wand._

_"Wait!" Edmund cried, desperately "The beaver said something about Aslan!"_

_Tumnus looked up and the Witch's eyes went as wide as saucers. For a moment, Maleficent smirked, and Diablo, the raven on her shoulder, squawked._

_"Aslan?" Breathed the Witch, her voice momentarily betraying her worry and horror "Where?"_

_Maleficent, seeing the Witch's fear reached up and stroked Diablo's head with her long purple nails._

_"He's a stranger here, Your Majesty." Interrupted Tumnus, "He can't be expected to know anything!"_

_Ginarrbrick knocked Tumnus back._

_"I said... where is Aslan?" the Witch asked again, glaring down at Edmund._

_"I left before I could hear anymore..." Edmund replied "I wanted to see you."_

_"Guard!" Cried the Witch, and an Ogre entered, pushing past Maleficent to her annoyance, sending Diablo flying as he did so. With an indignant squawk, he returned to his Mistress's shoulder._

_"Your Majesty?" Asked the Ogre._

_"Release the Faun." Ordered the Witch, the Ogre moved to Tunmus and broke the chains around the faun's legs, before dragging him to the Witch, who asked "Do you know why you're here, faun?"_

_"Because I believe in a free Narnia." Tumnus replied, staring intently at the Witch._

_"You're here because he," The Witch pointed her wand at Edmund, before looking smugly at him "turned you in...for sweeties." Tumnus looked at Edmund, who avoided his gaze and the Witch continued "Take him upstairs…" Here, she looked to Ginarrbrick "...and ready my sleigh. Edmund misses his family."_

_The Witch and Ginarrbrick walked out, the Witch pushing past Maleficent as she did so and Edmund rested his head into his knees, which were pulled up to his chest, and began to cry._

_As Maleficent walked out, gently closing the door behind her, she stopped for a moment, glancing back to the sobbing boy._

_"Stay here, my pet," She said to Diablo, who sat on her shoulder as she reached up to stroke the raven in question "And keep an eye on the Witch. She's beginning to annoy me now" Then, she had an idea "Maybe both annoyances can kill each other?"_

_Diablo did not squawk, so as not to give away their location, but Maleficent knew that Diablo had understood. The raven took off, and perched himself on the windowsill._

_Then, Ginarrbrick returned, and, noticing Maleficent, asked "Has the silly witch not gone yet?"_

_"You dare to call me, The Mistress of all Evil, silly?" Maleficent asked, furiously, before pointing her staff at Ginarrbrick and firing. He jumped, as a large ball of Darkness exploded where he had just been standing, and then landed, with a thump, on his bottom._

_As he got to his feet and scampered away, Maleficent watched him go. Then, raising both arms, she disappeared in the familiar green flames._

_Edmund, who had looked up at the sound of the flames, heard Maleficent's voice speak to him "Do not worry, Little King, for I have something planned for that woman; one annoyance is just the same as another, and I will use that to my advantage. Keep your resolve strong, and do not mention this to anyone, until that Witch is dead!"_

_Maleficent, it seemed, was planning something..._

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>


	13. The River, Father Christmas and Aslan

_**Author Note: **I, KingdomHeartsNerd, have discussed things with DarthKingdom, ShireFolk and my fabulous and brilliant beta, Goldpen, __before starting and posting this story and I am grateful for their help. Hopefully my story will be as good as their stories are. I will see, won't I, by the reviews that you give me. _

_**Disclaimer:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, Namco Ltd, 20th Century Fox, Insomniac Games, Sony Computer Entertainment, Universal Interactive Studios, Traveller's Tales, It's a Laugh Productions, or anything that you recognise. The only things that I own are the plot and the O.C.s, unless, of course, I state otherwise. _

_**Review Replies: **Shire Folk: Maybe it just me, but I found the last chapter rather boring to write, but I am glad that you enjoyed it._

_MysteryGirl: I came up with the Jam, ham, spam thing from this line 'We dine well here in Camelot. We eat ham and jam and spam' after watching Monty Python and I couldn't resist putting something like it in. In my opinion, that was the one thing that, during his marriage to Minnie, Mickey has never been able to remember. As for Narnia's fate resting in the hands of Peter and Sora, well, you may be pleasently surprised when the battle comes._

_KingdomHeartsFreak: I am glad that Maleficent is in character. You will soon see about whom she is talking, my good friend. Maleficent is a smart woman and she knows that Sora's beaten her before, so why risk her life, again, when you can use Jadis instead. And, yes, Edmund is a little freaked out, but, don't worry, it will all make sense soon, for Maleficent will have a back up plan, and a back up plan for the back-up plan, or, at least, going by Kingdom Hearts, she will._

_**Note(s):** We meet Aslan; I hope I have done this chapter justice. My favourite bit is in the next chapter, and I shall get too work immediately. _

_**Special request(s):** Vote on the poll on my profile please. Your votes will help me decide, and, once I have decided, I can write, and upload, quicker._

_May The Strength Of The Keyblade Protect You._

* * *

><p>Despite it being a bright Narnian morning, the Pevensies felt anything but bright.<p>

"Now," Mr Beaver began as the group reached the cliff above the river "Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table, just across the frozen river."

"River?" Peter asked, glancing downwards to Mr Beaver.

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years." Mrs Beaver informed him.

"It's so far." Peter moaned.

"It's the world, dear." Mrs Beaver replied "Did you expect it to be small?"

"Smaller." Susan stated, annoyance filling her voice as she glanced at Peter.

They all began to walk down the path, and reached the bottom with Mr Beaver constantly calling for them to hurry up.

"Come on, humans, while we're still young." Mr Beaver called.

Peter lifted Lucy onto his shoulders and snarled "If he tells me to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat." which made Lucy giggle.

"Hurry up!" Mr Beaver cried again.

"He is getting kinda bossy." Lucy agreed.

The ringing of bells could be heard from behind them.

"No, behind you!" Mrs Beaver cried "It's her!"

"Run! Run!" Cried Mr Beaver.

"Run!" Peter cried, dropping Lucy off of his back and taking her by the hand as they sprinted after the beavers.

Sora summoned his Keyblade, pointed it over his shoulder and cried "Fire!"

There was a large flash of orange light as a fireball zoomed towards the sleigh, giving the Off-Worlders, Beavers and Pevensies a chance to run ahead.

As the horses, pulling the sleight, thundered after them, Susan ran ahead of Peter and Lucy but even she, despite being fast, could not out run the King, for despite being a mouse, the King was the quickest of the bunch.

Skidding to a halt, the King ushered the others off of the ice, and Sora lifted Kairi over his shoulder, despite her protestations and thumping on his back. The King dove into the hole are them, pulling down both of his ears, which stuck over the top of the cave.

They hid in a small cave, and someone shadow shone across the snow bank in front of them. There was a few moments of silence, before Lucy asked "Maybe she's gone?"

"I suppose I'll go and have a look" Peter replied.

"No," Mr Beaver swirled to Peter "You're worth nothing to Narnia dead."

"But, neither are you, Beaver." Protested Mrs Beaver.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He replied, taking her hand before letting go and scrambling up onto the upper bank to investigate. After a long pause, he reappeared, startling them.

"Ah!" Lucy cried.

"Come out!" Mr Beaver said, his head hanging in the doorway to the roof of the cage "I hope you've all been good, because there is someone here to see you!"

The group emerged from the cave, and, seeing the person stood in front of them, made Donald, Sora and Goofy smile.

"Merry Christmas, Sir!" Lucy exclaimed, and Sora, Donald and Goofy raised a hand in acknowledgement.

"It certainly is, Lucy..." Agreed the man, Father Christmas, a fat, jolly man all dressed in red with a long white beard "...since you have arrived."

"Look," Susan interrupted "I've put up with a lot since we got here. But this..."

"We thought you were the Witch." Peter interrupted his sister.

"Yes, sorry about that." Replied Father Christmas, looking back at his sleigh "But, in my defence, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia?" Susan asked.

"Not for a long time." Father Christmas agreed "But the hope you have brought, your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare say you could do with these!"

He hauled a bag out of his sleigh.

"Presents!" Cried Lucy happily; the others smiling, almost a bit indulgently at her childish joy.

Father Christmas handed Lucy a red cordial in an excruciatingly detailed case and, smiling, held it out to her, saying "The juice of the fire flower. One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it..." He handed Lucy a dagger.

Thank you, sir." Lucy replied "But I think... I could be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could." Father Christmas replied "But battles are ugly affairs."

Then, he turned to Susan and said "Susan, trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."

He handed her a bow and quiver full of arrows.

"What happened to, 'battles are ugly affairs?'" Susan asked, her brow arched, with sarcasm colouring her voice.

Father Christmas laughed, before saying "And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard…" and holding out a horn, adding "Blow on this, and wherever you are, help will come." as he did so.

"Thanks." Susan replied.

"And, Peter." Father Christmas acknowledged the eldest of the Pevensies next "The time to use these may be near at hand."

He handed Peter a silver sword and a silver shield. Both had a red lion's head on the front of them.

"Thank you, sir." Peter replied.

Then, Father Christmas looked over to The Off-Worlders and smiled "I assume, Sora, from past meetings, that it was you who fired the fireball at me?"

"Sorry, Sir," Sora protested sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck as he did so.

"No matter." Father Christmas replied, reaching into his bag and holding out a Keychain "Mister Skellington requested that I give you this."

Sora took the Keychain and summoned the Keyblade. Unhooking the other Keychain, the normal one, which made the Keyblade yellow and silver, he attached the other one in its place. With a flash, the Keyblade changed appearance.

It sported a Christmas motif with a tint of Halloween. The main hand guard was designed with Dr Finklestein's skeleton reindeer, with the emblem of Jack wearing a Christmas Hat at the central part. The blade's body was Halloween Town's Guillotine snake-like statue, but longer and with a candy cane pattern. The Keychain sported a jack o' lantern motif, symbolizing Jack's image as the Pumpkin King, and the token is Zero.

"Thank you, Sir." Sora smiled.

"Kairi," Father Christmas rummaged around in his bag, reaching right to the very bottom before pulling out a long dress. The dress was pink, with a white sash, white buttons, pink fabric, white lace and pink thread "Your old friend, Cinderella, wished for me to give this to you. It was the dress she wore to the ball. As far as I know, The Princesses of Heart have put a lot of power into this dress, so that it can be used as a drive form.

The moment Kairi touched the dress, she exploded in a flash of white light and the dress attached itself to her. As she landed, she span around, large blasts of light exploded from the dress, narrowly missing Sora and Riku as they did so.

"Thank you, Sir," She too, smiled, backing away and transforming back into her normal attire

"Riku," Father Christmas reached into the bag and pulled something out, looking critically at the boy as he did so "Can I trust you with this?" In Father Christmas's hand was something that Riku hadn't seen in a long time: The Keyblade of People's Hearts. It had a simple design of red and black, akin to the Kingdom Key, which Sora had been formally wielding until its appearance had changed, with its teeth forming the outline of a heart. It had a rather dark design, despite being created from hearts of pure light. The Keyblade also lacked a Keychain "Now, this, as you will know, used to belonged to the man calling himself Ansem... and was not fully completed. Since then, the Princesses of Heart have made it so that this Keyblade can work without sacrificing the heart of your friend, Kairi."

"T-Thank you, Sir," Riku gingerly took the Keyblade and stepped back his eyes darkened for a moment with memories.

Father Christmas rose, and clicked his fingers. Donald's staff changed appearance. The long handle was brown with a faint, violet glow and had a black, gold, and silver tip. Two small, white wings were present on the handle just below this section and the head of the staff was a sky blue, double-headed, bellows-style hammer.

Goofy's shield changed appearance too. It became a peculiar shape, as it was comprised of seven smaller, circular shields of varying sizes, all of which had lilac-colored edges.

The largest shield was light orange with an orange flame adorning its face. A shield with a white face decorated by four light green, heart-shaped leaves - meant to resemble a clover - was connected to the fire shield's lower left corner.

The smallest of the seven shields, this one with a black face and a faded blue eight-pointed star on it, connected to the clover shield's upper left corner. Connected to the fire shield's upper right corner was a shield with a face covered by two interweaving spirals, one light green, and the other white.

The second-largest shield was connected to the fire shield's upper left corner, this one being cyan with a large, white snowflake emblazoned on it. A white shield with two black clock hands twisted into an 's' shape was attached to the top of the snowflake shield. Finally, a yellow shield with two jagged, white lightning bolts connected to the left side of the snowflake shield.

The King's Keyblade did not change as it did not need to, for he had a pocket full of Keychains to choose from.

"They are tools... not toys. Bare them well and wisely." Father Christmas informed them as Peter put his sword back into the sheath "Now, I best be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years!" He picked up the bag, and put it into the back of the sleigh and climbed on himself, before saying "...Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!"

With a crack of the whip the reindeer shook their heads setting off at a fast trot jingling away.

"Bye... merry Christmas!" Lucy, Peter and Susan called after him. Sora raised a hand, as did Donald and Goofy.

"Told you he was real!" Sora whispered to Riku, as Lucy did the same to Peter.

"He said that winter... is almost over," Peter began "You know what that means... no more ice!" Everyone looked at each other before breaking into a sprint towards the Frozen River, which with the arrival of warmer weather, was starting to break up.

"We need to cross now!" Peter cried, taking Lucy by the hand.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not that fast, dear!" Mr Beaver replied.

"Come on!" Peter ordered, Susan: Wait, will you just think about this for a minute?"

"We don't have a minute!" Peter snapped in reply.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." Susan replied.

"No," Peter replied, "You're trying to be smart...as usual!"

"If you two are finished?" Mickey interrupted them, and walked to the edge of the cliff. He looked down from a moment, stepped two paces back and leaped over the edge, with a cry of "Look out belooooooooooooooooow!"

Sora, Peter and the others all climbed down to find the King standing at the bottom.

"Well," He began, shaking himself to get rid of a few flakes of snow "That was fun."

Peter stepped on the ice and it started to break. He pulled his foot back.

"Wait," Mr Beaver interrupted "Maybe I should go first."

"Maybe you should." Peter agreed.

Mr. Beaver carefully stepped onto the ice. He patted his tale a few times and the ice creaked.

"You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?" Mrs Beaver asked.

"Well you never know what meal is gonna be your last," He replied, before lowering his voice and adding "Especially with your cooking."

Mickey, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku followed along behind and then Susan, Lucy and Peter began to cross. When Peter stepped on the ice, it cracked for a moment, and Susan sent him a look, mentally stating the same thing that Mrs Beaver had done to her husband. Peter gave a sheepish smile. Maybe he had put on an extra pound or ten recently, but that was not the topic of conversation for this moment.

"If Mum knew what we were doing..." Susan began as she followed Lucy and Peter across the ice

"Mum's not here!" Peter snapped back.

Lucy looked up, spotted the wolves running across the top of the frozen waterfall and cried out, "Oh no!"

"Run!" Peter ordered as he tried to hurry.

The wolves leaped onto the ice. Varden held Mr Beaver down, as Mrs Beaver cried "No!" and Maugrim started walking towards Peter.

"Peter!" Lucy squealed and he pulled out his sword.

"Put that down, boy," Maugrim ordred "Someone could get hurt."

"Don't worry about me!" Mr Beaver called "Run him through!"

"Leave now while you can," Began Maugrim "And your brother leaves with you."

"Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan ordered.

"Smart girl." Complimented Maugrim.

"Don't listen to him!" Mr Beaver cried "Kill him! Kill him now!"

"Oh, come on, this isn't your war." Maurgim stated "All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

"Look," Susan began "Just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!"

"No Peter!" Mr Beaver cried, now struggling inside Vardan's grip "Narnia needs ya! Gut him while you still have a chance!"

"What's it gonna be Son of Adam?" Maurgim asked, moving forward a little "I won't wait forever. And neither will the river!"

Lucy looked up to the waterfall and cried "Peter!"

Everyone looked up to the waterfall, which was beginning to crack, sending water gushing to the floor.

"Hold onto me!" Peter cried, looking to each of his siblings.

"Riku, Kairi!" The King called "With me! Donald, Goofy, stick with Sora!"

Peter stabbed his sword into the ice as Lucy and Susan grabbed hold of him. They looked up as a wall of ice came crashing down, causing a huge wave to engulf them.

As the wave came down, The King stabbed his Keyblade into the ice as well and Riku and Kairi grabbed him. Sora stuck his Keyblade into the ice too, and Donald and Goofy grabbed him. The girls screamed. The wolves were thrown into the River and Mr and Mrs Beaver dived in. There was a moment of silence. Then, the Pevensies appeared, clinging to the block of ice as it raced down the river. The other two slabs of ice, one holding Riku, Kairi and the King, and the other holding Sora, Donald and Goofy, zoomed after them, with Goofy crying _"Yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!"_ as they did so.

They reached the shore and scrambled ashore, Mrs Beaver shaking herself down as she did so.

"Well," The King began "I thought jumping off a cliff was fun, but I change my mind. Jumping off the cliff was fun. Sailing down that river... was absolutely brilliant!"

Peter looked at his left hand to find that he was holding Lucy's coat... but no Lucy.

"What have you done?" Susan demanded, seeing the coat. "Lucy!" She called "Lucy!"

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Asked Lucy, as she trudged up the shore from slightly further away

Relieved, Peter gave her the coat.

"Don't you worry dear," Began Mr Beaver "Your brother's got well looked after."

The Pevensies and the Beaver laughed and embraced. The offworlders smiled relieved that Lucy wasn't lost.

"And, I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore!" Stated Mrs Beaver.

They began to walk through the forest to see the flowers starting to bloom. Soon, enough, the forest was green again and the Pevensies took of their coats as the King cast a drying spell over himself and his friends.

* * *

><p>The Pevensies, Off-Worlders and the Beavers entered Aslan's camp. A centaur blew a horn, announcing their arrival. Lucy waved to a dryad. Fauns, centaurs, satyrs, cheetahs, and other creatures stared at them in amazement as they walked through the camp.<p>

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy quipped in reply and Peter smiled.

"Oi, stop your fussing." Mr Beaver said to his wife, who was attempting to flatten her fur "You look lovely."

They approached Aslan's tent, where they saw Oreius, a centaur. Peter drew his sword and lifted it in salute, before saying "We have come to see Aslan," as he looked at Oreius, who looked away and towards the tent. Everyone behind the Pevensies bowed, and, at last, the magnificent red and gold cloth parted and Aslan emerged from the tent.

Aslan was a huge lion, but, despite his size, he did not look scary. The King, for one, certainly didn't seem scared and he was tiny compared to the lion in question.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam." Greeted Aslan as The Pevensies, Beavers and Off-Worlders all bowed "Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you, Beavers, you have my thanks. Welcome, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi, and welcome back, Mickey, my old friend. You all have my thanks as well." As their names were called, they all looked up "But, where is the fourth?"

"That's why we are here." Peter replied "We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan added.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." Peter stated after a moment's silence.

"Captured?" Aslan did not look to Peter, but to Mickey, who confirmed it with a miniscule nod of his head "How could this happen?"

"He betrayed them, Your Majesty." Mr Beaver informed Aslan after a momentary silence.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" Cried Oreius.

"Peace, Oreius." Aslan ordered "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"It is my fault really." Peter started, and his siblings, the Beavers and the Off-Worlders looked to him in surprise "I was too hard on him."

Susan put her hand on Peter's shoulder and said "We all were," as she looked to Aslan.

"Sir?" Lucy began "He's our brother."

"I know, dear one." Replied Aslan "But that only makes the betrayal all the worse... This may be harder than you think."

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, Peter, Mickey and Aslan had walked off and were currently stood on a hill, looking at a large castle glistening in the distance.<p>

"That is Cair Paravel," Aslan began "The castle the four thrones in one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King." Peter stared downwards, his fingers tightening and closing around the hilt of his sword. Aslan looked to him and asked "You doubt the prophecy?"

"No, that's just it..." Peter replied, before turning to Aslan and continuing "Aslan, I'm not who you all think I am."

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley," Began Aslan "Beaver also mentioned you planned on turning him into a hat." Peter smiled, chuckling to himself before Aslan continued "Peter, there is a Deep Magic more powerful than any of us that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs all our destinies; yours and mine."

"But I couldn't even protect my own family." Peter protested.

"You've brought them safely this far." Aslan pointed out fairly.

"Not all of them." Peter replied with a grimace, thinking of his brother.

"Peter," Aslan began, looking to the fifteen year old "I will do what I can to help your brother. But I need you to consider what I ask of you... I too want my family safe."

Here, Peter looked to the castle and then to Aslan and Mickey.

"Well," Mickey began, summoning his Keyblade in a flash of bright white light "Even if you do not fight Peter, I, for one, certainly will be, and I know that Sora and the others will be too. I know that we alone will not be able to defeat the witch, but we may be able to at least hold her off for a bit."

Then, the sound of a horn exploded through the air.

"Susan!" Peter exclaimed, running ahead. Mickey and Aslan walked along behind him.

Lucy and Susan had climbed up a tree. Susan had one leg dangling just inches above the wolves snapping teeth. Peter sprinted through the water, and drew his sword as Sora and the others arrived.

"Get back!" Peter cried to Maugrim.

"Peter!" Lucy cried, as the branch she and Susan were wrapped around shook for a moment.

Peter ran up to the tree and pointed his sword at the wolves. One of them started circling around behind him.

"Come on, we've already been through this before," Maugrim began, snapping his teeth "We both know you haven't got it in you."

"Peter, watch out!" Susan cried her eyes wide with worry.

Then, there was a roar. Aslan grabbed Varden, who squealed in shock. Oreius ran up, leading others. Oreius drew his sword, ready to strike as the Off-Worlders summoned their weapons.

"No," Aslan began "Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle." Oreius held his sword out sideways, keeping the others back, and Mickey gave a small nod and the Off-Worlders weapons disappeared, ready for when they were next needed.

"You may think you're a king, but you're going to die... like a dog!" Maugrim lunged a Peter, who was knocked to the floor as Maugrim collided with him.

"Peter... no!" The cry came from Lucy and Susan, who jumped up down from the tree, ran up to Peter and pushed Maugrim's body off of Peter. As the body fell away Aslan let Vardan go, wasting no time Vardean scrambled off into the forest

"After him." Aslan said to Oreius "He'll lead you to Edmund."

Oreius nodded once as he and the rest of the group turned and chased after the wolf.

"Peter," Aslan began "Clean your sword." Peter cleaned his sword and stabbed it into the ground as he knelt before Aslan, who placed a paw onto his shoulder and continued "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia."

Peter looked to Aslan, rose and put his sword back into the sheath with a clang.

The relaxed celebratory moment could not last however, a portal of darkness appeared in the clearing forcing back those around it with the rush of Heartless pouring from the void.

Lucy screamed and Peter ushered his siblings back, drawing his sword once again.

"Get back," Sora began, standing in front of Peter and drawing his Keyblade with a flourish and a downward thrust of his hand. Diagonally downwards, towards Sora's feet, was a flash of light, and the Keyblade appeared. Looking to the others, Sora charged forward.

The Shadow Heartless surrounded him, and he readied himself. The Heartless leaped forward and Sora cried "Reflega!"

A large shield erupted around him, and The Heartless were thrown backwards. Nearby, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy took down their own Heartless and Sora readied himself again.

He span on the spot and cried "Magnega!" A large black orb appeared above him and the Heartless were sucked into it as Sora cried "Thunder!"

A bolt of lightning struck the orb and electrocuted the Heartless inside it. With a pop, they exploded and one remaining Heartless leaped for Lucy and Peter brought his sword down. It slashed through The Heartless and did nothing.

Sora rolled forward, going into a dodge roll, and brought the Keyblade down onto the Heartless's head. With a crack, the Heartless exploded.

"What were those things?" Lucy asked.

"They're called Heartless," Mickey replied "They have only a few basic instincts, how to attack, how to defend and how to steal Hearts."

"Will they be working with the Witch?"

"Jadis?" Mickey asked "No. No, Maleficent would never allow Jadis permission to use the Heartless. No, the Heartless will do as Maleficent orders..."

"What if Jadis has more Darkness in her heart?" Riku asked.

"If she does..." Mickey replied, glancing to his friend after a moment of silence "Then even we may not be enough to defeat her..."

"Not even you, Your Majesty?" Kairi asked.

"I am powerful, Kairi, but I am not stupid. I know that Jadis, in control of the Heartless, will be a very powerful foe... We may be in a bit of trouble, but know this, if I go down, then I will go down fighting and I will take as many Heartless with me as I possibly can." The King swung the Keyblade around his arm like a hoop and looked to each of his travelling companions "And, I assure you of that."

"And not to mention the fact that Maleficent would murder Jadis if she stole control of the Heartless." Riku added.

"Well, that too," The King agreed, smirking "Hmm... Maybe that can be used to our advantage. Yes... I might just have an idea... all we need now... is an audience with Jadis and that will be a bit difficult."

"Unless she asks for one with us," Aslan interrupted.

"But, why would she?" Inquired Sora.

Mickey's eyes went wide, but he did not speak, for he knew why Jadis would ask for an audience, and for one moment, his eyes flicked to Riku...

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued.<em>


	14. The Battle of Beruna and Goodbyes

_**Author Note: **I, KingdomHeartsNerd, have discussed things with DarthKingdom, ShireFolk and my fabulous and brilliant beta, Goldpen, __before starting and posting this story and I am grateful for their help. Hopefully my story will be as good as their stories are. I will see, won't I, by the reviews that you give me. _

_**Disclaimer:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, Namco Ltd, 20th Century Fox, Insomniac Games, Sony Computer Entertainment, Universal Interactive Studios, Traveller's Tales, It's a Laugh Productions, or anything that you recognise. The only things that I own are the plot and the O.C.s, unless, of course, I state otherwise. _

_**Review Replies: **The Odd Duo: I hope you don't get stung looking for honey. Now, that is one huge review... made my head hurt! Anyway, I enjoyed your review, and this chapter should give you something to review, for it's a whopper!_

_InkheartWarrior: Gurgi is... somewhere... I'm not sure where. As for Melody, well, I can't answer that just yet. You'll see her soon though. Soon._

_**Note(s):** This should be a rather good chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. WARNING: EXPLODING MICE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! You have been warned._

_**Special request(s):** Vote on the poll on my profile please. Your votes will help me decide, and, once I have decided, I can write, and upload, quicker._

_May The Strength Of The Keyblade Protect You._

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sora and the other Off-Worlders rose early. Surprisingly, they weren't the only ones. Peter, who had also risen early, left his tent that morning and came face to face with Oreius, who looked over to the rock face nearby.<p>

Aslan was sat on the rock face with a familiar looking somebody. It was Edmund.

As Peter looked over to the tent, Susan and Lucy emerged. They both looked in the same direction as Peter, who had now looked back to the rock and Lucy cried "Edmund!" before attempting to sprint forward. Peter caught her at the waist and held her back. She looked up to Peter as Aslan and Edmund, who had heard her cry, momentarily looked over to them, before looking back to Aslan.

Then, the two of them walked towards the Pevensies and Off-Worlders.

Edmund stopped in front of the Pevensies and Off-Worlders and Aslan, looking momentarily to Peter, said "What is done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what has passed," and then, he turned and left.

Edmund looked up to Peter, who was looking down at him and then turned away seeing that his brother looked angry.

"Hello," Edmund began.

Then, everything seemed to become much better. Lucy ran forward and hugged Edmund tightly, and, unlike before when he would have pushed her away, Edmund squished her as close to him as he could, resting his head in her hair as he did so.

Susan, who had moved forward, touched his shoulder as Edmund smiled and gently pulled away from Lucy. Then, once Lucy had backed away, Susan hugged Edmund as well.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm a little tired," He replied.

"Get some sleep," Peter said, turning his head back towards the nearby tent. Edmund looked to Peter, and then walked to the tent. Then, Peter interrupted "And Edmund?" The boy turned to look at him and he smiled "Try not to wander off."

Edmund smiled cheekily, and entered the tent.

After Edmund entered the tent, Mickey placed a hand onto Peter's arm and smiled at him, saying "You did the right thing, Peter," before walking off to find Aslan.

"I hope so," Peter muttered, glancing over to the tent for a moment, and, as he did so, he missed the purple smoke rising from him. It vanished a few moments later.

* * *

><p>Later that morning Lucy, Susan and Edmund sat nearby on a mat eating breakfast, and Peter, holding a silver goblet, stood about a metre away, by a rock. Donald was snoring at his feet, and his magician's hat, which he had summoned a few minutes prior, was slumped over his hat and his staff stood by his side. Goofy lay sprawled out on the floor and was covered in what looked to be suntan lotion - it made him look rather like a dog shaped chocolate éclair. The King's Keyblade lay on the rock and the King lay next to it, his arms spread wide as the sun shone down. Sora, Riku and Kairi lay nearby, their hands linked as they lay in the grass.<p>

On the mat, Edmund shovelled toast into his mouth a Lucy smiled, saying "Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed,"

"I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back," Peter added, from his position by the rock.

"We're going home?" Susan asked.

"You are," Peter replied, moving away from the rock and sitting in front of them. At Peter's words, the King had started to sit up, but had moved to quickly and had rolled off of the rock landing with a thud in the grass below as Peter continued to speak "I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe. But, it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

"They need us," Lucy interrupted "All four of us."

"Lucy, it's too dangerous," Peter replied, and, from nearby, the King, who had now gotten to his feet snorted as he brushed himself down and Peter continued "You almost drowned! Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund interrupted. His siblings looked to him, and Sora, Riku and Kairi sat up as he continued "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Lucy took Edmund's hand and Susan looked down, before saying "Well, I suppose that's it then," and getting to her feet before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

Susan picked up her bow and quiver full of arrows, and said "To get in some practice," before heading off to the training ground.

* * *

><p>Maleficent, in contrast to her normal attitude, was sat on the edge of the nearby cliff and was watching the scenes below with rapt interest.<p>

"I quite enjoy the feeling of forgiveness." Began a voice "Don't you?"

A boy, about seventeen, was stood behind her, slightly to her left. He was tall, slim and slightly muscular, with a round face. He wore a plain red shirt, and a pair of plain beige trousers. A pair of black shoes on his feet, and a pair of black socks were inside them. His brown hair hung in bangs down to the side of his chin and his sparkling brown eyes looked kind.

"It can be useful," She admitted, as he sat next to her.

"Do you think that Peter has truly forgiven Edmund?"

"I can sense that Peter's heart is still clouded with Darkness over his brother's betrayal," Maleficent replied, to the teen's question

"Yes," The teen replied "I should think so."

He got up, and began to walk away; Maleficent called "Make sure that the Darkness does not swallow you, James!" after him and, laughing and waving her off, he vanished through a portal of Darkness.

Diablo, Maleficent's raven, who had left the Witch's castle after the Witch, soared overhead, before swooping down and landing gently on the shoulder of his mistress.

"Keep an eye on them, my pet," Maleficent began "And make sure that my plan works. Now, go, and do not fail me!"

Diablo spread his wings wide and soared into the air again.

Once he was gone, Maleficent glanced down to Aslan, who was stood talking to one of the generals.

"We both know what you have to do, don't we?" She asked, quietly, for she knew that the Lion would not hear her, and if she was completely honest, she did not want him too either.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Susan released the arrow on her bow, and it soared through the air, burying itself in the target, but not the bull's-eye. Lucy gasped happily, pulled out her own dagger, and threw it at the target. With a small thud it collided against the target, burring itself in the bull's-eye.<p>

Nearby, Peter and Edmund thundered past on two horses; Peter's was a white unicorn, while Edmund's was a brown stallion.

"Come on, Ed!" Peter called "Hold your sword up! Like Oreius showed us!" He lunged forward his sword pointed at Edmund "Now block!"

Edmund blocked the sword three times in a row, before Mr Beaver came running, crying out; "Peter! Edmund!"

Edmund's horse bucked, and Edmund wrestled to keep it under control, crying "Whoa, horsey!" as the horse came down to settle dignified.

"My name," Began the horse in a slightly sharp tone, "Is Philip."

"Oh..." Edmund replied "Sorry."

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan." Mr Beaver informed the two boys "She's on her way here."

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy rushed back to the tents, where Sora and the others were stood. Sora was glaring at Jadis and Donald did not look that happy either.

"Jadis!" Began Ginarrbrik as he walked ahead of Jadis's sleigh, "The Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!"

People began booing and hissing, and Aslan silenced them by looking at them. The Witch arrived at the camp. She was sat on a bier being carried by four Cyclops'. She got off of their bier and walked up to Aslan.

Before she could speak, there was a loud clap of thunder, and a bolt of lightning struck the ground, causing several dryads to scream and leap back. There was a flash of fire, and Maleficent appeared.

Jadis walked forward, while Maleficent stood nearby, her left, jewel encrusted hand, stroking Diablo, and the other holding her staff.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." Jadis replied. Her words and smug smirk sent a wave of surprised gasps through the Narnian soldiers as Edmund looked down in shame, letting his dark hair fall over his eyes, as if to block out the world.

Aslan's gaze fell upon the boy and compassion radiated from Aslan for a moment, then, the Lion looked back up to the Sorceress in front of him.

"His offence," Replied Aslan "Was not against you."

As he spoke, his voice shoed no hesitance, contrary to the palpable fear that radiated from those around him.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" Jadis asked.

"_Do not_ sight the deep magic to me, _witch_," He began, with a roar at the beginning of his sentence _"I was there when it was written!"_

"Then you'll remember well, that every traitor belongs to me." Jadis countered, smirking "His blood is my property."

Peter pulled out his sword, cried "Try and take him then!" and, for one moment, Maleficent laughed.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right, little King?" Jadis asked, looking down at the sword in Peter's hand. Then, she turned back to face Aslan "Aslan knows, that unless I have blood, as the law demands," She turned, so that she was facing the crowd, and Maleficent "all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water." She turned to in Aslan's direction, but looked to Edmund and pointed two fingers at him "That boy, will die. On the Stone Table... as is tradition." She lowered her arm, and looked back to Aslan "You dare not refuse me."

"Enough," Aslan spoke, silencing Jadis "I shall talk with you alone."

He turned, and walked back into the tent behind him. A few moments later, Jadis walked up the two stone steps, and joined him in the tent.

Five minutes later, the flap, at the front of the tent, opened, and Jadis emerged. She walked past all of them, and back to her bier.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." Aslan spoke, for he had followed her out. Everyone cheered.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" Jadis asked, as she stood in front of her carried chair. Aslan opened his mouth wide, and roared, loudly, causing Jadis to fall backwards into the bier. Everyone laughed happily, and Jadis's Cyclops' turned and carried her away. Maleficent, who had watched quietly, raised both hands, and vanished in a flash of green fire.

Once Jadis had left, Lucy looked to Aslan and smiled; he did not smile back and her smile faltered for a moment.

King Mickey, having noticed the look on the face of his friend, moved to Aslan's side. Sighing, he sat next to the Lion, who lay down on the floor.

"I know what you will have to do, Aslan." Mickey began, placing a hand onto one of Aslan's legs"

"What does he have to do, Your Majesty?" Asked Sora, as he, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi approached.

The King sighed, hanging his head "I'm sorry, Sora, but I cannot tell you. This is between Aslan and I, and even I cannot be there at the end."

Aslan began to trudge away, hanging his head and the King sadly watched him go.

"We'd best prepare for battle," The King began "It's going to be a long day tomorrow, so make sure that you are ready, for it will be every man, woman and creature for themselves."

And, with that, he trudged back to his tent.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning before the Off-Worlders, Peter, Edmund and the Narnians realised that Aslan, Susan and Lucy were gone.<p>

"She's right," Peter began, after emerging from Aslan's tent "He's gone."

"Then you'll have to lead us," Replied Edmund and Peter looked to him, his eyes betraying his disbelief "Peter, there's an army out there. They're ready to follow you."

"I can't!" Peter protested.

"Aslan believed you could," Edmund replied, then, as Peter looked back to the table in front of them, his voice dropped a bit, so that it was quieter and wouldn't reveal his true caring nature "And, so do I."

Peter looked back to Edmund and gave a small smile, which was reciprocated by his younger brother.

"The Witch's Army is nearing, sire," Interrupted Oreius "What are your orders?"

As Peter began giving his orders to Oreius, Sora turned to the Off-Worlders.

"Are you ready?" He asked "Donald, Goofy? Riku? Kairi? Your Majesty?"

"Don't worry about me, Sora," Replied the King "It's going to take more than an army to take me down, even if there are Heartless in the Army. But, know this, if I fall here, today, then I plan to take as many of the Heartless with me, and I have all faith that Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi and you will do the same. I am especially confident that Goofy will, for he has been hit the hardest by the Heartless over the last twelve years."

"Goofy?" Inquired Sora, as his friend had looked to the floor when the King had finished speaking. Donald placed a hand onto Goofy's shoulder and gave a sympathetic smile, for he knew what event the King was referring too.

"I'm going to take them down with me, Your Majesty," Replied Goofy, his voice crisp, clear and hard "I assure you of that."

For a moment, Sora looked shocked at the tone of his friend's voice, but, the King, knowing that Goofy would do what he promised, smiled "Hmm," He began, crossing his arms and chuckling "Max is one lucky boy, Goofy. One lucky boy, indeed."

"I'll be right there with you, Goofy." Donald assured his friend "Right to the bitter end."

"Thank you," Goofy replied, placing a hand on Donald's shoulder "I appreciate it. Not many people would stand by my side in a war."

"Well," Interrupted Kairi, before Sora could "We're not many people. We're Keyblade Bearers and we're going to be there with you."

"Couldn't have put it better myself, Kairi," Complimented King Mickey.

Then, a trumpet call echoed across the horizon, and Sora, Donald, Goofy and the others, all readied themselves.

Peter, sat firmly on the back of his unicorn, watched as a gryphon, one of his own army, swooped down to his side after cawing at Edmund, Mr Beaver and the Archers on the high rocks nearby.

"Then come, Your Highness," Began the gryphon, quickly "With numbers and weapons far greater than our own, and some strange creatures."

"Numbers do not win a battle," Stated Oreius, glancing past Peter to the gryphon.

"No," Agreed Peter "But I bet they help."

A large Minotaur, stood on the rocks nearby, roared, and the Witch's Army, at least twice as large as Peter's, began to advance, with the Witch, wearing Aslan's fur as a collar, in a chariot pulled by two Polar Bears, at the front. After a few moments, the army stopped, with the Witch's Chariot on the rocks by the Minotaur.

Peter glanced up to Edmund, who gave a slow nod, which made Peter turn back around and face with army. He pulled out his sword, causing Sora and the other Off-Worlders to summon their Keyblades and weapons.

Peter raised his sword, causing the rest of the army to cheer.

"I have no interest in prisoners," Hissed the Witch to the Minotaur "Kill them all."

The Minotaur roared, and the Witch's army did too, and then it began to descend down the rocks, thundering across the battlefield. Three Heartless Behemoths, surrounded by at least four thousand other Heartless, slowly made their way across the field.

On the cliff, Edmund summoned his sword and, for a moment, looked a little nervous. The Witch's army had advanced halfway across the field. Peter brought down his sword and Edmund raised his. Fifty large gryphons, all carrying massive boulders, swooped over the battlefield and the gryphon next to Peter took off to lead them.

"Look to the skies!" Called the Minotaur; his tone a warning and a scold, as the Witch's Army continued to advance.

Then, it happened. The gryphons released their boulders and they came thundering down like hailstones onto concrete floor. With loud crunches, the sent some of the Witch's army to the floor, before swooping away.

"Are you with me?" Peter asked Oreius.

"To the death," Replied the Centaur.

"For Narnia!" Cried Peter, raising his sword again _"AND FOR ASLAN!"_

The unicorn reared onto its back legs and thundered down the hill, side by side with Oreius.

_"CHARGE!"_ Cried Mickey, and he, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku and Kairi charged forward. A few moments later, Peter's army thundered after them.

The distance between the two armies decreased and the Centaurs, heading the army, lowered their spears so that they would hit the front of the Witch's army.

Peter lowered the visor on his helmet, Oreius pulled out two swords and the two armies met. One of the Jaguars in Peter's Army sent one of the Witch's white Bengal tigers tumbling to the floor and the spears of the centaurs sent several minotaurs stumbling to the floor.

Peter and Oreius thundered through the battlefield and the King leaped into the air, doing seven vertical spins forward before bringing his Keyblade crashing down. There was the sound of two pieces of metal crashing together, and the King began to fight.

Goofy looked to Donald and nodded, before the two of them readied themselves.

"Friendship fire!" Goofy cried, placing his shield against Donald's staff. The shield began to glow red, and the two remained focus.

_"DOWN!"_ Goofy cried and released his shield, causing a large beam of fire to go zooming across the battlefield and send several Heartless flying into the air.

"Mine!" Cried Donald, leaping up to smash one of the Heartless with his staff. He was successful and landed back on the battlefield to find himself surrounded by at least fifty Heartless.

The sky began to darken, there was a loud clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning struck the ground near Donald and it split off into lots of tiny beams of lightning as it did so. The tiny beams of lightning sent the Heartless soaring into the air.

"That," Goofy began, standing back to back with his long time friend "Was for Penny."

Then, one of the Behemoths came into reach. Sora, who had been fighting one of the minotaurs, leaped backwards and stood near his friends.

"Trinity!" He, cried and he, Donald and Goofy rose into the air. Looking back to each of his friends, who nodded, Sora cried "Major Drive!" before he, Donald and Goofy fired a barrage of Drive Orbs at the Behemoth, which took the attack without any damage.

"Ultima!" Sora cried, and he, Donald and Goofy all summoned a cluster of fireworks, which zoomed, whistling, through the air, before colliding with the Behemoth.

"Break!" He cried, and he, Donald and Goofy delivered a series of powerful mid-air slashes, causing the Behemoth to lurch violently backwards. The front two legs came crashing down, sending shockwaves rippling though the floor.

"Begin Combo!" Cried Donald. The three landed back on the floor, raised their weapons, touched them together and unleashed a storm of energy that collided, with a loud smash, against the Behemoth, which still did not fall.

"Nothing?" Cried Sora.

"Leave this to me," Cried the King, leaping over their heads "Go help Riku and Kairi!" Sora, Donald and Goofy didn't move "Go! Now!"

The King leaped into the air, and, crying out, brought his Keyblade down. There was a loud clunk, and the Behemoth slumped.

"For Minnie!" Cried the King, and he swirled on the spot, his Keyblade stuck out vertically. It sliced through the Behemoth, which toppled sideways and crushed several minotaurs.

On the other side of the battlefield, Kairi and Riku, back to back, darted around like two children in a sugar rush as the Heartless came at them thick and fast.

"We're going to be slaughtered!" Kairi cried, as she and Riku deflected the strikes of several Defender Heartless shields.

"Get back to Sora!" Riku cried, leaping to one side. Kairi did the same and the Defender Heartless thudded against each other. Riku and Kairi sprinted back to Sora, Donald and Goofy to find that their friends were now stuck fighting a wall of Angel Stars.

"Fire!" Cried Edmund and the Centaurs, up on the hill with him, sent a barrage of arrows flying into the air.

A Phoenix cawed and swooped down, bursting into flames and sending the Heartless flying while leaving a trail of fire behind it. The trail of fire, on the floor, burned brightly, preventing the Witch's Army from moving.

Peter's Army cheered, Mr Beaver cried "Yes!" Edmund smiled and Peter lifted up his visor. There was a flash of blue, and the Witch put out the fire, allowing her, and her army, to advance.

"Fall Back!" Cried Peter "Draw them to the rocks!"

A trumpet blared, Mickey cried "Good idea!", and the Off-Worlders set off in a sprint after Peter.

"It's the signal!" Mr Beaver cried "Come on!"

Luring the Witch's army into the rocks, the King summoned his Keyblade, cried "Light!" and continued running. A ball of light landed on the ground and sprouted into a giant made of light. A few moments later, it was smashed to pieces by the Heartless.

Edmund, on the nearby rocks, lifted his sword, and the Centaurs fired again, sending another barrage of arrows into the air.

Ginarrbrik fired an arrow into the side of Peter's unicorn. It stumbled and Peter flew from the Unicorn's back and landed on the floor with a thump sending his helmet flying. Ginarrbrik leaped in fear as a ball of fire, launched by Donald, narrowly missed his head.

Oreius and a rhinoceros both turned and charged towards the Witch as Peter got to his feet "STOP!" He cried, seeing what Oreius and the rhinoceros were trying to do. Oreius slashed down several of the Witch's army, and mortally wounded others before lifting up his sword and slashing at one of the minotaurs, which he flung over his back and stabbed it, causing the body to roll to the floor.

With a cry, Oreius leaped at the Witch. He soared over her head, and she turned to face him. Her wand and his sword collided and she knocked his sword into the air, while still in his arms, before plunging her wand into his stomach, causing Oreius to turn to stone. He fell to the floor with a thump.

Diablo, Maleficent's faithful raven, cawed and went swooping down at Jadis, who ducked to avoid him and fired a blast from her wand at the raven. Diablo swerved to avoid it, and disappeared into the green fire that preceded the appearance of his mistress. Maleficent looked furious, and for once, her anger was not at Sora.

"How dare yousteal the Heartless from me!" Maleficent snarled "Me, the Mistress of All Evil!"

A loud crackling noise echoed and Maleficent raised her staff and began waving it in a circle around her head "A forest of thorns shall be your tomb! Borne through the skies on a fog of doom! Now go with the curse, and serve me well! 'Round Jadis's forces, _CAST MY SPELL!"_

Maleficent thrust both hands forward, and dark, towering clouds appeared over the battlefield followed by lightning strikes. Huge thorns as thick as weeds burst out of the ground around the battlefield, cutting off Jadis.

Maleficent turned, smugly, and walked away. There was a crack and the butterfly, by Maleficent's head, turned to stone. Maleficent reached out and waved her hand around her staff.

"Power of Darkness seal her doom; strike her down when all looks won!" With a cackle, Maleficent vanished, appearing on the rocks behind Edmund and watching the battle.

Two gryphons zoomed down at Jadis, who span her sword and wand above her head and stabbed the second gryphon, which sent sailing into the first; both of them crashed, hard, against the rocks and the stone gryphon exploded, covering the battlefield in rocks.

Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi and Sora all turned at a gasp of pain from nearby. Mickey slumped as the minotaur in front of him pulled out his sword.

"Your Majesty!" Cried Donald; then, his anger began to boil and, with a shriek of _"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"_ he charged forward, bringing his staff down onto the Minotaur. The two went rolling off, and Goofy sprinted after Donald.

Then King began to glow white and everyone, excluding Maleficent, froze. Maleficent's face took on a smile. The King rose into the air, spread his arms and legs wide, and gave a loud cry of _"AAAAAARGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ and a large tidal wave of light exploded from him. The Heartless went flying and Jadis was knocked from her chariot, which went soaring into the sky as a whirlwind began to build around the King.

"Edmund!" Cried Peter "There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!"

"You heard him!" Mr Beaver cried, grabbing Edmund's hand and pulling him away "Let's go!"

Sora stabbed his Keyblade into the ground as the whirlwind began to become more powerful and caused him to nearly be blown off his feet.

"What's going on?" He cried.

_"DUCK!" _Donald screeched back _"THE KING'S GONNA BLOW!"_

Donald and Goofy ducked behind a rock, and Kairi ducked behind another. Riku reached out, grabbed Sora, who pulled his Keyblade from the ground, and pulled him behind the rock.

There was the sound of what sounded like an exploding atom bomb. The King screamed again, the Heartless went flying, thunder began to crash, lightning flashed and Maleficent cackled. Raising her staff, she pointed it at the King "Meteors of Heaven, unleash thy fury!"

Large blue meteors began to rain down from the sky and were immediately caught in the blast. The blast, with the meteors and everything else that had been pulled into it, went flying towards Jadis, who had to duck to avoid it. It soared over her head and then turned, to fly back at her.

Jadis began to advance towards Peter, and Edmund, up on the rocks, drew his sword.

"Peter said 'Get out of here'!" Cried Mr Beaver.

"Peter's not king yet!" Edmund cried, and sprinted across the rocks as Sora swung for a Heartless that slashed at him from the beam of power still erupting from the King.

Edmund leaped in front of Jadis, who thrust her wand forward, he dodged out of the way and brought his sword down on her wand. With a crunch and a twinkle of blue light, the wand snapped in two.

Peter watched as Jadis knocked Edmund's sword away and stabbed him in the side of his stomach with her broken wand.

_"EDMUND!"_ Cried Peter, as Edmund, gasping in pain, fell to the floor.

Jadis tossed her wand away, Maleficent snarled angrily and Peter roared with anger, stabbing one of the minotaurs and charging at Jadis.

She and he met in combat and their swords clashed several times, before she eventually knocked him to the floor. He got up, swung a few more times at Jadis and dodged an attack that would have cut his neck off if he hadn't avoided it.

Peter gave a small cry of anger, and swung for Jadis again. The swords met with blistering speed before pulling away and crashing together repeatedly.

There was a Lion's roar from above the horizon and King Mickey suddenly stopped screaming, and landed on the floor, glancing up to Aslan as if he had never been harmed, and, indeed, there was no puncture wound at all.

"Impossible," Breathed Jadis as Lucy, Susan, Mr Tumnus and the rest of the newly formed army, appeared behind Aslan.

The army, with Aslan in the lead, charged down the hill, Jadis swung for Peter, who blocked the attack and swung back as Maleficent flew across the battlefield in a spiral of darkness.

After twelve times of being blocked, Jadis finally managed to get in a hit. She swung her sword low, catching the back of Peter's foot. He went tumbling to the floor and Jadis stabbed one of her swords through his shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain.

She lifted her sword once and brought it down onto Peter's shield, before raising it, twirling it in the air and bringing it down.

To her surprise, it collided with something metal. It was Maleficent's staff. The staff came zooming up and crashed against Jadis's stomach, causing the woman to stumble. Sora and the others arrived, but Maleficent cried "Stay back, she is mine! Nobody steals the Heartless from me and get's away with it, but know this, Sora, I will have my revenge on you yet!"

Despite Maleficent's words, the Off-Worlders, including the King, all ran forward to help. Slashing and thrusting and stabbing and leaping, they all attacked Jadis. Maleficent raised her staff and brought it swinging down. With a crunch, it whacked the top of Jadis's head and Maleficent ducked as Aslan, roaring, soared over her head and sent Jadis tumbling to the floor.

"I win." Maleficent stated, smugly, and, with that, she vanished in a flash of fire.

Aslan mauled Jadis's face and stood up "It is finished," He said, and Susan and Lucy came running.

The Off-Worlders watched as Susan shot Ginarrbrik and sprinted to Edmund's side; Susan pulled off his helmet and Lucy dropped a single drop from her cordial into Edmund's mouth. He went silent, Lucy began to cry and Peter's face went red, while Susan didn't react. Then, Edmund coughed, spluttered and his eyes opened.

Peter scooped Edmund into a tight hug as Susan and Lucy laughed with relief.

"When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" Peter asked as he and Edmund separated for a moment, before the other three siblings piled into a hug, squishing Edmund in their tight embrace as Aslan began breathing on the statues to restore them to their former selves.

"Why can't it always end this happily?" Goofy questioned.

"If it did, Goofy, then it wouldn't be life," Answered the King "It would be a fairy tale. We all lose people we love, for you, it was Penny, for Donald, it was his parents and for me, it was losing Oswald. We've all suffered heartbreak, and we all will again, for the war against the Heartless is not over yet."

"Unfortunately," Grumbled Donald.

"Just because you have a very hormonal pregnant wife back at the castle does not mean that you can slack on your duties as my Royal Court Magician." Mickey informed his friend "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." Replied the Mouse King "Now... I believe our friends from Finchely have to be crowned. I wonder how they do it here? That will be fascinating to watch."

* * *

><p>At Cair Paravel, a few hours later, two trumpets played as Lucy - dressed in a long full bodied dress of silver damask and a red cloak - Susan - also in silver damask with a long green cloak - Aslan - now fully restored to his full glory - Peter, dressed in a green royal shirt and trousrers with the seal of Narnia on it, and a long yellow cloack - and Edmund, dressed, like his sisters, in silver damask and a long silver cloak, all strode down the aisle in between the crowds.<p>

The four of them stopped before the dais and then walked up to the four thrones on the top of it. The four siblings stopped in front of their respective throne and Aslan stood in the middle of the four thrones.

"To the glistening Eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the valiant." Began Aslan and Lucy's siblings looked to her as the Beavers, carrying four crowns on two pillows, and Mr Tumnus, all moved forward. The Beavers stopped and Mr Tumnus picked up the crown with shining white leaves on it. He placed it on Lucy's head, she smiled and he backed away to pick up the next crown, offering a smile in return as he did so.

"To the great Western wood, I give you King Edmund, The Just." Continued Aslan and Mr Tumnus placed a silver crown onto the head of the kneeling Edmund, who, smiling, rose from the kneel and stood up, smiling happily to Peter.

"To the radiant Southern sun, I give you Queen Susan, the gentle," Continued Aslan to the hall, and, like before, Mr Tumnus picked up a crown, only this one, like Lucy's had flowers on it. While Lucy's had white flowers on it, Susan's had daffodils all the way around the edge of the crown. As gently as he could, Mr Tumnus placed this crown onto her head and moved away to pick up the fourth, and final, crown.

"And to the great Northern sky, I give you King Peter, the magnificent." Concluded Aslan, as Mr Tumnus placed a glistening golden crown onto Peter's head.

Aslan stepped forward and turned to face the thrones "Once a king or queen of Narnia," He began "Always a king or queen, may your wisdom grace us till the stars rain down from the heavens."

He turned back to the crowd "Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long Live Queen Susan! Long Live Queen Lucy!" Chanted the crowd, including the Off-Worlders. The fox, that had helped the Pevensies, Beavers and Off-Worlders escape from Jadis's wolves, outside the Beavers' Dam, laughed happily and the cry of "Long Live Queen Lucy!" Was the loudest from the Beavers.

* * *

><p>As the party, to celebrate the coronation of the Pevensies, continued, Mickey slipped away as he was the long golden tail of Aslan disappear out of a doorway and into the hallway.<p>

"Are you leaving so soon?"

Aslan stopped in the doorway to the beach, but did not turn. He knew who had spoken, and a smile graced his lips as he laughed for a moment.

"You and I both know, my friend," He began, now turning to Mickey, who was stood in the doorway at the other end of the room "That I cannot stay forever."

"Hmm," King Mickey smiled "That I do, my old friend; that I do. For we all have to leave at some point."

"Hopefully there is not one thousand years between our next meeting." Aslan replied, giving a rare smile.

"I hope so to." Mickey replied "For one thousand years is a long time; it makes me feel older than I already am."

"Old? You, my friend, are only eighty three years old," Aslan noted "While I am over one thousand years old. If you are old, my friend, then I am ancient."

"Ancient?" Mickey snorted "Bah! You'll never be ancient."

"Goodbye, old friend..." Aslan said his goodbyes "...At least for now."

"Until the next time." The King corrected.

"As always," Aslan smiled.

"Yes. As always." The King replied, holding out a hand, which was soon enclosed in Aslan's two large front paws.

Aslan then pulled away, and the King felt something hard settle itself in his hand. It was a summon charm with a picture of a lion on the front.

Aslan's voice echoed, quietly, around the King "If you ever need me, old friend, just call and I will be at your side to offer my assistance."

Stuffing both hands into his pockets, King Mickey turned and walked back into the throne room. Hopefully Donald hadn't made the same spectacle as he had at Amelia's wedding, when he had gotten very drunk and had begun saying things that were better kept secret.

"There you are," Riku said, quietly to him, as he reached the teen's side "We thought you'd got lost."

"No," The King replied, just as quietly "I was just saying goodbye to an old friend."

"Aslan?" Riku asked, knowing of the King's long standing friendship with the lion in question.

But the King was gone. He had wandered over to Lucy, who was watching something on the beach below.

"Don't worry," He began climbing onto the ledge, causing Lucy to turn her head and look at him "We'll see him again."

"When?" Lucy asked, tearfully.

"In time," The King replied "One day he'll be here, and the next he won't. But you mustn't press him. After all, he's not a tame lion."

"No," Lucy agreed "But he is good."

"Here," Mickey began, reaching into his robe and pulling out a handkerchief "Tumnus gave me this to give to you, and now, you definitely need it more than I do."

She took the handkerchief off of him, clutched it gently in her hand and looked down to the stone ledge that she was looking over.

The King looked up, after a moment Lucy did too. The beach below was empty; Aslan... was gone.

Lucy looked to the King in shock and he smiled at her. She began to sniffle and cry and the King placed a hand onto her shoulder.

There was a twinkle in the sky, and a Lion's roar echoed. The King lifted his Keyblade and pointed it at the sky. The beam of light soared from the King's Keyblade and struck the twinkle in the sky. There was the sound of something locking and the King smiled.

"I'd best be off," He began "But remember, Aslan will show up again, but when you least expect it. He's always been like that, and I've known him for a thousand years!"

* * *

><p>Eventually, the party began to die off and the Off-Worlders took their chance to leave.<p>

"Are you going?" Questioned a voice, and the Off-Worlders turned. There, stood in the doorway, was Edmund "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Asked Mickey curiously, cocking his head to the side.

"For believing in me," Edmund replied simply in a quiet voice.

The King smiled "There is a light and darkness inside all of us, Edmund, but it is what part we choose to act on that makes us who we truly are; you acted on your Light, in the end, while Jadis relied on her Darkness and failed."

Edmund smiled, and he and the King embraced.

"Would you give our goodbyes to your siblings?" Asked the King, "I would do it myself, but we're in a bit of a rush."

"Sure," Replied Edmund, and with a smile and a wave, he returned to the castle.

"Come on," The King began, after turning back to his travelling companions "We have more worlds to save."

And with that, they walked off down the beach.

"Now, does anyone know how to get back to the lamppost from here?" Questioned Mickey, causing the Off-Worlders to laugh as they walked off under the setting sun.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued.<em>


	15. Return to Neverland

_**Author Note: **I, KingdomHeartsNerd, have discussed things with DarthKingdom, ShireFolk and my fabulous and brilliant beta, Goldpen, __before starting and posting this story and I am grateful for their help. Hopefully my story will be as good as their stories are. I will see, won't I, by the reviews that you give me. _

_**Disclaimer:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, Namco Ltd, 20th Century Fox, Insomniac Games, Sony Computer Entertainment, Universal Interactive Studios, Traveller's Tales, It's a Laugh Productions, or anything that you recognise. The only things that I own are the plot and the O.C.s, unless, of course, I state otherwise. _

_**Review Replies: **The Odd Duo: So... you've finally gone mad, eh? I do hope Freak is ok. She - along with you - are one of my regular reviewers. As for Aslan talking to Sora, well... I do have several deleted scenes that I might post up when this scene is done. I did write the conversation, I just couldn't fit it in without the chapter looking wrong. I promise, It will probably be the 5th (or 6th; I have one scene I'm not sure on since it's literally just a rewrite of the bomb scene at the beginning of The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, in Finchley) that I post up._

_InheartWarrior: No new prisoners this time... but things do hot up a little._

_Shire Folk: I totally agree with you, that was not one of my better chapters. I will try and improve on that in later chapters._

_Person who did not sign their name: The update is here. I took a while (and even ended up having an argument with myself) to decide where I wanted to have them go next. It was a toos up between Neverland and another place... have a look see. Hope you like where they end up._

_**Note(s):** This should be a rather good chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. WARNING: FLYING MICE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! You have been warned._

_**Special request(s):** Vote on the poll on my profile please. Your votes will help me decide, and, once I have decided, I can write, and upload, quicker._

_May The Strength Of The Keyblade Protect You._

* * *

><p><em>"Do you know where the Keybladers are heading?"<em>

_The speaker was a rectangular mask, about the size of Maleficent's head, including her horns. His skin was of a black color and he sported a large brownish coloured beard. His nose was small and rectangular, and he sported three bones; one was tied to his forehead, and two were dangling on ropes from both sides of him, though they did not move. Another notable feature was the yellow stripe located on his forehead, which was outlined with red. As well as this, he had yellow eyes with green eyelids._

_"The King will take them back to Radiant Garden, and they will leave from here."_

_"When will they be arriving?"_

_"They'll be arriving soon enough." Maleficent informed the mask "Do not worry, Uka Uka, you will get your turn with them soon enough."_

_"Good." Replied Uka Uka, "Is there any news from Isla?"_

_"She's dead, but her world was plunged into Darkness."_

_"So, she succeeded in her mission then?" James asked__ curiosity warring with boredom in his voice._

_"Yes," Maleficent noted, "She did. Now, on to more important matters. Our little friend here... She may have allies. I need you, James, to return to her world and see if she had any allies."_

_James looked up, his eyes startled; a large bleeding cut stretched from his forehead, down over his right eye, down past his nose, over his mouth and to his chin._

_"Are you mad?" He cried, "I barely made it out alive! I'm not going back! I'm not an idiot, Maleficent. Send Pete. He's expendable. Besides, I've done my half of the bargain. I captured the goddess and took a blow for it too." He gestured to the cut on his face._

_"Indeed," Maleficent agreed her voice amused, turning to the shackles on the wall, where a Goddess, dressed in a toga with armoured shoes, gloves and a gold armour chest plate underneath, was hanging, limp, bloodied and unconscious "Indeed. You have done well, James."_

_The Goddess had dark brown hair, which was pulled up in a bun by a headpiece which was held in place on her face. Part of the headpiece hung over the front of her forehead, and had a gem in the same brown as the headdress, which was a lighter shade of brown than her hair, on the front of it._

_The goddess looked up, her green eyes flashing ominously and Maleficent merely laughed._

_"I will escape from here," Began the Goddess "He will come for me, for the fall of Olympus is to be caused by his hands."_

_"So," Began Maleficent "His power is strong. I can use that. If I can drain his powers for myself, then I will be powerful enough to enslave all the worlds and put them under my power."_

_"Olympus will not fall to a meagre witch like you, Maleficent;" hissed the Goddess, "It will take more power than you will ever possess."_

_Maleficent took the Goddesses face into her hand and tapped the side of her face "Maybe so, but once I have your power, Athena, I will be unstoppable."_

_"And what then?"_

_"Then... The King and the others will be mine."_

_"What are they saying?" Whispered Princess Eilonwy, her eyes focused on Kyra._

_"Maleficent wants to drain the power of a Goddess!" Kyra replied; she had her ear pressed against a hole that she had been making in the wall._

_"A Goddess?" Breathed the loincloth wearing boy in awe._

_"Goodness!" Cried the willow tree._

_"We may have to change our plans." Kyra began "We need to get out of here, now!"_

_With that, she whirled around so that she was facing the lock of her cage; she raised both hands, placed them next to each other, pointed her palms at the lock and thrust her arms forward. Her hands glowed blue, the lock rattled and opened, falling to the floor. The door to her cage swung open and she stepped out._

_"Awake are we?" She whirled around; there, directly in front of her, was Maleficent "At last."_

* * *

><p>The Gummi Ship came out of the portal and stopped. Radiant Garden was gone. In its place, was a large black portal - like the one Sora had seen on Destiny Islands several years ago, shortly after he had first obtained the Keyblade.<p>

"What's that?" Donald asked.

"It's a portal," Sora informed him "It's how I got to Traverse Town, you know, when I first met you guys. It's the portal Riku opened when he left the islands."

"Then who opened it?" Kairi asked.

"Maleficent?" Questioned Goofy.

"She destroyed her own world many years ago using the same sort of method," The King noted "So it's very possible... Wait, what's that?"

A large ship loomed out of the portal, and flew over the top of the Gummi Ship and into the distance. The hull of the ship appeared to be mainly metal, but the outside contained the same lopsided wooden construction work found throughout all territory belonging to the creators of the ship, which was large enough to carry tens of thousands of caged slaves, and could survive travel through the depths of interstellar space. The ship had three large sails powering it, and the prow of the ship was an enormous metal skull.

Then, it happened.

"Wait... is the Gummi Ship moving all on its own?" Kairi asked, as the ship began to move.

"No..." Began the King; looking at the scanner on the console, "Someone's pulling us in."

The Gummi Ship passed through a world barrier and over a city familiar to Sora, Donald and Goofy: London.

The door to the Gummi Ship opened, and a bright light billowed in. There was someone stood in the doorway - someone who, Riku noted with alarm, seemed very familiar.

"Hello... Sora." A familiar voice drawled.

One of the other people gagged Sora, pulling him backwards.

"My apologies, sir!" A second voice cried, one that four of them also recognised.

"Oomph!" Sora cried as a bag slipped itself over his head, momentarily caught off guard.

"Sora!" Riku exclaimed seeing his friend caught.

"Back off!" Began the first voice, and, from inside the bag, which had not been tied shut, Sora could hear the sound of a sword being drawn "Or your precious keyblader will be lost to the briny blue!"

An alarm began to blare.

"Curses!" Cried the first voice, leaning out of the Gummi Ship "Bring her down!"

The Jolly Roger loomed overhead; only it was not the same ship as before, as the Jolly Roger was made of wood, not metal, and did not have a giant skull on it.

The plank landed with a thump in the doorway of the Gummi Ship; Hook, the man who had aimed his sword at the off-worlders cried "Hurry, Smee!" to Smee, who was punched in the face by Sora, while the brunette Keyblade wielder was trying to escape the bag he was trapped in.

Hook leaped onto the Jolly Roger; Smee cried "Come on now, don't fuss." and grabbed the bag, which he threw to Starkey, who threw it to another pirate; this happened two more time, and Smee clambered onto the Jolly Roger.

"Cast off, ye mangy dogs!" Hook cried, brandishing his hook.

Starkey, a dagger held in his mouth, turned the wheel. The Jolly Roger began to move onwards. The anchor clattered across the pavement, ripping up bricks as it did so.

"Smee!" Cried Hook "Hoist anchor!"

The Jolly Roger smashed into an army truck, which went bouncing away, as the anchor, which was just being raised, barely missed it and nearly collided with the Gummi Ship, which was following the Jolly Roger.

The Jolly Roger smashed a chimney, soared over Tower Bridge as a set of spitfires zoomed past - narrowly missing the Jolly Roger and the Gummi Ship as they did so - and soared past Big Ben.

Tow bags, one containing Sora, and the other containing a young girl about 10, slipped across the deck as the Jolly Roger titled.

"Oh my gosh," mumbled the girl, as her head popped out of the bag, as Sora looked out from his. Big Ben chimed and Starkey shoved them back into the bags as Big Ben chimed again.

The Jolly Roger rose higher, as the Gummi Ship dogged along behind, and burst through the clouds; it rose higher and higher and higher, until it burst through a star; the second star to the right, which had a start to its left and was twinkling brightly.

As the Jolly Roger burst into the star, voices began to echo: _I'll get you for this Pan, if it's the last thing I do! Hello, Peter! Hello, Peter! Oh, Peter, you saved my life! Wendy Bird! Wendy Bird?_

Then, an alarm clock ran, and the voices became so distorted that no-one could make out what they were saying.

The Jolly Roger burst from the otherside of the star, quickly followed by the Gummi Ship; they were in Neverland. The Jolly Roger landed in the water as the Gummi Shp gently came down in the nearby forest.

"Come on!" The King shouted, as the door swung open "We have to find Sora!"

"Yeah!" Donald agreed, summoning his staff as they set off. A few moments later, someone, clad in green tights, zoomed overhead; they had obviously seen the Jolly Roger land.

"Peter Pan?" Questioned Goofy, briefly recognising the boy.

"Well, we are in Neverland," Donald replied "It's very likely."

A cannon ball whirled overhead, followed by a second, as they emerged from the thicket to the cove containing the Jolly Roger.

"Come down here, boy." Hook called tauntingly, his voice carrying over the water "I've a little something for you."

"A present for me?" Asked the tight wearing boy; who was indeed Peter Pan, as he wrapped himself around one of the ropes by the sails of the Jolly Roger, "Aw, you really shouldn't have."

"Call it a token of me affection." Hook replied "You see," here; Hook rested his sword on his hook "The present is some certain friends of yours."

"Who?" Questioned Peter as Tinkerbelle tinkled.

"Wendy and Sora," Replied Hook, laughing.

"Wendy and Sora?" Peter cried, his nose crinkling as Tinkerbell looked to him in shock. He threw his dagger into the air, and it twirled before he caught it and cried "Let them go, Hook, you black-hearted scoundrel!"

Hook pulled out his sword, and Peter zoomed down to defeat his rival in battle.

You want them?" Questioned Hook, pushing Peter away and crying "Ha! Well, go and get them!" as he tossed his sword at the rope holding the bag - which now contained both Sora and the other girl - which was dangling over the edge of the Jolly Roger.

The rope snapped, the girl screamed and the bag plunged beneath the surface of the water as large orange tentacles, belonging to an octopus, began to wriggle and writhe.

Peter did a few flips, and dove into the water. Tinkerbell huffed and zoomed in after him.

"Sora!" Cried Donald, as the tentacles stopped.

As Hook and the pirates cheered on the boat, Peter Pan, holding the bag, erupted from the water, crowed and asked "Did you miss me, Captain?"

"How did you escape the beast?" Questioned Hook, shocked.

Tinkerbell emerged from the water, firing jets of Pixie dust into the water; the large octopus began to rise from the water. Then, she stopped; the octopus gulped, and came crashing down onto the deck, right on top of Hook, who it began to try and eat.

It eventually pulled Hook into the water, and, after an unsuccessful escape attempt, Hook was thrown into the air, smashed into the plank, which had Smee on it, and the two of them came crashing back down onto the deck.

Peter Pan, who had spotted Donald and Goofy, flew over to them, landed in front of them and put the bag down, saying "Easy does it, Wendy, Sora." as he did so.

"You should have seen Hook's face when I-"

Peter pulled open the bag; the girl's fist launched from the bag, collided with his face and sent him reeling.

As she kissed her knuckle and Peter cried "Ow!" Sora began to gently rise into the air; he was flying again.

Peter dove behind the rock, as the girl continued kissing her knuckle.

"Hey, Sora!" He acknowledged.

"Hey, Peter!" Waved Sora, gently landing on the ground by his friends, turning to look at them as Peter and the girl began to have a conversation.

"What did I miss?" Sora questioned directing the question at Donald, Goofy and the others.

"Well, Hook put you in that bag, brought you to Neverland and attempted to feed you to a giant orange octopus," Goofy replied.

"The usual then; a new world and almost being killed," Sora replied, summing Goofy's sentence up into a few words.

The conversation of Peter and the girl, and the conversation of the off-worlders, was cut short, as a cannon blast rang out across the horizon.

A cannonball came flying through the air in Riku's direction.

"Look out!" Mickey cried, shoving him aside as Peter shoved the girl aside; the cannonball collided with Mickey and he and the cannonball went zooming into the air.

"Your Majesty!" Cried Donald and Goofy as the cannonball disappeared into the clouds.

"Pan!" Hook's voice came from the direction of the boat "You double crossing pipsqueak! Come back here and fight like a man!"

"Come and get me, y'old cod fish!" Cried Peter, as Tinkerbell blew raspberries at Hook. Another cannonball fired, Peter said "Come on, We've gotta fly out of here," and lifted the girl onto his shoulders.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She cried, as Peter sprinted across another rock, narrowly avoiding a third cannonball.

Sora took Kairi's hand as Riku took Goofy's and the five of them rose into the air, following after Peter; Tinkerbell zoomed back, covered Riku and Kairi in Pixie Dust and flew back to Peter.

"If you're not Wendy, who are you?" Questioned Peter, twirling the girl in the air.

"I'm her daughter, Jane," Replied the girl.

"Well, if you're Wendy's daughter, you're gonna love it here!" Peter cried.

"We're going the wrong way!" Donald called; Peter screeched to a halt causing everyone to collide with him.

"We are?" He questioned, nearly dropping Jane.

"Yes," Donald cried "The King went that way!" He pointed towards the mountain in the distance.

"Oh." Muttered Peter "Well... Let's go!"

And, with that, he zoomed past them, Jane screaming as she held on for dear life, and they were off; A New World; A New Mission; New Heartless... and a missing King.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued.<em>


	16. A Kiss of Hidden Power

_**Author Note: **I, KingdomHeartsNerd, have discussed things with DarthKingdom, ShireFolk and my fabulous and brilliant beta, Goldpen, __before starting and posting this story and I am grateful for their help. Hopefully my story will be as good as their stories are. I will see, won't I, by the reviews that you give me. _

_**Disclaimer:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, Namco Ltd, 20th Century Fox, Insomniac Games, Sony Computer Entertainment, Universal Interactive Studios, Traveller's Tales, It's a Laugh Productions, or anything that you recognise. The only things that I own are the plot and the O.C.s, unless, of course, I state otherwise. _

_**Review Replies: **__Cherucha: I am going to continue this... right now!_

_The Odd Duo: I never said that Athena went down without a fight - James was injured after all, and, between you and me, she is an all seeing, all powerful Goddess, and probably knew that she had to be captured for events to happen . Anyway, don't worry, she'll kick butt... eventually, and in style! She is, after all, a Goddess! As for Kyra, well, the power is the right colour; you'll see why later._ _Also, Freak, stop watching the Big BANG Theory too much - it will make you become even madder!_

_**Note(s):** WARNING! Pirates, Keybladers and explosions all feature. That is all._

_**Special request(s):** Vote on the poll on my profile please. Your votes will help me decide, and, once I have decided, I can write, and upload, quicker._

_May The Strength Of The Keyblade Protect You._

* * *

><p><em>"If there's one thing I hate more than anything it's when someone is late." The speaker wore a long brown cloak and was leaning against the side of one of the buildings in The World That Never Was. His face was covered, but his voice betrayed the sign of his annoyance.<em>

_"Well, I do apologise," replied the second as they walked towards the first._

_"You should, Saïx." Commented the first "I've been here almost an hour. I know you and Axel are looking for your hearts, but that does not mean that I can wait forever. She'll get suspicious eventually."_

_"Then you will have to find some way to throw her off." Saïx replied._

_"Easier said than done," the first replied, flicking a hand carelessly "She watched my every move. It's not easy... being me, I mean. Being someone of my power, I could easily be a threat to Maleficent's plan to rule all the worlds - I could wipe her, and all of Radiant Garden out with a click of my fingers."_

_"Then why don't you?"_

_"The time isn't right yet." The first noted to Saïx "The time is coming, but it's not yet." Saïx nodded and began to walk away; he missed the last words that came from the mouth of the other person "After all, what mattered the most was remembered the least."_

* * *

><p>Queen Minnie was rarely ill, or injured for that matter, so finding her lying unconscious on the floor of the library immediately spurred Lady Daisy and Princess Amelia into action.<p>

"Should she remain as regent?" Questioned Lord Duckmonteringly as he; along with Lady Daisy, Princess Amelia, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Clara Cluck, Chip, Dale, Frank Fieldmouse, Morty Fieldmouse and Ferdie Fieldmouse - stood near the Queen's bed "In her condition it wouldn't be a wise idea."

Princess Amelia bristled, her eyes flashing; she advanced on Lord Duckmonteringly, waving a finger "Now, listen here, Lord Duckmonteringly!" She began "My brother's orders were very clear! Queen Minnie is to be regent in his absence, no matter what! If the Queen dies then I am to be regent - and god help you if the Queen dies for the King will have your head on a stick!"

"He would not." Lord Duckmonteringly protested.

Princess Amelia laughed as she looked at Lord Duckmonteringly, but it was not the normal kind laugh that one would hear from here; it was a dark, sinister laugh "You forget, Lord Duckmonteringly," She said, once she had finished laughing "That the King had Mitchell's head off for less. Mitchell was our brother and he went to the chopping block; fifteen strikes from a drunken executioner, that's what it took to separate his head from his neck."

"And you know this how?" Lord Duckmonteringly asked his eyes narrowed at the Princess.

"Oswald described it in vivid detail." Princess Amelia replied nonchalantly, however she could not say anymore as Queen Minnie gave a gasp of pain and Horace Horsecollar cried "We're losing her!"

Princess Amelia whirled around to Chip and Dale "Get the King on the line! Now!"

The two didn't need telling twice; they saluted and sprinted off down the corridor; leaping over the side of the Collonade, they skidded down one of the bushes, landed on the grass and sprinted into the Gummi Hanger. A large satellite dish burst from the top of the Gummi Hanger, loomed high into the air and began to broadcast.

"Someone find me Pluto! Quickly, for god sake!" When none of the brooms moved, Princess Amelia roared "NOW!" and they scattered.

Pluto came thundering into the bedroom of the Queen a few moments later sending lord Duckmonteringly flying as he did so; screeching to a halt at Princess Amelia's feet, he sat down and saluted.

"Pluto, find the King! Quickly!"

Pluto, like Chip and Dale, did not need telling twice; he nodded, saluted and ran off, barking, his nose leading the way.

As Horace tended to Queen Minnie, Princess Amelia clasped her hands together _"Oh, Mickey. I wish you were here. The Queen needs you - now more than ever."_

* * *

><p>Several worlds away, in Neverland, The King cried out in pain as he, and a very heavy cannonball, crashed against a tree. The tree had stopped the King, but the cannonball continued flying; it crashed through one tree, then another, and another, before disappearing off into the distance.<p>

Then, he felt it - a spasm of pain in his chest. Princess Amelia's words echoed through his head; _"Oh, Mickey. I wish you were here. The Queen needs you - now more than ever."_

"I have to find the others." The King said, mostly to himself, as he hauled himself to his feet "Then we have to get back to the Queen."

He clasped his hands together, closed his eyes and replied to his sister "Keep her alive for as long as you can. I'll be there as soon as possible. I'll be able to help." He said one more sentence, though it was sent to the Queen, not his sister "Hold on, my darling. Hold on!"

And, with that, he summoned his Keyblade and pointed it into the air; a large beam of energy soared into the sky.

* * *

><p>"Any sign of the King?" Questioned Riku, as he floated down to Sora's side.<p>

"Nothing." Sora replied, sadly shaking his head.

"Nor us." Added Goofy as he and Donald arrived "The King could be anywhe- wait, what's that?"

The knight had noticed the beam fired by the King.

"It's the King!" Cried Donald, leaping into the air. He, Sora, Peter - with Jane on his back - Riku, Kairi and Goofy began to fly in that direction.

_BANG!_

"Look out!" Peter shoved Sora aside; a cannonball, the same one that the King had been taken by, came zooming out of the undergrowth and was heading right for Peter. Tinkerbell chimed, zoomed forward, shoved Peter out of the way and collided with the cannonball.

"Tink!" Cried Peter as she and the cannonball disappeared into the undergrowth; in the distance, the King's beam began to flicker.

"Leave her!" Jane ordered "There's no such thing as fairies!"

Peter looked horrified; he looked to the beam, then to the undergrowth, then back to the beam and then to the undergrowth. Clutching Jane tightly he zoomed down the undergrowth and dropped her into Hangman's Tree, where Tinkerbell had landed. He, Sora and the others, zoomed off in the direction of the King.

They did not, however, get very far; a net came soaring out of the otherside of the undergrowth and Sora and the others - Peter included - when crashing to the ground. That was the last thing Jane saw before she crashed through the roof of Hangman's Tree and lost consciousness; the last thing Jane heard was a familiar voice "Now I have you, Peter Pan!"

* * *

><p>King Mickey knew he couldn't hold the beam for much longer and finally let it die. He reached into his pocket, pulled out the Star Shard, held it firmly between both hands, said "I'm coming my love!" and vanished with a flash.<p>

* * *

><p>Tinkerbell's light was almost dying by the time Jane regained consciousness; scrambling to her feet, Jane cried "Tink! Tink!" and clattered down the stairs, throwing aside the leaf that made up Tinkerbell's house.<p>

"Oh, Tinkerbell!" Gasped Jane, Tinkerbell was lying on a bed of leaves; sprawled out and unconscious, her light and entirely faded. Jane scooped Tinkerbell into her arms.

"Oh." Gasped Jane, sniffling "Oh no. This is all my fault."

She placed Tinkerbell onto the nearby bed, stroked her head, whispered "I'm so sorry." and collapsed onto the bed, crying.

* * *

><p>The Jolly Roger bustled with life; the pirate cheered, Peter said some very choice words which made Kairi gasp and Sora barely managed to stop himself from swearing.<p>

Hook merely laughed; clouds rolled in over head and a storm began to whip through Neverland. The water began to crash against the side of the boat and bolts of lightning struck the sea.

"Captain!" Cried Smee "Look at the Sky! And look at the water!"

Hook ran to the edge of the boat and stared out into the open water. Jane's anguished cries echoed over Neverland.

"Tinkerbell must be dead." Smee said to Hook; the Pirates all knew that Peter Pan was nothing without Tinkerbell.

"No!" Cried Peter as snow began to rain from the sky.

Hook whirled around, cried "Ship's Company! Hat's off!" and all of the pirates put their hats to their chests as Hook continued "A moment's silence for out soon to be fallen enemy, Peter Pan." As Peter let a single tear drop, Hook cried "We sail at dawn!" and the pirates roared with delight and the sails of the Jolly Roger erupted into life. Hook returned to his private chambers, leaving Peter and the others to grieve.

A bolt of lightning crashed through the sky and narrowly missed the Jolly Roger; Peter whispered "I do believe in fairies!" as one of the pirates said "Girlies always go first!" to Kairi and gestured towards the plank.

"I do believe in fairies."

It was Kairi who had spoken this time; Riku's eyes rose up his forehead and he asked "You what?"

"I do believe in fairies!" Kairi cried.

"I do believe in fairies!" Peter cried; the sky began to crackle and fizz; snow began to rain down like salt from a jug, a tornado whirled through Neverland, throwing the Lost Boys onto the Jolly Roger and lightning flashed and thunder bashed.

"I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!" Once again, it was Kairi who had spoken.

"I do believe in fairies." Muttered Sora; he looked to Goofy and repeated "I do believe in fairies!" Goofy and Donald, who was tied to Goofy, joined in on the "I do! I do!"

The Lost Boys began chanting too and the Pirates began backing away; this time, Riku couldn't help himself, and he too, began chanting.

_"I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES!"_ Cried Peter, his voice mingling with the snow _"I DO! I DO!"_

* * *

><p>In London, a little girl mumbled "I do believe in fairies," in her sleep and a boy, in another house mumbled "I do! I do!"<p>

"I do believe in fairies!" Mumbled another girl in a different house.

"I do! I do!" Mumbled Wendy in her sleep.

Three boys, all sharing one bed, were next; the first said "I do believe in fairies!"; the second said "I do!" and the third did to.

"I do believe in fairies!" Cried a man in a bank "I do! I do!"

An older woman, washing herself in the bath, sang "I do believe in fairies!"

* * *

><p><em>"I DO! I DO!"<em> Cried Peter.

The cry from the Jolly Roger had become deafening now; all of Neverland was crying out for Tinkerbell; even Jane, crying near the unconscious form of Tinkerbell, began to say it to.

The door to Hook's cabin opened and he emerged; he stalked forward and looked over the edge of he deck where he was stood and watched everyone crying to the heavens.

* * *

><p>Tinkerbell began to flicker into life. The clouds over Neverland began to part; a single beam of light shone down onto Tinkerbell. She rose into the air, span around, and held both hands high. She was back!<p>

Jane looked up, hearing her twinkle.

"Tinkerbell?" She questioned "Oh, Tink! Peter will be so happy!" Then, it hit her "Oh my gosh! Peter!"

And with that, she began to explain everything to Tinkerbell.

* * *

><p><em>"TINKERBELL'S ALIVE!" <em>Hook roared, stalking down the steps to Kairi _"WHO IS SHE? WHAT IS SHE?"_

He grabbed Kairi by the throat, ignored the growl from Sora and asked "How does she help Peter?"

"I... don't... know!" Kairi managed to choke through Hooks grip.

"Fairy dust! You need fairy dust and happy thoughts!" Cried Nibs.

_"NIBS!" _Roared the rest of the Lost Boys.

"And... what brings Sora down?" Questioned Hook rhetorically as he wrapped a blindfold around her face "Maybe his beloved Kairi walking the plank?"

He shoved her to the end of the plank, only stopping to until the rope from the mast of the Jolly Roger. Ticking began to echo.

"How ironic." Hook began, backing away "It comes for Hook - and gets a girl!"

He slammed his foot down onto the plank and it rocked; Kairi screamed. The plank rocked a second time as Hook slammed his foot onto it again. Hook did this for a third time and Kairi toppled over the edge.

_"NO!"_

"Did you hear her hit the water?" Smee asked Hook in a whisper "Because I didn't."

They looked over the edge; Hook muttered "The beast has swallowed her whole." and he and Smee laughed. Then, the ticking continued, circling the boat. A few moments later, a Crocodile's head emerged; Hook screamed and leaped back, but he had no reason to fear, or so he thought.

"Hook!"

It was Jane; she was sat on top of a plastic crocodile with Kairi by her side; Kairi summoned her Keyblade and leaped forward as Peter used his knife to free Sora and the others. Hook's sword came crashing down and forced Kairi backwards. Sora leaped forward, Keyblade twirling and sent Hook flying backwards.

Tinkerbell zoomed onto the deck and picked up a cannonball; dropping it onto the head of a pirate she missed Hook's hand rising. He grabbed her, shook her and then dropped her to the floor.

"Hook!" Cried Hook "He flies! And he likes it!"

Sora leaped into the air after him, the two of them locked in combat. Sora brought the Keyblade down to strike.

"She'll leave you, you know?" Hook stated; Sora looked confused, so Hook looked down and finished his sentence "Your Kairi. She'll leave you. Why should she stay with you - a boy who keeps leaving her behind? What have you to offer against someone like Riku? You are incomplete!" Sora was barely able to block Hook's attack "She'd rather love Riku than you!"

Hook thrust his sword upwards and Sora went rolling off through the air, crashing down onto the top of the mast.

"Let us now take a peep into the future." Began Hook, floating nearby; Sora got up and launched himself away as Hook continued "What's this I see? T'is the fair Kairi." Sora came charging back; Hook blocked his attack and Sora went spinning through the sky.

Hook continued speaking "She's in her bedroom. Her window is shut."

_"I'll open it!"_ Sora cried, smashing the Keyblade down with such force that both he and Hook rattled for a few moments.

"I'm afraid the window's barred." Hook stated.

_"I'll call out her name!"_ Sora cried, forcing the Keyblade against Hook's sword in an attempt to push Hook away.

"She can't hear you."

_"No!"_ Sora cried.

"She can't see you."

_"Kairi!"_ Sora, now, was desperate as he called out her name.

"She's forgotten all about you!"

_"Stop!"_ Sora begged _"Please, stop it!"_

Hook kicked Sora backwards; He went crashing through the sail of the Jolly Roger. Hook looked around the edge of the sail and continued "And what is this I see? There is another in your place." Sora was clutching the mast for dear life "He is called husband; your dear friend Riku."

Sora cried out in anger and tossed the Keyblade at Hook, who dodged it. Hook slammed the end of his sword into Sora's face and he clattered to the floor, defeated.

Hook lowered his sword to Sora's chin and placed it underneath, before using it to make Sora rise. Hook kicked him back, and, with a grunt of pain, Sora crashed against the mast.

Hook charged forward, throwing his sword aside before grabbing Sora's neck; Kairi cried out as Hook smashed his hook against Sora's forehead; blood began spilling from Sora's forehead and Hook forced him back to the floor. Tinkerbell and Peter flew forward, but both were smacked away.

"You die alone," Hook began, before looking back to Wendy "And unloved."

Hook and one of the other pirates made Sora and Kairi look at each other, then Hook pulled Sora away, said "Just like me," into his ear and threw him to the floor.

Sora crashed against the floor, the back of his head thudding hard against the deck of the Jolly Roger; Kairi cried _"NO!"_

Sora looked sadly to Kairi and a single tear made its way down her cheek. Hook raised his hook, reading to deal the finished blow.

_"NO!" _Cried Kairi, smacking her head against the chin of her captor; he released her, clutching at his jaw. She raced forward, grabbing Hook's hook before it could reach Sora. He looked angrily at her and threw her down next to him.

"Silence all!" Ordered Hook, as everyone else had begun to start protesting, "For Kairi's farewell."

Kairi rolled onto her side and leaned up to Sora's ear "Sora," She began "I'm sorry I always get left behind - or kidnapped - but this is yours."

She reached up to his face. Hook reached out and grabbed her, pulling her away.

"Tis just a thimble." She protested. While Sora and Hook had been fighting, Peter had explained to her what a thimble meant in Neverland.

"Hmm! How like a girl!" Scoffed Hook "By all means, my beauty, give Sora your precious thimble." Hook's voice had taken on a taunting tone as he released her.

She leaned down to Sora's ear and whispered "This belongs to you - and always will." She placed a hand onto his cheek and kissed him, squarely on the lips.

Hook's eyes bulged and Riku's went as wide as saucers.

"Oooh!" Breathed Tink to Peter as Kairi pulled away from Sora.

"That was no thimble." Started Donald.

"That was her hidden kiss." Goofy finished.

Lights began flickering across the sky and Hook pulled Kairi backwards. But it was too late. The damage was done.

Sora's face broke into a smile and he began to glow pink; Hook released Kairi and stood up.

"Brace yerselves lads." Said Slightly, backing away.

"Tis a powerful thing!" agreed Curly, as he too, like Slightly, Peter, Tinkerbell and the others, began to back away.

"Sora, you're... pink!" Hook stated; little balls of light began twinkling from Sora and all of the pirates stared down at him.

Tink flew into the bell on the deck and began to ring it; Nibs ducked, followed by the twins, Slightly, Curly, Peter and the others. Kairi and Riku scrambled aside, pulling Donald and Goofy with them, before covering their ears with their hands.

"Split my infinitives!" Hook muttered.

Sora let out a ferociously loud scream as the pink energy dissipated from him; Hook and the pirates were launched into the air. Like a cork from a bottle, Sora, spinning, launched high into the sky. Arms spread wide; he opened his eyes as he stopped three foot above the top of the Jolly Roger. Turning, he gave a cry of delight and zoomed downwards.

Zooming down to the deck, he summoned his Keyblade into his hand and swooped upwards. Hook, who had crashed against the sail, saw nothing until the Keyblade crashed against his head. He fell to the floor with a crunch and lay there, lifeless and limp.

Hook... was dead.

Peter led Jane, Sora and the others to the rock near the edge of the Jolly Roger, and, after explaining to Jane that she could fly, began to lead her home after confirming with her that it was what she wanted.

Peter and Jane rose into the air and Sora and the others waved them goodbye before fading from the world themselves.

* * *

><p><em>"So, the first steps of his downfall are beginning then?" The question left hanging in the air as three shadowed figures stood facing one another. <em>

_"It seems so," Replied Saïx "It seems so."_

_"And how are you and Axel getting on?"_

_"Better than expected." Saïx replied._

_"You've found your hearts then?"_

_"Yes." Replied Saïx "And there's more."_

_He leaned forward and whispered something in the ear of the first speaker, who smirked, saying "Excellent. Excellent, indeed, Isa."_

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued.<em>


	17. God Save The Queen!

_**Author Note: **I, KingdomHeartsNerd, have discussed things with DarthKingdom, ShireFolk and my fabulous and brilliant beta, Goldpen, __before starting and posting this story and I am grateful for their help. Hopefully my story will be as good as their stories are. I will see, won't I, by the reviews that you give me. _

_**Disclaimer:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, Namco Ltd, 20th Century Fox, Insomniac Games, Sony Computer Entertainment, Universal Interactive Studios, Traveller's Tales, It's a Laugh Productions, or anything that you recognise. The only things that I own are the plot and the O.C.s, unless, of course, I state otherwise. _

_**Review Replies: **__Cherucha: I am going to continue this... right now!_

_btrgirl98: Do not scream! Here is the update! It is here!_

_**Note(s):** This is only a short chapter, which I realised I had forgotten to upload; it does, however, start of the beginning of the second 'arc' - if you will - of this story. It may seem like filler, but is of major importance to the upcoming events._

_**Special request(s):** Vote on the poll on my profile please. Your votes will help me decide, and, once I have decided, I can write, and upload, quicker._

_May The Strength Of The Keyblade Protect You._

* * *

><p>After leaving Neverland the King had contacted the Gummi Ship and had requested that everyone join him at the castle. That was why Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi and King Mickey were all sat in the King's Private Chambers.<p>

His chambers were large and spacious and panted entirely green. A large double bed - which was used by the King and Queen - was against one wall with the headboard pressed against the wall; purple drapes hung down both sides. A log fired burned gently in the fireplace that was against the other wall; chairs, containing Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi and The King were on a large red rug that was spread across the floor. The chairs, like the table in the middle, were all white. On the wall near the fireplace was a large mirror with golden frames.

"Will the Queen be alright?" Inquired Sora.

The King's hand shook for a moment - something which only Riku noticed - and he slammed his cup down harder than he intended; the tea inside sloshed and splashed and the King sighed, allowing his head to fall onto one of his hands.

"I really don't know, Sora." Replied the King, his voice muffled by his gloved hand. "The Queen usually falls ill when pregnant, but it has never been this bad before."

He began to pace, his hands clasped behind his back, wringing themselves together as he paced up and down in front of the fire.

"She'll be fine, Your Majesty." Began Goofy. "The Queen's been through wars and survived worse than this. Remember the rebellion after you became King?"

The King chuckled, smiling.

"I remember the rebellion like it was yesterday, Goofy." Replied the King. "The lives that were lost in that war..."

"War?" Inquired Kairi, putting her cup down. "What war?"

"The war after I was crowned." Replied the King. "My younger brother, Mitchell, always thought that he should be King instead of I and raised a rebellion against me. I can safely say that I would not be King if it wasn't for Donald and Goofy - and the Queen of course."

"The Queen?"

"She dressed in armour and joined the soldiers on the battlefield. The rebellion didn't last long; Donald blasted them from the roof of the castle while Goofy, Penny and the Queen fought on the battlefield, as did I. Goofy took down Mitchell that day, but we lost Penny-" They glanced over to Goofy; his fists had clenched and he had put his cup down onto the table; his face was grave and he was staring at his lap. "-Penny was Goofy's wife; she took a hit for Goofy and died almost instantly. That is the only time I have actually thought that Goofy would viciously murder someone."

"Goofy?" Inquired Sora. "Murder someone?"

"Penny was a good woman." Replied the King. "She had recently had a child by Goofy, whom Goofy cares for above all other things, even his own life. But yes, that day, I saw utter hatred in Goofy's eyes and he viciously mowed down several rows of men before they even knew what was coming. It took all of Donald's temper to bring Goofy back to his normal self."

"We know Donald's temper well enough." Chuckled Sora.

"Hey!" Erupted Donald. "Wha'd'you mean by that?"

The door creaked open, revealing a tiny mouse head with a pair of glasses on the front; Mortimer Fieldmouse, the youngest child of Princess Amelia, was stood in the doorway.

"Uncle Mickey?"

"Morty!" The King whirled to face Mortimer. "What news is there?"

Mortimer's head hung low; he sighed, glancing up to his uncle and sovereign as he said. "There's no change; Mama's with aunt Minnie now."

The King sighed, slumping into his chair "Lord, let her recover from this. Morty, keep me informed on Minnie's progess."

Mortimer nodded and skittered away; Sora and the other left, allowing the King to finally break down into sobs. As he did so, the glass on the mirror began to distort...

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, but this is marvelous!" Maleficent laughed, clapping her hands together gleefully. "Queen Minnie is gravely ill and Disney Castle's defences are down! Oh, this is wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! Pete! Pete, come here at once!"<em>

_A few minutes later, Maleficent sighed, rubbing her temples as Pete hadn't arrived. Glancing up to Diablo she said. "It seems that it is up to you, my pet. Round up my Heartless and attack the Castle."_

_Diablo squawked and flew out of a small square hole at the top of Villain's Vale. Watching him fly off, Maleficent said. "Do not fail me, my pet. You are my only hope." as he finally flew out of earshot._

_Maleficent turned and walked off into a portal, leaving the room empty._

* * *

><p>In the King' s Private Chambers, one of the brooms lifted up the red curtain to clean the mirror and let out an ungodly shriek. Within a few seconds the door had burst open, revealing the King, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi.<p>

The King's eyes went wide at the sight of the mirror and he whipped off the red curtain; the glass was more distorted than ever and small bolts of electricity were bubbling through the distortion.

"What's going on?" Inquired Donald as Kairi nodded along in agreement.

"I never thought - but that's impossible! - Master Yensid said it was permanently closed. Donald, get Master Yensid. Now! Goofy, go with him! If Master Yensid won't come willingly, then knock him out, bind him and bring him here! Use whatever force is necessary! Just get him here!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" The two saluted and sprinted off.

"What is it?" Asked Sora, as he reached the King's side.

King Mickey pulled the mirror off the wall and placed it onto the floor; he looked up to Sora, and then down to the mirror before saying one single word "Oswald."

Neither he, nor any of the other inhabitants of the castle, noticed Maleficent's pet raven, Diablo, soar into the air.

* * *

><p><em>"The King has a portal to another world?" Inquired Maleficent, as she stroked Diablo's beak; he had returned and told her everything he had seen. "You have done well, my pet. Maybe I should leave everything to you. No. No. You are too precious. Now... what to do about this portal?"<em>

_Diablo squawked; Maleficent chuckled and stroked his beak. "Yes, yes. I could send Pete, but I think that this requires... more subtle hands, my pet. I'll handle this myself."_

_She raised both hands into the air; fire erupted around her and she cackled as she began to summon a bubbling and frothing cauldron. Neither she, nore Diablo, noticed a human shaped shadow skitter across the floor and out of the room._

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued.<em>


	18. Plots and Plans

_**Author Note: **I, KingdomHeartsNerd, have discussed things with DarthKingdom, ShireFolk and my fabulous and brilliant beta, Goldpen, __before starting and posting this story and I am grateful for their help. Hopefully my story will be as good as their stories are. I will see, won't I, by the reviews that you give me. _

_**Disclaimer:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, Namco Ltd, 20th Century Fox, Insomniac Games, Sony Computer Entertainment, Universal Interactive Studios, Traveller's Tales, It's a Laugh Productions, or anything that you recognise. The only things that I own are the plot and the O.C.s, unless, of course, I state otherwise._

_**Review Replies: **rumblefan: I am glad you liked it. Hopefully this quick update makes up for the fact I didn't update in almost six months prior to the last chapter._

_Guest: I am glad you like this story so I will continue._

_Guest: I am glad you think it's awesome. Here is some more. _

_**Note(s):** This continues the arc that began last chapter; next chapter, a new world and a new challenge as well as an old friend... of sorts!_

_**Special request(s):** Vote on the poll on my profile please. Your votes will help me decide, and, once I have decided, I can write, and upload, quicker._

_May The Strength Of The Keyblade Protect You._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Aqua," Began the grave voice of Master Yensid. "The stars bring me grave news. Master Eraqus's star has blinked out. I am afraid that means he has been struck down."<em>**

**_"The Master?" Questioned Aqua, horrified; "But- Who is responsible?"_**

**_"Master Xehanort..." Replied the voice of Yensid "and Terra."_**

**_"No!" Cried Aqua. "That's absurd! Terra would never!"_**

**_"I hope with all my heart that you are right about your friend." Replied Yensid sadly. "There are some things even the stars cannot tell me. Terra's heart is leading him to the ancient Keyblade Graveyard, where wielders of those weapons once waged war."_**

**_Everything began to flicker, and the rest of the memory faded away._**

_"That's what you told her?" Inquired James; he was stood, battered, bruised and bloody, in front of Master Yensid's desk. "You told her that her Master had been struck down and that her best friend was the reasoning for it? No wonder she was trapped in the Darkness! You extinguished all the light in her heart."_

_"Now, hold on!" Interrupted a voice; it was King Mickey. Having recently finished his training to be a Keyblade Master, he was now focusing his energy on being a King to his subjects, and it had made him slightly tetchy._

_Yensid raised a hand to silence his former apprentice; Mickey fell silent. Yensid looked critically at James and began to speak. "After everything you have done." He began, smirking slightly as James's hands balled into a fist. "You decide to lecture me? I admit that the information I told Aqua probably made things worse, but if I had not told her your world would have fallen to Master Xehanort instead of you. How do you live with yourself?"_

_There was a loud smash; Mickey yelped in fear. Master Yensid's desk had been smashed and he had been thrown against the wall. James was looming over him. He reached out, grabbed Master Yensid by the collar and lifted him up. "Do not ever, for one moment, think that I live with myself! I live to save my siblings - nothing more. Once my mission is complete, I will be glad to die."_

_With that, he dropped Master Yensid, turned, opened a portal of Darkness, and was gone._

_"Who is he, Master?" Inquired Mickey, as he helped Yensid to his feet._

_"I do not know, my apprentice." Replied Yensid, using his former apprentice to get back to his feet. "But I do believe that we shall be seeing him again - maybe not soon, but we will be seeing him again. Of that, I am certain."_

_"You are?"_

_"I am." Replied Yensid. "And, when the time comes, he will be more dangerous than ever. You will have to be on your guard."_

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty?" The voice of - Goofy was it? - broke through the King's dreams, and his eyes blinked open. It wasn't Goofy, but the person did look a lot like him. Then, Mickey remembered. Maximilian Goof, commonly known as Max, was - or rather, had - returned from University for the summer. "Princess Amelia sent me to get you - the Queen's recovered."<p>

"Oh, thank goodness." Breathed the King; happily, a relieved smile making its way onto his face. "How is she, Max? - The Queen, I mean, not Princess Amelia?"

"She is well now, Your Majesty." Max replied. "She had suffered an allergic reaction to something she'd eaten-"

"Pomegranates." Interrupted the King; his smile stretching wider with understanding.

"- Whatever the case, Your Majesty, she has recovered now. Apparently, her cravings caused her to forget that she was allergic to them."

"Thank you, Max." Replied The King. "Tell Amelia I'll be along shortly."

Max nodded and retreated; King Mickey got up from the chair and moved to the still distorting mirror; Yensid had been and gone, but had not been able to ascertain why the mirror had become like it had. He had created the mirror fifty years prior, but had not been able to work anything out and had returned to his tower to think.

"Why is this happening now?" The King asked himself. "I haven't told anybody about this world inside the mirror. It was kept a secret."

"We all do that sometimes. There are just things we need to keep separate from the world at large, at least until we have time to figure them out." The King whirled around; James - and The King knew it was him by his voice - was sat, left leg crossed over the right, in one of the other chairs and was pouring himself tea as if it was something he normally did. He chuckled, took a sip from the tea cup, and lowered the hood of his black cloak. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Your Majesty? 14 years, if I remember rightly."

"What are you doing here?" Inquired the King, summoning his Keyblade; "And why now?"

"Why not?" Replied James gesturing with a hand and smirking, an act which made the thick scab covered wound on his face split and began to bleed. "Now is as good a time as any."

"I know you're in league with Maleficent." Stated the King.

"In league with her?" James laughed, throwing his head back as he did so. "_As if!_ I merely... require her assistance - even if she doesn't know I have no intention of truly helping her - for a little longer."

"Her assistance?"

"Do you remember what Master Yensid said the last time we met? The day I'd return is the day that everything would begin to change and it would be close to the day that I rescued my sister."

"I remember it clearly." Replied the King. "But what does that-?"

"The world inside that mirror - the world you've kept a secret for fifty years - is, as you know, a very special world. That mirror only distorts when the power of Darkness increases; watch." He held out a hand and then clenched it; Darkness engulfed his hand and the mirror distorted even more until James got rid of the Darkness from around his hand. "That mirror - as the world was enslaved by the Shadow Blot, which was, in essence, a massive Heartless that had been formed by all the Darkness from that world - can sense the increases in the Darkness; use it. Learn from it. It senses the essence of Darkness and who is the epitome of all Darkness?"

"You don't mean? Not _him_?"

"You know of whom I speak." James spoke, his voice firm, "I know you do. He's back. And he'll want revenge - you must find them!"

"And what of you?" Inquired Mickey; not realising that the door to the entrance of his chambers had opened revealing Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. "What will you do?"

"I must find my siblings; we must be united - it's time our world was stabilised again." Began James; turning away from the King, opening a portal of Darkness before continuing on. "It's the only stronghold that he cannot penetrate."

And, with that, he stepped backwards through the portal... and was gone.

"Who was that?" Inquired Sora, his curious expression matched by the others as he voiced the one question in all their minds as they faced King Mickey.

* * *

><p>"<em>'All words begin in Darkness and all so end. All worlds begin in Darkness but only some emerge. All worlds begin in Darkness but only some remain there. All worlds begin in Darkness but only some wake from sleep. All worlds begin in Darkness, but some remain in eternal slumber. This... is one of the worlds in slumber'<em>. That's what Maleficent said, anyway."

James emerged from the Portal of Darkness and glanced around his surroundings; the large floating castle still loomed over the darkened city below. The large heart shaped moon loomed over the top of the castle and illuminated it in the darkened sky.

"Ugh, I can see why the Organization chose this place; it's dark and dingy. Hmm, reminds me of home." He sniffed the air, the scent of Darkness filling his nostrils. "This world is close to the Darkness, but a familiar scent is here too. I must be getting close. Wait... that scent... Could it be? Could he be here? Interesting... he isn't here, but the world of slumber is playing with my heart. I must remember that. Now, I had best finish my task."

He pulled out a piece of paper with words on it and read over the paper. "_'Scout out that world for any intruders and report back to me.'"_ He put the paper away and looked up to the castle. "Intruders? Ha! The only intruder here is me."

He began to walk towards the castle; as he stepped over the threshold another blast of Darkness entered his nostrils. Continuing onwards towards the Hall of Empty Melodies, he glanced around, just in time to see a familiar black cloak emerging from the entrance to the Hall of Empty Melodies.

"I wondered if you'd be here." Stated the person in the black cloak.

"I said I would be, didn't I?" James replied, "Though why you wanted to meet _here_, of all places - I assume it was so no-one would overhear? - I do not know?"

"We are alone?"

"Maleficent doesn't dare set foot in this world." James informed the former. "She knows that this world is much too close to the Darkness for even her."

"Yet, she sends you?"

"She doesn't know I am here." James replied. "As far as she is concerned, my friend, I am scouting out Underland - as if that place needs scouting! Not yet, anyway. No, I am here. As you requested."

"Then you know what must be done?"

"Indeed." Said James clenching his hand tightly. "I must lure them here. Into the land of sleep. Into slumber and dreams. Then, when they are here, they are ours. I can finally accomplish my mission. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to... ahem... return from whence I came. I have... other plans to set in motion. I have people to manipulate."

"Then go." Replied the other; "I shall be here when you return."

James summoned a portal of Darkness and laughed; stepping through it he said "Indeed you will... Aros."

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued.<em>


	19. Maleficent and the Realms of Sleep

_**Author Note: **I, KingdomHeartsNerd, have discussed things with DarthKingdom, ShireFolk and my fabulous and brilliant beta, Goldpen, __before starting and posting this story and I am grateful for their help. Hopefully my story will be as good as their stories are. I will see, won't I, by the reviews that you give me. _

_**Disclaimer:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, Namco Ltd, 20th Century Fox, Insomniac Games, Sony Computer Entertainment, Universal Interactive Studios, Traveller's Tales, It's a Laugh Productions, or anything that you recognise. The only things that I own are the plot and the O.C.s, unless, of course, I state otherwise._

_**Review Replies: **Shirefolk: Oh, my god, I am so sorry for writing 'Yensid' instead of 'Yen Sid'; I thought it was spelt the first way! Nevermind - it will be fixed from now on!_

_Guest: Here's another update - hope you like this one._

_Rumblefan: What would you say to having OUAT in this story? Well, read this and take a look!_

_MysteryGirl7Freak: My lovely reviewers, I am not telling you what James is up to, but he is, by all information, about 18; appearance wise, at least._

_**Note(s):** This continues the arc that began last chapter; this is only a short chapter but next chapter, a new world and a new challenge... sort of! Meanwhile, we also get a glimpse of Maleficent in this chapter - and part of her plan and backstory begins to be revealed. This should confuse all of you._

_**Special request(s):** Vote on the poll on my profile please. Your votes will help me decide, and, once I have decided, I can write, and upload, quicker._

_May The Strength Of The Keyblade Protect You._

* * *

><p>King Mickey had decided that, after James's reappearance, it would be best for them to return to Yen Sid's Tower; and that was why Sora and Riku found themselves stood in front of Master Yen Sid's desk.<p>

"The King has informed me of... recent events, and I must state to you that I am not surprised; I informed the King, fourteen years ago, that he would return someday. Now that he has... I must inform you of the seriousness that has been created. That boy will - perhaps intentionally, perhaps unintentionally - be the reason for Master Xehanort's resurrection."

"Who is Master Xehanort?" inquired Sora.

"Master Xehanort is the somebody of both Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII, and of Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. When he returns, they too, will be resurrected. There is a way to defeat them, however."

"There is?"

"There is, Riku." Replied Yen Sid in reponse to the boy's question. "You and Sora will need to enter the Realm of Sleep - together - and free the worlds that are sleeping. Together, the two of you will travel through the worlds and restore them from their slumber; this will then provide enough light to make Master Xehanort easier to defeat."

"The Realm of Sleep?"

"The worlds that were lost to Darkness years ago." Stated Yen Sid. "Many of them were restored when you, Sora, defeated, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, but some of them were not restored. Some of them remain trapped, in an endless, slumber, waiting to be freed from the Darkness. The light that those worlds create can be enough to hold back Master Xehanort so that we can counter his inevitable attack."

"How many worlds are there?"

"We know of five." Stated Master Yen Sid. "There are, most likely, more worlds in slumber; if you can rescue them from sleep, then do so."

"Only Five?" laughed Sora, putting both hands behind his head. "This will be easy! Bring it on! Right, Riku?" Riku hadn't replied; he was looking down at the floor. "Riku?"

"You trust me?" he inquired, looking up to Master Yen Sid. "You trust me with light?"

"Riku." Squeaked the King, holding out a hand and placing it on his friend's leg.

"I'm not sure." Stated Riku, brushing off the King's hand. "I can still feel it - the Darkness, I mean; I can feel it inside me. I hurt Sora and almost killed Kairi and you're trusting me - someone full of Darkness - with the light of worlds?"

Sora smacked him hard; "That's enough!" he snapped, causing Riku to raise an eyelid at him and causing Mickey, normally one to abhore violence between friends, to nod in agreement. "We know you're free of the Darkness!"

"Am I?" Riku asked, his voice quiet. "Am I really?"

"Yes!" Sora turned to Master Yen Sid. "Send us into the Realm of Sleep so Riku can see that he's free of the Darkness!"

"Very well. If the two of you pass through there." Master Yen Sid gestured a hand to the wadrobe room. "Then the fairies can prepare for your journey; you'll need a way to ward off the forces of sleep that will try to make you sleep. Mickey... we must talk. Alone."

After Sora, Riku and Kairi had entered through into the other room, Mickey turned to Master Yen Sid.

"You really think Master Xehanort will return?"

"My dear friend, I do."

"Good." Stated Mickey; Donald and Goofy looked at him in confusion. Mickey summoned his Keyblade and continued. "I want to make that - I deign to call him a man - pay for what he did to Terra, Ventus and Aqua."

"Terra was beyond help, my friend." Replied Master Yen Sid, clasping both hands together and steepling his fingers as he leaned back in his large chair. "Consumed by a jealousy of Aqua, a wish to be more like Ventus, and a desire to be the best - rather like Riku. As for Aqua, well, you and I both know, my friend, that she willingly cast herself into the Darkness to save Terra, and in doing so, allowed Xehanort's reign of terror to continue. Ventus, on the other hand, merely wanted his friends reunited again - a great task for a broken boy, with only half a heart."

"You think it was their own fault?" inquired Mickey, horrified, as he glared up to his mentor.

"You misunderstand, Mickey." Stated Yen Sid, holding up a hand to silence his apprentice. "They were all at fault - but their actions, along with the help of yourself - did delay Xehanort's plans for several years."

"Then we ended up in a war with all the out of control Unversed!"

"Unfortunate, but unnavoidable." Yen Sid noted, watching his apprentice for his reaction: Mickey's ears did nothing but twitch. "We all knew, on the destruction of both Vanitas and Xehanort, that the Unversed would become uncontrollable. We knew that they would plung the land into war."

"Yes." Sighed Mickey, sadly, hanging his head as he did so. "A war that still continues - in the far regions at least - to this day." The King stared at Yen Sid, his eyes clouding for a moment. "A war that cost my Queen her World, parents and happiness; a war that cost me a father and-"

"Yes." Interrupted Yen Sid, momentarily placing his hand to his head. "I remember those days well - that was the first - and so far only - time I thought I'd lose you to the Darkness."

"It was the Queen that almost fell." Admitted the King, summoning a chair via magic and taking a seat. "The days when her parents died at the hands of the Unversed was the one occasion my wife actually scared me. Her World didn't fall at their hand. She used the light to plunge her world into Darkness - it prevented the Unversed from entering and kept everyone in a state of perpetual sleep - while she, their Queen, ruled over them from the glass bottle that she keeps in a box under our bed."

"She still has that?"

"It's the way she makes sure that her world is safe. Her magic keeps that world alive - rejuvinates it, as it were. If anyone were to steal that bottle, I think the Queen would crack: she'd go mad."

"Then I do hope that no-one steals that bottle."

"It's firmly secured: they'd have a job to do so."

The King and Master Yen Sid fell silent as Sora and Riku, now changed, re-emerged into the room; they were wearing newer versions of their outfits from Sora's first journey that had been custom made and moulded to fit them.

"Good luck." Whispered Kairi, planting a kiss onto the cheek of both of them; Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement and the King smiled.

Master Yen Sid held up a hand, said "Ready?" and fired a blast of energy at them. The two, caught off-guard, flew backwards, smashed hard against the wall, and fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>Not many people ever saw Maleficent dressed in anything but black, so seeing Maleficent emerge with a wooden three taloned staff, a head of frilly blonde hair, a long purple cloak and a pair of purple horns was a shock. Though not as much of a shock as the woman sitting in the other chair. Maleficent pointed her staff at the fire, which roared into life, and dismissed Pete.<em>

_"How are you, dear?" inquired Maleficent, smiling slightly at the other woman, as she summoned a jug of wine, which came screeching to a halt on the wooden table in between the two chairs._

_"I'm doing fine." Stated the other woman._

_"Are you?" Maleficent asked, pouring herself, and then the other woman, a drink from the jug of wine. "If it were me, I'd be simply tortured, watching that flake of snow so happy." She sat down, holding up her goblet, flicking her right leg casually over her leg and sliding her staff down so that it leaned against her leg. "Weren't you about the same age when you were to be married? Before she ruined it all?" she raised her goblet. "Yes, you were."_

_"Yes, it was about the same age you were when that Sleeping Beauty got the best of you," Replied the other woman; Maleficent, recognising a threat, lowered her goblet, a small smile making it's way across her face. "My dear Maleficent."_

_"I soldiered on," stated Maleficent, placing her goblet of wine onto the table in between the two chairs. "As you will, too. Hopefully."_

_At the smirk on Maleficent's face, the other woman - Regina, Snow White's stepmother - snapped "Enough games! You know why I'm here. I need my curse back."_

_"It's not yours anymore," s__tated Maleficent, laughter filling her voice. "A deal's a deal. I traded you my Sleeping Curse."_

_"Which failed," sneered Regina, noting the momentary twitch of Maleficent's smile. "Undone by a simple kiss. Now please, return what's mine."_

_"The Dark Curse, really?" Maleficent laughed; despite her changed appearance, the laugh revealed the true monster within; it was a loud, cackling laugh filled with malice. "You must know that not even its unholy power can bring your loved one back from the dead. Have you considered a pet?" Diablo landed on her shoulder, and she stroked his beak. "They can be quite comforting."_

_"The only comfort for me is Snow White's suffering."_

_"Well, it's her wedding night, I doubt she's suffering right now." In Maleficent's reply there was nothing but mirth; she was taunting and laughing in her reply. _

_"I need that curse," Regina hissed. "I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff."_

_"__Hidden for the good of all, old friend." Noted Maleficent in her reply. She was watching Regina closely, almost as if seeing the true person underneath the outer skin. "Whoever created that monstrosity makes the two of us look positively... moral. Who did give it to you?"_

_Regina bolted from her chair, almost as if she'd sat on a tack. "Where I got it's none of your concern. Hand it back."_

_"Must we do this?" Maleficent seemed pleading, yet bored, as if this happened every day. Wind was beginning to whistle, blowing Maleficent's hair a little._

_"Alas, we must." Replied Regina; Maleficent leaped over the back of the chair and a fight ensued. Regina reached out to the fireplace; it roared into life and Regina scooped a ball of fire from it, before throwing it at Maleficent, who, having just landed, whirled around and deflected it with her staff. Then, Regina smirked as she used magic to __levitate all the weapons in the room; Maleficent's eyes followed them as they pointed at her. Diablo cawed, the weapons changed directions, flicking in his direction. _

_"No!" Maleficent moved faster than anyone had ever seen her move before; Regina's magic crashed against her staff and disappated. Regina smirked and dropped a chandelier on Maleficent, using the curved metal to ensnare her as Maleficent dropped her staff._

_Picking up the staff and examining it, Regina said "Love is weakness, Maleficent. I thought you knew that."_

_Maleficent didn't rise to the bait. "If you're going to kill me, kill me!"_

_"Why would I do that?" inquired Regina; for a moment, she truly seemed caring. "You're my only friend."_

_"Don't do this." Now, Maleficent was pleading, not for her life, but for the safety of her sanity. "This curse... there are lines even we should not cross." Regina ignored her, turned the staff upside down and smashed it onto the floor, the orb shattering into millions of pieces as they danced and scattered across the floor, twinkling like little crystals. "All power comes with a price." Regina picked up a small scroll from the remains of the smashed orb. "Enacting it will take a terrible toll... It will leave an emptiness inside you... A void you will never be able to fill."_

_"So be it."_

_With that, Regina left._

_As Pete returned, he had to duck; pieces of metallic chandelier flew everywhere as a massive black dragon rose up, roaring loudly and gushing fire into the air; moments later it changed back to Maleficent who picked up her now orbless staff._

_"You!" she said, turning to Pete. "Come with me!"_

_With that, she swept past him, purple cloak flapping. She thrust open a pair of doors at the end of the nearby hallway which contained a mirror, then pushed open another set of doors, and finally, reached a large metal door. She placed one long thin hand into the machine on the side of it and waited for the door to swing open. Entering the room, she smiled. A large purple something, almost ball shaped, was floating in mid air, lightning shooting out of it in all directions; Doctor Cortex's inventions really could be a marval on some occasions._

_A crystalline object - totally blue - with something inside, stood on the wall. It was held in place by a large device that scanned the energy readings inside it. Maleficent pointed her staff at the crystalline object and it swung open with a gentle hiss, smoke pouring out from it._

_A woman was inside; she was sixteen years old, blonde and wore a blue ball gown featuring a petal-style overskirt and long triangular sleeves, along with a pair of pink slippers, a gold choker, and a gold tiara._

_Maleficent let a smile cross her face._

_"Uh... What are you gonna do with her?"_

_"Wait and see, my dear Pete. Just wait... and see." Replied Maleficent, turning to crystal ball nearby; inside was the image of two people._

_The first appeared to be about twenty; he had has brown hair and brown eyes and wore a tan tunic over a black shirt, with brown pants and boots that framed tightly around his slim, but fair built phsique. He also wore a red cape and hat. __The second was a woman; she wore armour from what seemed to be an imperial army, held a long sword and seemed to be about seventeen; she was tall and thin, though the armour disguised this. __Both of the two people were on horse back and thundering through a forest._

_Maleficent moved to the window and watched, leaning both hands onto the windowsill; in the distance she could just see the movement of some of the trees signifying the presence of the two people she was watching._

_"Pete. Take some Heartless and give our guests a proper greeting; I will deal with our prisoner." __As Pete left, Maleficent turned back to the other woman and reached out, gently cupping her cheek. "So pretty; such a shame to waste such a beautiful face. I was bested by your mother, and you, but I shall not fail again."_

_Then, an idea struck her; she raised her staff and purple smoke engulfed the room; when it blew away, Maleficent was gone and the sixteen year old woman was in her place. Smiling, she adjusted her tiara and left the room. As she passed the mirror in the first corridor, she stopped and peared into it._

_Maleficent's face stared back and the woman threw back her head and cackled. Her revenge was beginning to play out exactly as she had planned; she knew who would fall at the hands of the Keybladers and who would not._

_This time._

_Maleficent would win._

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>


	20. Underland or Wonderland?

_**Author Note: **I, KingdomHeartsNerd, have discussed things with DarthKingdom, ShireFolk and my fabulous and brilliant beta, Goldpen, __before starting and posting this story and I am grateful for their help. Hopefully my story will be as good as their stories are. I will see, won't I, by the reviews that you give me. _

_**Disclaimer:** I, KingdomHeartsNerd, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, Namco Ltd, 20th Century Fox, Insomniac Games, Sony Computer Entertainment, Universal Interactive Studios, Traveller's Tales, It's a Laugh Productions, or anything that you recognise. The only things that I own are the plot and the O.C.s, unless, of course, I state otherwise._

_**Review Replies:** Spatterson: I did indeed - I have plans for a version of Regina at some point in this story__._

_Teddybowties: my run-ons run on to run-ons exactly as run-ons should run on to run-ons, dear._

_Guest: Indeed. Narnia. _

_Jext: I'm sorry - I couldn't help myself, I laughed so much!_

_Guest: Unicorns are manly; they kick major ass!_

_Duckey of awesom: What made no sense, dear?_

_Rumblefan: I adore Mickey and Minnie too - they both have a story to play later so there'll be lots more of them._

_Taeniaea: Thank you! _

_**Note(s):** Bonjour, darlings! I am sorry that I am so late with this update - do you have any idea how annoying life can be!? - but here is a large update to tide you over. Staring Riku. And mud. And a bathtub._

_**Special request(s):** Vote on the poll on my profile please. Your votes will help me decide, and, once I have decided, I can write, and upload, quicker._

_May The Strength Of The Keyblade Protect You._

* * *

><p>Birds twittered as they flittered between the trees that shook gently in the breeze. Teal eyes blinked open. The sky above, and now in view, was full of stars; they twinkled and glistened in the inky blackness of the night sky.<p>

"Where... am I?" wondered Riku as he sat up. He was sitting on a bed of grass; in the distance, long thin grass trails spread out in front of him for as far as the eyes could see. The same process was repeated on the otherside - and there... asleep... was that...?

"Sora!" shouted Riku, across the large inky black gap in between both sides. _"SORA!"_

"He can't hear you, so don't waste your breath."

"Huh? What?" Riku whirled around at the sound of the voice; his Keyblade appeared in his hand immediately after he caught sight of the person sitting in the nearby tree, "You?!"

"Yes," said the person. "Well, no. Not technically me - just a databased projection... of sorts. It's a more crude version of Ansem the Wise's technology. I, Riku, am here to guide you throughout the Realm of Sleep."

"And why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't," said the person, sliding gently down from the tree. "But, apart from His Majesty, who had an unfortunate incident here a few decades ago which I will not go into, I am the person who knows the most about the Realms of Sleep."

"What can you tell me about this place then?"

"This place is called the Hall of Doors," said the person, waving a hand around the area. "This, if you will, is a hub - you are safe here from Heartless, Nobodys and whatever else has made its home here over thousands of years. That, conveniently enough, brings me to my next point: the dangers here, both to you and to Sora, are _very_ real and _very_ dangerous. If you die in this world, or get trapped here, then you will be erased from the minds of everyone who ever knew you - friends, enemies, lovers, all of them. Not one of them will remember you and everything you ever owned will fade from existence."

"Fade from existence?" questioned Riku.

"Yes," said the person. "Be on your guard. Never let your guard slip - ever. It could be the difference between life and death."

"Why are you telling me all this, James?" asked Riku. "Why help me?"

"Because I can - and the name's not James; I use that around Maleficent - I'm Antioch. But, enough about me. You surprise me, Riku."

"I do?" asked Riku. "Why?"

"Because, you haven't once asked me about Sora yet."

"I haven't?"

"No," Antioch smirked, crossing his arms. "This, I assume, was just a moment where you forgot, but I'll ease your mind. Your friend, the Keyblade Bearer Sora, is perfectly fine; at this moment in time, he is receiving instructions, like you, from a databased projection of me - in fact, he is hearing exactly the same as you, just with words changed."

"Can I communicate with him?"

"Not now, no," said Antioch. "But at times, yes, you will be able to communicate with him. The Realms of Sleep put you both into sleep, but two different versions. Yours and his only occasionally overlap. At those times, you can talk - apart from that, you are alone." Antioch fizzled and then frowned. "Oh, it looks like this databased projection is about to reach its end; good luck, Riku - the realms of sleep are counting on you." He waved a hand and a large white door appeared. "Your first world, Riku, is through there. Good luck."

"Thanks," said Riku, pushing open the door; a bright white light shone out from the doorway as he passed through. He stopped for a moment, involuntarily winced, and then finally pushed his way truly into the new world.

The door swing shut; Antioch laughed and vanished with a small pop.

* * *

><p>Riku emerged, his hand blocking his eyes, to find himself in a forest.<p>

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around his surroundings as he summoned his Keyblade; the forest seemed to be thriving. Birds chirped in the trees, rabbits hopped about with their babies. Then, something hard hit him on the back of the head and a waistcoat wearing something or other came bouncing by.

"Hey! Come back!"

Riku set off in a run after the thing that had passed him; up the hill, through the bushes and along a winding dirt road he followed it, until he came to a large, twisted tree stump, which seemed to have been smashed in a storm. A hole filled the grass between two of the branches.

He knelt down, leaning over the hole and stabilising himself with both hands which he placed on either side of the hole, and called "Hello?" into inky blackness.

Seconds later, he heard something crack on the ground behind him, caught sight of a familiar black cloak and felt pressure on his back. Before he could move, something came crashing down onto his back, knocking him into the hole.

Down, down, down, he fell -

- And onto a bookshelf with a cry of pain: "Oof!"

He glared up at the hole, just into time to see the dark blackness of the hood disappear as the hole closed above him. A small trickle of dirt rained down onto the bookshelf, and almost like a trebuchet, it fired with a wooden thump, throwing Riku high into the air and then down another hole.

A piano floated nearby, as did a vine. He reached for the vine and caught it between his fingers; it slipped, sending him shooting downwards at least ten feet, before he managed to grip it again.

"Phew!" he breathed. "That was close."

Then, a noise that made him look upwards as quick as he could, echoed through the hole; there was one disadvantage to his more muscular frame: He was heavier.

The vine couldn't take his weight, snapped and sent him tumbling down once more, just as the piano fell from it's above height; it seemed to be playing itself - an eerie tune that reflected the feel of the hole as he tumbled down, down, down.

A football wearing a bowler hat zoomed past him, followed by a picture frame with arms wielding a pipe and a lamp, a rubber duck wearing a pair of incredibly stinky trainers, an opera singing bathtub holding an umbrella while water gushed from its taps, a book on sailing wielding a sword and sporting a peg leg, a falcon transforming into a writing desk, a banana doing the splits, a puppet doll tearing it's own face off, a living teabag yelling at a teapot which was whistling angrily sending puffs of red smoke into the air, and a conga dancing fridge wearing a hula skirt. Then, he landed on an old, springy bed, was ricocheted into the air and flew down an old metallic pipe.

He smashed through a concrete wall, a tiled roof and a wooden floor, and with a soaked sopping splat, he landed on something wet and squidgy. His head throbbed and his entire body ached. In his bleary state, he was able to just about take in his surroundings. He was in a forest, which looked to be in decline: flowers rose high into the sky in all directions and the ground below him was cracked and war beaten, yet squidgy and rain soaked. The sky was a faded blue and looked like all life had been sapped from it and huge topiaries of birds, giraffes and squirrels filled the horizon for as far as he could see.

Then, suddenly, the trees burst open; animals of all kinds, lions, tigers, bears and even a monkey - which was oddly wearing a tutu and doing the can-can - came running past him, one of them pointing behind him and screaming "THE BANDERSNATCH!" as a massive white creature littered with black spots and sporting the head of a mane less lion came bursting through, it's teeth barred and saliva dripping from it's open jaw.

He was on his feet, running, before he knew what had happened. As an army of red cards wielding spears burst through the surroundings behind him, he tripped on something on the ground and went tumbling to the floor, his Keyblade flying through the air, bouncing several times on the floor and landing in front of a leather clad, heart shaped eye patch wearing man. As he landed, Riku managed just to see the man take a few steps before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Thunder was the first thing Riku heard as his eyes blinked open. The room he was in was cold, dark, bricked and barred; only one small barred window, which allowed a small splatter of rain to enter the room, allowed any light in at all. Rain thumped down onto his hair and he shook his head, splattering himself and the walls with rain.<p>

He did not realise that he couldn't move until he went to move his turquoise blue hair out of his face.

"What the-? Aargh!"

He was tied, with two thick chains, onto a wall; his Keyblade, he noticed, was nowhere to be seen, and for some reason he could not summon it. He began to move forward, pulling at the chains on the wall and they began to rattle and shake, sending dust flying high into the air.

Rain splattered harder and harder onto his back, but he didn't stop; hour after hour past and he became wetter and wetter and was ready to give up his fight, when the chains snapped, flailing behind him as he stumbled forwards onto the ground.

As he stood up, he groped around in the darkness, finally finding something different to the cell; a large wooden door, also barred, loomed out of the shadows as he pressed himself against it and peered out of the bars on the door.

A blonde girl, maybe only a year or two older than him, was staring around one of the hallways; to Riku's confusion she seemed to be wearing a curtain, pull strings and all.

"Hey!" he hissed, causing her to look at him. "Let me out! Please!"

She looked around, making sure that no-one else was around, and then darted across the hallway to his cell. She reached out and shook the door; it didn't budge.

"There!" said Riku, nodding to the wall. "They keys are up there! Get me out of here, quickly! I can hear footsteps!"

He was right; marching footsteps made their way down the hall. The girl leaped into the air, grabbed the keys, and pushed open the door. He grabbed her, pulling her inwards and slamming the door. As she began to grumble, he hissed "Shush!" and pressed his back against the wall as guards marched by.

"Phew," he said, relaxing to himself. The girl grumbled again, and he released her; to her credit, she didn't look frightened as he turned to him and asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Riku - and you are?"

"Alice," she said, holding out a hand to introduce herself. "Alice Kingsleigh."

"Nice to meet you, Alice Kingsleigh," he said, shaking the hand politely as the chains on his wrists rattled. "Where are we?"

"The Red Queen's castle; Salazin Grum," she replied. "I'm looking for something called a Vorpal Sword. Have you seen it?"

"No," admitted Riku. "I've been in this cell since I came to the castle - I was unconscious at the time - but perhaps my weapon is with the one you're looking for. Come on," he added, glancing through the window in the door. "The guards are gone."

And so, down the hall they went. Two fat dwarves, wearing striped shirts and looking identical, were stood at the end of one hallway.

"Tweedles!" Alice greeted them, as she and Riku made their way towards them.

"Alice!" cried the one on the left, as the one on the right said. "How'd' you do again?"

"Where's the Rabbit?!" she asked, ignoring their question.

"How is it your so great big?" asked the Tweedle on the left.

"She ain't great big!" corrected the other. "This is how she normal is!"

"I'm certain she was smaller when we met!" said the first to the second; both were utterly ignoring Alice now, even though she was the topic of their conversation.

"She drank the Pischalver to get through the door; recall it?"

"Oh, yeah," grunted the first, in reply to the second.

"Where's this damn rabbit?!" snapped Riku.

"Oh, yes!" they both said, pointing in opposite directions.

Riku sighed. "Can't you just take us there?"

So, both the Tweedles led them down the hall, where, to Riku's surprise, a mouse and a rabbit - presumably the one they were looking for - stood.

"What're you doin' here?" squeaked the mouse, who was dressed in a costume covered with hearts and wielding a sword.

"Rescuing the hatter," said Alice.

"I'm rescuin' the 'atter!" twittered the mouse, angrily.

"He told me that the Vorpal Sword is hidden in the castle along with some black blade sized key!"

"My weapon!" trilled Riku, happily.

"Help me find it!" ordered Alice to the Mouse.

"I don't take order from big, clumsy, galumphing-"

"Shoo!"

The mouse scrambled off. The Rabbit stood there, twiddling it's fingers together; Alice leaned down, slowly and carefully, and asked, "What is it, McTwist?"

"I know where the Vorpal Sword is," he clarified, "and your weapon, good sir."

He led them through the castle, past several sets of guards - which required them to hide - down another corridor, through a courtyard, down a small alleyway and into another large courtyard, in which resided a massive shack.

The two scrambled across the courtyard and peered in; inside, sleeping, Riku's Keyblade hanging on the wall, was the Bandersnatch.

"Well, this is going to be difficult."

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>


End file.
